Proibido Beijar
by gabrielle-senpai
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Ela beijaria Uchiha Sasuke, queira ele ou não queira. Oh, sim. Ela provaria a fruta do diabo. Essa fic era publicada no Nyah.
1. Capítulo 1

Essa fic não me pertence. Pertence a Emiita que posta suas histórias no e me permitiu traduzi-la para vocês. Todos os créditos à autora. Naruto também não me pertence.

* * *

_A fruta do diabo_

Ia caminhado pelo largo corredor do hospital totalmente concentrada na tarefa de ler sem sequer olhar onde colocava os pés, não lhe fazia falta, conhecia perfeitamente cada recanto daquele lugar. Esquivava-se com maestria de qualquer objeto à sua frente como macas, carrinho ou alguma outra cadeira, nada demasiadamente importante. Sua atenção estava fixa nos prontuários de três pacientes diferentes, com três diagnósticos distintos. Os sons de seus sapatos eram as únicas coisas que se escutava por essa área deserta e de aspecto lúgubre. **_"E ajudando-a com a sua tarefa."_**

A mente da médica ninja divagava buscando soluções, trabalhando rapidamente com os resultados e fazendo conjecturas precisas, seu cenho franzido levemente por causa da concentração, seus passos monótonos e lentos a delatavam. A ele, o exasperava. _Irritação_. Por isso, um alarme estalou na cabeça da jovem refletindo sua surpresa em seu rosto quando foi tomada pelo braço e a arrastaram sem cerimônia, sem dar tempo à reação, sem resistir ou escapar.

Os papeis caíram de suas mãos e se espalharam pelo chão e não soube dizer onde exatamente. Suas costas golpearam-se contra uma superfície dura e sua vista ficou nublada. _Negro_. Tudo estava negro. Concluiu depois de ouvir um impertinente _"click"_ que foi presa em uma espécie de armário onde habitava a mais profunda escuridão. Seus olhos verdes não haviam acostumado à negrura distinguindo apenas uma figura maior do que ela. **_"Eu ainda não sabia que era você"._**

E justo quando pensava em mover-se, bater, falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, uns lábios se apoderam de seu pescoço e perdeu o controle que, sendo franco, nunca havia tido _e nunca teria._

Ficou petrificada, abobada, não podia acreditar. O medo que há poucos momentos antes a inundava foi substituído pelo assombro e o prazer. _Oh sim, prazer_. Porque não era uma boca, era a boca _dele_. Não eram uns lábios, eram os lábios _dele_. Não era alguém. Era _ele_. **_"E a quem mais esperava?"_**

Sua língua percorreu sua pele, lambendo-a, deixando um rastro úmido e ardente desde a clavícula até o lóbulo de sua orelha, repetindo o processo uma e outra vez. Um calafrio viajou como pólvora por suas costas e eriçando os pelos da nuca. Sentir esse maldito hálito quente era inquietante, seu aroma era esmagador e suas carícias _fodidamente eróticas_. As grandes mãos a tomaram pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto de sua ereção. Sakura tragou saliva abruptamente, no entanto, sua boca estava seca, pastosa. Sentia-se torpe e perdida. Não era capaz de responder corretamente, de corresponder à sua provocação e isso o irritava. Ele sabia. Soube desde que seus olhos escuros cravaram-se nela e em seu rosto confuso. Bufou. Irritante, repetiu para ele mesmo e franziu entre as sobrancelhas ao vê-la se aproximar mais, colocando-se nas pontas dos pés, apoiando suas mãos em seu peito e fechando seus olhos brilhantes. Suas intenções. _Suas putas intenções_. **_"Você sabe o que ela quer e ainda assim lhe nega?"_**

Virou-a com rudez, sem delicadeza ou cuidado, sempre forte, duro e irritado por essa pequena revelação de seus propósitos. Uma careta apareceu em seus lábios e emitiu uma leve queixa de dor. Ele nem sequer se sentiu culpado, esse sentimento era algo que não se permitia experimentar. Era sua culpa, sua maldita culpa. Tratou de beijá-lo. Beijá-lo nos lábios. Beijos e bocas não se juntavam no dicionário dele. E ela era consciente daquilo. Mas... _demônios!_ Queria saber como eram seus beijos. **_"A curiosidade matou o gato Sakura."_ **Não era suficiente recebê-lo em seu corpo sempre? Não, _claro que não_. Ela queria em beijo em seus lábios virgens, queria experimentar o que se sentia ao receber o primeiro beijo, no entanto, Sasuke não estava disposto a _isso. Rejeição._

Uma das mãos masculina passeou por debaixo de sua blusa apoderando-se de um de seus peitos, apertando-o, tirando-a de seus pensamentos, jogando com o bico eriçado. A outra mão jogou com o cós de sua bermuda incitando-a, tentando-a. E, merda, cada vez estava mais molhada. Apoiou ambos os braços na porta, mordeu os lábios com força quase os fazendo sangrar e reprimindo um gemido demasiado audível. Um sorriso torcido adornou o rosto varonil que desfrutava da reação da pequena e inflava seu orgulho. **_"Ainda mais? Por acaso isso é possível?"_**

Ela se revolveu entre seus braços inconscientemente e ambos os sexos se roçaram, a fricção fez os dois gemer ao mesmo tempo e então o vulcão estalou como lava correndo por suas veias, esquentando-os ao extremo e apresentando essas sensações _tão familiares para eles_ e ao mesmo tempo tão desconhecidas como uma ilha não descoberta.

Sakura não chegou a compreender em que minuto ele havia baixado suas calças, de verdade que não o soube e _tão pouco quis saber_. Apoiou o rosto na madeira, fechou os olhos apertando a mandíbula, não queria gritar ainda que o faria, _sempre o fazia_. Seu cabelo foi puxado para baixo, seu pescoço se dobrou e as costas arquearam quando em um impulso, ele a penetrou. Um gruído saiu do mais fundo da garganta dele. Ela gritou como era de se esperar. _Escandalosa_. Começou a investir com selvageria, fodendo, nem sequer haviam tirado a roupa. Estavam transpirando, notavam-se as gotas de suor correndo por suas costas e face, mas não houve tempo para coisas elementares. Necessitava disso agora, melhor ainda, necessitava _dela_ agora.

Prosseguiu com seu ritmo frenético e desenfreado, seguia segurando-a pelo cabelo e cintura e em seus dois olhos ônix refletia a luxúria que o dominava. Sakura se sentia no próprio inferno ardendo nas chamas mais profundas e maldita seria se não gostava que ele a possuísse assim. Ela mesma incitou que as estocadas fossem mais profundas movendo seu quadril exatamente quando ele entrava. Suas paredes estreitaram o membro gentilmente deixando-o louco, estava a ponto de alcançar o orgasmo, a ponto de tocar o céu e ele ia junto com ela.

Gemeram seus nomes. Chegaram junto ao clímax. Ele se derramou dentro dela e só nesse momento que soltou o cabelo rosado deixando-se cair contra o corpo feminino. Costas contra peito. Peito contra madeira. Sakura não era consciente da força empenhada ao segurar a tranca, de fato, nem sequer percebeu que cravava suas unhas na porta, mas assim o fez. Estava demasiadamente ocupada em não pensar em nada, só concentrando-se nele, perdendo o juízo por ele.

Sentia a respiração irregular de Sasuke contra sua nuca e a dela mesma ainda era ofegante. Podia parecer retorcido, mas ela gostava daquele jeito. Era selvagem, brusco, não existia romantismo em nada daquilo, mas ela desfrutava. Não existia nenhum tipo de relação entre eles. Não havia jantar, nem datas, nem flores ou chocolates. Nem sequer podia dizer que _fizeram amor_, somente sexo, puro e fodido sexo. Ele seguia sendo Uchiha Sasuke, um cubo de gelo inexpressivo. E ela seguia sendo Haruno Sakura. Simples e clara. **_"Claríssimo como a água. Não é Sakura?"_**

Ficou observando as marcas feitas por ela mesma, notando como ela saía dela, percebendo sem sequer olhá-lo que ele estava arrumando as roupas. Sentiu-se vazia e como tantas das outras vezes, a culpa e a dor inundaram-na. Ela igual a ele começou a vestir-se sem olhá-lo. Esse era o instante que mais a machucava, o que lhe recordava a distância que havia entre eles no obstante. Porque ainda que houvesse mudado, ainda que já não fosse essa menina tonta que gritava seu nome e o perseguia aonde quer que fosse, ainda que fosse uma médica hábil e uma ninja de força sobre-humana, ela seguia sendo débil. Ela seguia apaixonada por _ele_. Essa era a maldita diferença entre eles dois. **_"Você destila amor e ele não. Você o ama e ele não."_**

– Sakura. - a já mencionada levantou a cabeça antes abaixada e se encontrou com seu olhar frio e inexpressivo. - Saia da porta.

_Ordem_. Essa foi uma maldita ordem. A raiva tentou apoderar-se dela, mas a tristeza ganhou a partida. Em nenhum momento pensou que o Uchiha chegaria a transar com ela. Nunca. Porque isso era o que faziam, transar como animais. De fato, às vezes nem ela mesma acreditava nisso. E se sentiu com um joguete, sua bonequinha para usar e dispensar. Uma vez mais aconteceu. Deixava-se possuir por ele para logo afundar-se na miséria e depressão como uma estúpida. Era como uma puta. _A puta dele._

Afastou-se da porta movendo-se apenas um passo à direita quase chocando com a estante de produtos de limpeza confirmando sua teoria do armário. Sasuke bufou por causa do escândalo que se formou. Várias garrafas caíram, ela cambaleou e teria ido ao chão se ele não a sujeitasse. _Torpe_. Pôs os olhos em branco. Suas bochechas estavam tingidas de uma encantadora cor carmesim, produto da recente _atividade_ e certamente da vergonha por seu tropeço. Ficaram uns minutos assim, um abraçado ao outro. E Sakura creu que por fim sua curiosidade se veria saciada e se sentiria um pouco melhor. Erro. O Uchiha era mais rápido e estava cem vezes mais atento do que ela. A esquivou com agilidade e elegância de um felino aproximando sua boca do ouvido feminino, respirando ali, alterando as batidas do coração da Haruno.

– Não seja irritante Sa-ku-ra. – soletrou seu nome, e foda, quão bem soava dito por essa voz profunda. – Esta noite.

Largou-a, um segundo estava ali sentindo seu calor e no outro não. Em seus lábios um sorriso cínico se formou e saiu desse estreito armário deixando em seu interior uma Sakura confusa que não sabia o que era melhor, rir ou chorar. Humilhação.

_Crash._

**_"__Escutou isso? Era sua alma se rompendo."_ **Algo dentro dela partiu em mil pedaços, uma vez mais foi usada para satisfazer as necessidade de Sasuke e uma vez mais ele a deixou só. Era uma idiota. No entanto, por mais que dissesse que não estava bem, por mais que a vergonha a afogava, por mais que seu ânimo decaísse nunca lhe dizia "não". Era capaz de romper com os punhos uma parede, capaz de salvar vidas ou criar antídotos para os mais mortíferos venenos, mas não podia negar nada a esse maldito bastardo ao qual amava.

Nunca pode levantar a mão contra ele, nunca pode salvá-lo, nunca pode curá-lo, nunca pode fazer nada por ele sem que a considerasse uma irritação. Mas ele sempre negava as coisas a ela. Devia conformar-se com esses encontros furtivos e rápidos, conforme suas condições e mandos, dominante do controle. E para algo que ela desejava, para algo que ela lhe pedia não lhe dava. Por que não podia beijá-la? Ela jamais fez reclamações, nada, jamais exigiu ser algo para ele. Jamais! Ainda que lhe doesse seu abandono, ainda que sofresse com cada grosseria... e ainda assim... _Merda!_

Parecia que o Uchiha levava um sinal em seus lábios de "Proibido beijar" e quanto mais observava seus lábios carnudos, mais desejava prova-los. Maldito seja! Era injusto. **_"A vida não é justa, Sakura, alguns estão destinados a ganhar e outros a perder. Se quer provar a fruta do diabo, encontra-se no bando errado, querida."_**

Franziu os lábios torcendo-os para o lado, irritação. Bem... Pode ser que não fosse um gênio ou tão pouco uma grande coisa, mas a teimosia era forte. Ela beijaria Uchiha Sasuke, queira ele ou não queira. _Oh, sim_. Ela provaria a fruta do diabo, jurou-se em uma promessa muda, no mais aterrador dos silêncios, mas com a decisão brilhando em seus expressivos olhos verdes.


	2. Capítulo 2

Essa fic não me pertence. Pertence a Emiita que posta suas histórias no e me permitiu traduzi-la para vocês. Todos os créditos à autora. Naruto também não me pertence.

* * *

_**2. Herói**_

Caminhava por entre as ruas da vila com as mãos metidas em seus bolsos, seu ar despreocupado o acompanhava e sua aura de poder e terror o envolviam como uma segunda pele protegendo-o dos olhares acusadores dos aldeões, da curiosidade das crianças indefesas e do desprezo em geral de toda a aldeia. _Traidor. _Essa era a palavra que levava escrita a fogo em sua face e o que o diferenciava dos demais. Ele era um traidor para todos, um renegado sem sentimentos que não tinha nenhum direito de regressar a Konoha. _**"E na realidade... tem tal direito?"**_

Ao seu modo de ver, ele havia pagado seus crimes, _quase todos. _Havia sido julgado diante da voluptuosa Tsunade, castigado a realizar trabalhos comunitários bastante necessários depois da guerra e por sua vez, aceitado a efetuar só missões de rank D, toda uma vergonha para alguém como ele, sem sombra de dúvidas. E mais, estaria sendo vigiado a todo o momento por membros da Anbu e se fazia algum movimento considerado perigoso ou que indicara o princípio de uma traição estaria fodido. Durante todo um ano permaneceu acatando cada ordem em o mais profundo dos silêncios, mas sempre com seu orgulho prevalecendo diante de tudo. Aceitava as consequências de seus atos, não era tão covarde para não enfrentar os fatos ou se queixar a respeito. Entretanto, o trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias já haviam transcorrido e as pessoas continuavam vendo-o como um renegado. _Um assassino. _**_"Não é como se isso o irritasse. Não é Uchiha?"_**

Virou em uma esquina encontrando-se de frente com Naruto. Pensou em esconder-se ou fingir que não o havia visto, mas de nada serviria, Naruto o havia visto, suas cenas exageradas e seus saltos acrobáticos confirmavam isso. Esse imbecil o perseguiria e o torturaria com seus desagradáveis gritos até que ele se dignasse a parar e escutá-lo.

– Oi, Sasuke! Como está? De onde está vindo?

Rapidamente, como supôs desde o princípio, o loiro pendurou em seu pescoço sorrindo com esse sorriso tão característico dele, como se fosse uma raposa. E não pode evitar perguntar-se o que pensaria Naruto se soubesse de _onde_ estava vindo, com _quem _havia estado e _o que _estavam _fazendo. _Certamente no acreditaria nele, _tão pouco contaria alguma coisa a ele._

– Perdedor, solte-me.

– A quem você está chamando de perdedor, estúpido?

Tratou de soltar-se o empurrando, mas ao sentir-se insultado, Naruto o apertou com mais força bagunçando seu cabelo travessamente. Às vezes parecia mais uma criança do que um jovem de dezesseis anos. _Infantil._

No fim, Sasuke perdendo a pouca paciência que possuía, conseguiu soltar-se com um ágil movimento, saltando para trás. Encarou com arrogância a seu amigo e bufou ao sentir-se observado por vários olhos. Os que por ali passaram ficaram petrificados como se não tivessem nada melhor para fazer. Vários sussurros se perderam na brisa de outono que embalava suavemente as ruas de Konoha. O moreno não querendo dar importância ao assunto prosseguiu seu caminho _ou ao menos tratou de fazê-lo. _Perguntou-se o que pensariam todos eles se soubessem com _quem _havia estado fodendo. Sorriu com ironia.

– Aonde vai? – o loiro segurou seu antebraço parando-o.

– Para minha casa. – seu tom frio se fez presente.

– Vamos comer ramen. – Naruto pediu fazendo um beicinho.

Sasuke fez uma careta elevando seus finos lábios para o lado.

– Não.

– Oh, vamos, não seja tão amargo, Sasuke. Venha comer comigo, não gosto de comer sozinho, por favor. – juntou as mãos como em uma prece.

Sasuke rodou os olhos com impaciência. Como podia ser amigo desse imbecil? _**"A pergunta mais certa seria como é que esse imbecil é seu amigo e consegue suportá-lo."**_

Gruiu disfarçadamente, irritado e de má vontade aceitou ir ao Ichiraku com um Naruto feliz ao seu lado narrando sabe-se lá o que. Na realidade, tinha esse mal _ou bom _costume de desconectar-se quando seu melhor amigo começava a falar sem parar contando qualquer estupidez que passava pela mente ou algo que lhe ocorria durante o dia. Nem sequer se dignava em fingir que o escutava, não movia a cabeça concordando nem dizia alguma palavra ausente. Para que preocupar-se? _**"Por cortesia talvez?" **_Era absurdo. Era culpa de Naruto, seu papo não era interessante, pelo menos não o suficiente para que ele gastasse sua saliva em intervenções tontas ou sequer seus ouvidos. Isso ele deixava para _outros momentos._

Não sabia quanto tempo havia transcorrido desde que o loiro começou a engolir, quase sem mastigar e saborear, seu ramen enquanto continuava com sua falação indecifrável. Só o via mover os lábios de forma compulsiva. Ele e seus bons modos à mesa - pensou com ironia. - Fez uma careta de inconformidade que beirava ao desgosto. Ver seu amigo comer era tão ruim quanto suportar os gritos de Tsunade, uma tortura.

Num instante o zumbido inquietante cessou. Sasuke franziu o cenho. Era verdade que não o escutava com toda a atenção do mundo, mas nunca permanecia exilado. Girou seu rosto observando com atenção ao seu companheiro, o idiota fazia gestos e saudava a alguém à distância, mas ele não se preocupava em descobrir que era. Picado pela curiosidade esticou o pescoço superando o estorvo da cabeça do loiro e então viu _a quem _ele gritava. _**"A ela."**_

– Sakura! Vem comer ramen com a gente! O ramen está delicioso, pode acreditar.

Sakura sorriu começando a se aproximar, mas o sorriso congelou-se em seu rosto ao ver que Sasuke acompanhava Naruto. Tratando de parecer o mais natural possível, terminou de encurtar a distância entre eles fixando seus olhos verdes no loiro para não encontrar o olhar frio _dele_, não poderia suportá-lo, _não agora. _Suas mãos se retorceram atrás de suas costas, tratou de acalmar seus nervos falando miseravelmente.

– Outro dia como ramen com você Naruto. – desculpou-se em tom doce diante da mirada de cachorro abandonado que seu amigo lhe lançou. – Tenho muita pressa agora.

– Mas Sakura... O que pode ser mais importante do que uma rica tigela de ramen?

– É sério, não posso, tenho que... – tratou de pensar em uma boa desculpa, mas os olhos de Sasuke cravados nela não a deixavam pensar corretamente, simplesmente lhe resultava impossível. – Tenho que ir. – resolveu de maneira abrupta.

Fugiu o mais rápido que pode, correu, escapuliu da vista dos dois antes que Naruto a obrigasse a ficar e Sasuke a derretesse com seu olhar escaldante. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? _**"Realmente é tudo tão complicado ou é você que acha tudo complicado, Sakura?". **_Suspirou frustrada, quem dera se fosse ela que via tudo complicado, no final das contas, quanto tempo levavam tendo esses encontros _casuais_? _**"Três meses, cinco dias, quatro horas, vinte e seis minutos e quarenta segundos. E ainda não se acostumou?" **_

_Mentirosa. _Estava mentindo, não tinha nada para fazer, só queria fugir _dele. _O viu em sua expressão. Antes de tomar conhecimento de sua presença estava disposta a sentar-se ao lado de Naruto inclusive de dar-lhe uma bronca como sempre fazia ao vê-lo comer de forma tão mal-educada. No entanto, quando seus olhos se encontraram notou como os nervos dela afloraram, abaixou a cabeça e desculpou-se torpemente. _Não sabia mentir. _Além do mais, só manteve sua atenção no loiro. Maldita seja! Não quis prestar-lhe a mínima atenção, ignorou-o deliberadamente. _**"E isso te irrita, não Sasuke?"**_

Foda! O pior de tudo era que Sakura sempre fazia isso, não suportava olhá-lo na cara ou vê-lo depois desses momentos _íntimos_. O evitava cada vez que podia. O caso era que não a compreendia, por mais que pensava sobre isso não conseguia entender porque ela se comportava dessa forma tão _absurda. _Porque era realmente ilógico que depois de tudo o que eles faziam, ela ainda sentisse vergonha. Eles transavam, divertiam-se e ninguém sabia. Qual era exatamente o problema? Era normal que duas pessoas fizessem sexo, mas ela deveria saber, era doutora não? Ele não via nada de estranho, o único inconveniente que Sasuke via no assunto era a estúpida mania de Sakura tentar beijá-lo. _Na boca. _Ela tentava sempre beijá-lo nos lábios.

De repente bufou irritado com o mundo. Sentir-se ignorado por uma mulher, _por essa mulher, _o havia colocado de mau-humor. Além do mais, recordar a bendita obsessão dela tão pouco ajudava a melhorar seu estado de ânimo. Por que tanto interesse em beijá-lo? Não lhe entrava na cabeça. _**"E você, por que tanto drama? É só um beijo." **_E chegamos justamente na questão principal do assunto, não era um simples beijo, pelo menos não para ele. Merda, um beijo nos lábios significaria ter outro _tipo de intimidade _com ela. Desta forma tratava, na medida do possível, não vincular-se _muito _com ela. _**"Ah tá. Claro. Depois de foder com ela como um animal diz isso? Você é um gênio Uchiha."**_

_Demônios! _A única coisa que ele queria ter com Sakura era sexo, não desejava nenhum outro tipo de relação. O que implicava em provar seus lábios era criar falsas ilusões, expressar algo que ele realmente não sentia, confundir a moça de cabelo cor de rosa. E realmente seria bastante irritante ter que esclarecer tudo com ela quando ambos, "supunha-se", sabiam que só tinham sexo sem compromisso nenhum, sem obrigações ou reclamações. Por isso não a beijava. De certo modo, ele a protegia de si mesmo. _**"Desde quando é um herói, Sasuke?"**_

Gruiu alertando ao seu companheiro sobre sua fúria contida e fazendo com que este o olhasse sem compreender o motivo de seu estado, como sempre. Naruto era um maldito sem noção que não percebia nada diferente no comportamento de sua amiga. _Melhor para ele._ Levantou-se da cadeira como se fosse uma mola apoiando ambos os punhos sobre a mesa o que assustou o proprietário do Ichiraku. Deixou um par de notas no bar e começou a sair do estabelecimento sentindo um olhar persistente sobre ele.

– Já vai?

Por acaso não era óbvio? Não se dignou a respondê-lo e muito menos despedir-se, saiu dali possuido de furia. Sua aura de poder, normalmente intimidante, se fez mais intensa do que nunca. Os aldeões o olhavam com terror brilhando em seus rostos pálidos, o fato era que, o traidor, o vingador, o renegado da vila oculta da folha exibia seu poder em seus olhos injetados de sangue. O sharingan estava ativo e o demônio caminhou por entre as ruas.

* * *

Obrigada pelos reviews

Susan n.n

Bloodstained Alice

Lia

Danii Swan

Leona

Adrii-Chan


	3. Capítulo 3

Essa fic não me pertence. Pertence a Emiita que posta suas histórias no e me permitiu traduzi-la para vocês. Todos os créditos à autora. Naruto também não me pertence.

* * *

_**3. O lobo e a ovelha.**_

_Esgotada. _Sakura estava realmente cansada, seus ossos não suportavam mais o seu peso, seus músculos se encontravam totalmente rígidos e sua cabeça latejava como um sino martelando incessantemente. Abraçou-se a si mesma tentando cobrir-se mais com seu casaco, as noites começavam a ficar mais frias em Konoha e ela tremia de frio. A única coisa que desejava nesse instante era chegar à sua casa, tomar uma relaxante e merecida ducha e logo em seguida dormir. Contudo, um calafrio a percorreu ao lembrar-se de sua cama. Já não era tão animador voltar para casa. _Merda! _E tudo por sua culpa.

Por que tinha que acontecer essas coisas com ela? Por que simplesmente não podia deixar de lado suas emoções e aproveitar? Seria tão ruim não pensar? A imagem de Sasuke falando com ela invadiu sua mente. _Esta noite._ Como tantas outras vezes ele iria à sua casa, entraria em seu dormitório e... as cenas seguintes que a assaltaram fizeram com que suas bochechas pálidas tomassem um suave tom de rosado. Ele nu. Ela gemendo. Ele e ela, juntos, unidos...

Porra. Não era justo. Por que ela tinha que ruborizar igual uma garota de doze anos? Era humilhante, sobretudo ao ver o sorriso cínico que adornava os lábios de Sasuke ao vê-la nesse estado de timidez. _Bastardo. _Ele desfrutava ao vê-la assim, e mais, estava segura que o maldito orgulho dele crescia exorbitantemente ao perceber uma Sakura tão _frágil. _Deu um chute e arrastou uma pequena pedra que estava em seu caminho.

Suspirou resignada. Ao longe distinguiu seu prédio. Há pouco menos de seis meses abandonou a casa de seus pais e se tornou independente. Alugou esse pequeno, mas cômodo apartamento e ali se instalou. Seu pai não ficou satisfeito com a ideia de sua princesa deixar o ninho, mas era necessário. Ela amava seu progenitor com loucura, no entanto, após a perda de sua mãe há três anos, ele se tornara extremamente protetor com ela. Necessitava ter seu espaço, talvez esquecer que em algum momento foi uma criança mimada e sentir o que era viver sozinha.

Entrou por fim pela porta, subiu com lentidão as escadas, seu apartamento estava no terceiro pavimento. Odiou com todas as suas forças essas malditas escadas, fazia falta um elevador e amaldiçoou em um murmúrio indecifrável o construtor daquele bendito edifício, a crescente atividade que houve no hospital e definitivamente tudo o que lhe impediu de chegar em casa mais cedo. Suspirou de puro alívio ao distinguir a porta de sua casa, introduziu a chave na fechadura e o silêncio a recebeu com boas vindas.

Acendeu as luzes e preparou-se para sua rotina. Com um nó de temor no estômago dirigiu-se ao seu dormitório, pegou seu pijama e praticamente trotou até o banheiro. Fechou a porta com uma batida e trancou-se. Certamente que fora uma paranoia, bobo e até estúpido fazer isso, sabia que ele não chegaria cedo e verdade seja dita, nenhuma tranca impediria que ele entrasse no banheiro, mas fazer isso lhe dava certa tranquilidade. **"**_**Do que tem medo, Sakura?" **_Dele. Mas não era medo de ser morta ou ferida por ele. Era medo de suas carícias, de suas lambidas, de sua paixão, de sua luxúria, de seu desejo. _Seu desejo por ela. _Porque de certa maneira, sentia-se triste e usada. E, sobretudo, porque provavelmente, ela cairia como a estúpida ovelha que era e deixaria se capturar pelo lobo.

Mais aliviada tomou banho e desfrutou da agradável sensação que invadiu seu corpo ao notar as cálidas gotas de água escorregar sobre sua suave pele. Relaxou e fechou os olhos evitando pensar em qualquer coisa, concentrou-se unicamente na sensação de cócegas que a água produzia.

Banhada e com o cabelo ainda úmido dirigiu-se a cozinha, mas não antes de ligar o televisor. Essa era outra estúpida mania que havia adquirido desde que vivia só. O silêncio, sobre tudo à noite, a inquietava, era insuportável e frustrante. Seus sentidos aguçavam-se e lhe deixava insegura e assustada com qualquer ruído estranho. Era infantil, no entanto, o som das suaves vozes provenientes daquela caixa idiota a ajudava a sentir paz, enganava a si mesma e acreditava estar acompanhada, _mas era um engano reconfortante. _Preparou para si uma simples ceia, uma torrada e um copo de leite quente. Acomodou-se em seu sofá e ali permaneceu observando qualquer coisa, distraindo-se. De certa forma esse aparato eletrônico conseguia esse feitio já que nada mais conseguia parar seus pensamentos.

Permaneceu ali o que lhe pareceram horas. Na realidade não era consciente do tempo transcorrido e não importava sabê-lo. Seus olhos cor de jade observavam com atenção a tela, sua boca estava sutilmente aberta e seu cenho levemente franzido prova de sua concentração. Seu peito subia e descia em um ritmo constante, suave e pausadamente. _Tranquilidade. _E porra, ele estava desconfiado. Parecia que ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de ir à cama, nem sequer havia se movido desde que sentou nesse maldito sofá. Ainda que lhe parecesse imoral continuou observando-a. Não era certo, era de muito mau gosto e, sinceramente, ele não tinha o direito de andar espionando-a dessa forma, mas não pode evitar. _**"É a isso o que chamam de cair baixo, Uchiha."**_

Quanto mais a olhava, mais a fúria crescia em seu interior e a pouca paciência que tinha se esgotava como uma folha consumida pelas chamas. Socou seu punho com a árvore ao qual estava parado. A janela pela qual ele a vigiava dava para os fundos do edifício e não podia ser mais prática. Estava farto de esperar. Se ela não tinha pressa em ir seu dormitório com seus próprios pés, ele a levaria. _**"Se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé." **_Um sorriso de canto se apoderou de seu rosto.

Suas pupilas começaram a pesar e verdadeiramente queria fechá-las, queria dormir, descansar, necessitava-o. E ainda assim, permanecia estoicamente acordada, com a visão fixa na tela e procurando decifrar de que diabo se tratava o filme que se desenrolava diante dela. Um grito vindo da televisão a fez saltar de seu lugar, cobriu-se mais com a manta e sentiu uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago. De imediato sentiu desejo de apagar a luz, mas suas pernas não se moviam, viu-se paralisada. Observavam-na. _Merda! __**"Paranoia ou realidade? O que você acha Sakura?"**_

Seu coração começou a martelar contra seu peito e a adrenalina correu rápida por suas veias. Suas pupilas se dilataram e seus sentidos aguçaram-se. Não podia ver nada fora do comum, as sombras dos seus móveis confundiram-se com a escuridão. Não ouviu nenhum ruído estranho, o silêncio era cortado pelas vozes provenientes da tv, mas sentiu dois pares de olhos cravados em sua nuca atravessando-a. Um olhar penetrante e intimidante. Encolheu-se em seu assento tratando, em vão, de fazer-se tão pequena de modo que _ele _não a visse, apesar de saber que isso era impossível.

Um calafrio percorreu-lhe a coluna ao sentir esse gélido hálito em seu pescoço. Os pêlos de seu corpo eriçaram-se e suspirou sem poder evitar. Sakura estava tremendo e uma macabra sensação de satisfação e _diversão_ preencheu seu interior.

– Sa-sasuke? – ela gaguejou surpreendida.

Ele elevou uma sobrancelha ao notar seu titubeio.

– Esperava a alguém mais, Sakura?

A ira que havia sido temporariamente dominada por ele ao entrar no apartamento apoderou-se dele novamente ao fazer tal pergunta. Por sua cabeça passaram como em uma tortura, as imagens de Sakura esperando outra pessoa, _entregando-se a outra pessoa_. A ideia de vê-la com outro homem que não fosse ele causou-lhe furor de tal maneira que seus olhos ónix tingiram-se de escarlate, novamente sua linha sucessora ativou-se por conta própria. E ele por sua parte, não se ajudou para que seus nervos tranquilizassem. _**"Talvez se não a houvesse assustado, ela poderia falar...".**_

Ela tratou de emitir uma palavra convincente, sentia o desejo de justificar-se ainda que uma vozinha lhe perguntasse por que fazê-lo quando o que existia entre eles era apenas sexo sem compromisso. Graças a quem sabe o que, sua língua travessa não pode mover-se e não deixou escapar esse comentário viperino. Haveria sido pior. Ela sabia. A fúria de Sasuke era percebida no ambiente, a tensão que se instalou entre os dois era palpável, e como dizem, poderia ser cortada com uma faca. O máximo que a cabelo-rosa conseguiu foi negar com a cabeça repetidas vezes.

O moreno sorriu satisfeito e acariciou com seu nariz o pescoço feminino, percorreu a lateral aspirando aquele aroma de cereja embriagando-se, acalmando pouco a pouco sua irritação aflorada de lugar nenhum. Espalhou vários beijos ao longo daquela pele até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha e morde-lo gentilmente. Sakura fechou os olhos, um tremor de antecipação atravessou seu corpo, suas mãos agarraram a manta com força e os nós de seus dedos tornaram-se brancos tamanha era sua necessidade de manter-se consciente. Um suave gemido estrangulado escapou de sua garganta sem poder evitá-lo. Definitivamente, o pescoço era seu ponto débil. _**"Teu pescoço? Não seria melhor dizer que ele é teu ponto débil, Sakura?"**_

Sasuke rodeou o sofá colocando-se diante dela e tampando a pouca luz que saia da televisão. Novamente um sorriso cínico apoderou-se de sua face, mas ela não pode apreciá-lo, pois permanecia com olhos fechados não querendo comprovar a verdade tão evidente.

– Olhe para mim, Sakura.

Por que ele sempre tinha que dar-lhe ordens? Não tinha outro tom de voz? Não sabia pedir as coisas? _**"Está falando de Uchiha Sasuke, ele nunca pede nada". **_Ela bufou em um gesto pouco feminino de sua parte. O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha por sua ação e não desfez seu sorriso até que os olhos jades abriram-se. Ela engoliu saliva abruptamente ao vê-lo, uma sensação de pequenez e fragilidade a envolveu, era como uma menina assustada porque seu papai ia lhe dar uma bronca. _**"Mas Sasuke não é seu pai e tão pouco vai te castigar, pelo menos não dessa forma...".**_

Ele colocou-se à altura dela e entre suas pernas. Suas mãos grandes e rudes afastaram a manta que ela seguia segurando e descansaram sobre os joelhos da moça. Seu olhar escuro a percorreu por completo fazendo-a sentir-se nua diante dele. Uma suave cor vermelha cobriu as bochechas pálidas e ainda assim, Sakura não abaixou a cabeça como costumava fazer. Não. Ela permanecia observando fixamente aqueles lábios extremamente tentadores no seu ponto de vista. A língua feminina passeou por seu lábio inferior umedecendo-o. Este ato não passou despercebido por Sasuke e quase desejou que fosse sua própria língua a provar essa boca. Criticou-se mentalmente por esse pensamento. _**"Até seus próprios pensamentos te traem, Uchiha". **_

As mãos dele começaram a subir pelas coxas deixando em sua viagem um rastro de fogo que incendiou e despertou Sakura por completo. No baixo ventre feminino uma sensação de antecipação se instalou e os primeiros batimentos de desejo afloraram como a pólvora antes de explodir. Permaneceu estática controlando seus próprios instintos, concentrando-se em reprimir os suspiros que tentavam sair por sua garganta. Não queira dar a ele esse gosto, _não agora. _Não queria que ele visse o efeito que ele causava nela, _não agora. __**"Ele já sabe o que causa em você, Sakura".**_

Sasuke franziu o cenho diante da falta de participação dela. Realmente gostava de desfrutar do corpo dela, mas quando as carícias eram mútuas. Jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas gostava _como _ela o tocava dessa forma tão bipolar mudando de uma faceta mais inocente e duvidosa a outra mais ansiosa e luxuriosa. E de qualquer maneira, apesar de que suas intenções ficassem claras, ela não se movia o que o levou a perguntar-se por que. O que havia feito? _**"Tratá-la como um objeto está bom?".**_

– Que merda há com você? – Sasuke perguntou inexpressivamente.

– Nada.

Sasuke gruiu. Acreditava que ele era estúpido? Uma veia palpitou em sua testa.

– Humpf, não acredito em você.

– Tenho sono. – desculpou-se ela. Na realidade estava se provando. Poderia resistir a ele? Sasuke a usava, sempre era tudo debaixo de seus termos, ela nunca opinava. Estava tratando de comprovar se era capaz de negá-lo algo, se resistiria a ele.

– Tsk, irritante.

– Vou para cama.

Ela levantou-se do sofá disposta a cumprir seu propósito. Seu corpo lhe gritava que não se afastasse dele, no entanto, sua mente a felicitava por sua integridade, sua voz não se quebrou nenhuma vez aparentando mais controle do que possuía. O rosto de Sasuke não expressou nenhuma emoção, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam diante da ideia absurda de Sakura e seus punhos foram a única coisa que delatou seu estado de irritação.

Um passo, dois passos, três passos e não foi tão longe. Uns braços a detiveram puxando-a pela cintura e fazendo suas costas chocarem com um peito duro. Seus olhos observaram a porta de seu quarto, estava desorientada pelo recente movimento que foi demasiado rápido para captá-lo. Novamente o hálito de Sasuke estava em sua nuca.

– Você vai para cama, _mas não para dormir..._ – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela com a voz roca.

Ele a apertou contra si fazendo-a notar sua ereção e... _Merda, isso a excitou. _Rendeu-se. Sakura deu-se a volta ainda rodeada pelos braços dele e foi ela a primeira a atacar, a ovelha atacou o lobo. Beijou o pescoço dele colocando as mãos por baixo da camisa subindo-a, querendo explorar mais. Sasuke sorriu vaidoso por sua mudança de atitude, começou a caminhar arrastando-a com ele mesmo a tarefa sendo complicada, ela não o largava. Suas mãos apertaram o traseiro dela carregando-a. As pernas torneadas dela o envolveram enquanto a mesma seguia lambendo-o.

Sem saber exatamente como o fez, conseguiu situá-la sobre a cama enquanto ele permaneceu de pé observando-a atentamente, devorando-a com o olhar. Os olhos verdes tomaram uma cor mais escura por causa da recente luxúria que a invadiu. A habitação estava sumida em sombras e só era possível ver feixes de luz produzidos pelos raios de lua que entravam pelas fissuras da janela e caiam diretamente sobre a pele pálida da rosada fazendo-a brilhar por si só. Sasuke se livrou da estúpida camisa e posicionou-se acima dela com um de seus joelhos separando as pernas femininas.

Sakura não chegou a compreender porque diabos fez isso e na verdade, agora mesmo, não encontrava sentido em nada, só era consciente dele, de seu magnífico corpo pressionando o seu e esquentando-o com cada roce entre ambos. As mãos habilidosas de Sasuke a livraram da camiseta e isso a fez recordar que não vestia nada por baixo. De imediato um ataque de timidez a inundou e tratou de cobrir-se, no entanto, Sasuke com sua boca não permitiu. Brincou com um de seus seios eriçando-o por completo e dando voltas com a boca como se fosse um caramelo. _**"Ou talvez ela seja seu caramelo. Uchiha".**_

Aproximou-se mais dela fazendo-a passar as pernas por sua cintura e conseguindo que seus sexos se roçassem, a fricção os fez suspirar juntos. Sasuke mordeu o botão rosado e baixou sua mão pelo vale dos seios rumo ao abdômen plano. A sensação de mil borboletas percorrendo o corpo envolveu Sakura. Ele seguiu até o meio das pernas femininas e a acariciou, massageou seu clitóris com crescente habilidade. O sexo dela palpitou com força, moveu o quadril contra os dedos mágicos exigindo mais e um sorriso de lado apoderou-se dos lábios dele. Contudo, ele também precisava de atenção, seu membro atingiu o ponto de dor.

As mãos desajeitadas dela deslizaram pela pele perolada até as calças e baixá-las liberando-o. Os olhos ónix cravaram-se nos dela e o desejo que viu neles a sobressaltou. Sem poder esperar mais, Sasuke apartou qualquer resto de pano que restava em seus corpos e se posicionou entre as pernas dela com seu membro ereto roçando a entrada do corpo dela. Um gemido escapou da boca de Sakura, não foi capaz de reprimi-lo por mais tempo.

Ele a penetrou. De uma só estocada entrou profundamente nela gruindo de prazer, sentido como se amoldavam um ao outro. Marcou um ritmo lento no início, torturando-a, castigando-a por fazê-lo esperar, por fazer-se de difícil com ele. _**"E por acaso não o merece?". **_Mas, porra, isso também era uma tortura para ele. Necessitava dela. Aumentou as investidas para a satisfação de ambos. As unhas dela cravaram em suas costas marcando-o, deixando pequenas feridas vermelhas em sua pele pálida e isso o agradou, ainda que não o admitisse em voz alta. O excitava quando ela fazia isso. E é que... a cabelo-rosa fazia coisas, realizava ações, simples gestos inocentes que para seus hormônios eram bombas atômicas, esquentava seu corpo e conseguia que o sangue em suas veias queimasse.

As paredes vaginais estreitaram seu membro. Sakura estava próxima do orgasmo e ele estava bem atrás dela. Os espasmos a percorreram, arqueou as costas quando o clímax a inundou e gemeu o nome dele em um murmúrio sensual. Sasuke se derramou dentro dela e então sentiu uns dentes cravarem-se em seu pescoço justamente onde o pulso batia. Lançou ao ar um grito de surpresa. Dor mesclado com prazer. _Sua. Sakura era sua. _A afirmação lhe veio proveniente de lugar nenhum, mas estava ali em sua mente e, contudo, ainda que fosse contraditório, ele estava de acordo. _**"Por que será, Uchiha?". **_Até que uma nova revelação o alcançou: Sakura não havia tentado beijá-lo. Por quê? Ela sempre reclamava um beijo nos lábios, sempre, não houve uma só vez que sua teimosia não fosse imposta. Então... Por que desta vez ela não tentou? _**"E por acaso não era você que não queria esse tipo de coisa? Qual é Uchiha?". **_Sem querer dar mais voltas, cansado deixou-se cair ao lado da mulher, _sua mulher_ e com o cenho franzido pelo recente descobrimento deixou-se cair nos braços de Morfeu.

.

.


	4. Capítulo 4

Essa fic não me pertence. Pertence a Emiita que posta suas histórias no ffnet e me permitiu traduzi-la para vocês. Todos os créditos à autora. Naruto também não me pertence.

* * *

_**4. Incoerência**_

A luz entrou direto pela janela, os raios solares pousaram diretos em seus olhos e com uma careta de desgosto despertou. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi um peso a mais ao seu lado, uma pequena cosquinha em seu peito e um sutil aroma de cereja próximo ao seu nariz. Sorriu arrogante, não era necessário ver para saber quem era a pessoinha que dormia profundamente em seus braços. A mão em sua cintura circulou até suas coxas e subiu passeando por suas costas deleitando-se na suavidade de sua cremosa pela desnuda. Seus olhos ónix a devoravam observavam todo o corpo da jovem e cravaram-se no pescoço, ali onde o pulso batia estava uma marca, sua marca. E novamente o sentimento de possessividade o invadiu. Minha, gritou sua mente. Franziu o cenho por esse comentário mental, mas decidiu não dar-lhe a menor importância. Deslizou pela cama, levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banho.

Desfrutou de uma agradável e refrescante ducha com água fria que o ajudou a esclarecer as ideias. Sentia as gotas caírem com pressão sobre seus ombros e escorrer por suas longas costas e duro abdômen. Perguntou-se como caralho havia chegado até ali, a essa situação. Porra, nunca chegou a imaginar que terminaria sentindo atração exatamente por essa cabelo rosa irritante, mas assim foi. Desejava-a de uma forma diferente das demais mulheres com que havia estado e às vezes isso o oprimia porque não entendia o motivo. E mais, havia um motivo? _**"Talvez até haja, só que você não o vê."**_ Por um momento fechou os olhos e levou a cabeça mais adiante deixando cair a água sobre a nuca, sentiu as cosquinhas e tentou não pensar, não recordar nada que tivesse relação a ela.

Deu meia volta, estendeu seu braço em busca de algo... algo que nunca encontrou, ou melhor, dizendo, alguém. Abriu um olho e depois o outro. Não estava. Sasuke não estava. Deveria se surpreender? Quantas vezes o bastardo fez isso? Bufou em voz alta colocando-se de barriga para cima e irritada franziu os lábios. Sem demora o ruído da água proveniente do banheiro a fez mudar de expressão. Um sorriso aflorou por si só iluminando sua manhã e dando-lhe a entender que a vida era menos injusta. Bipolar. _**"Sakura, vai ao médico. Preocupas-me." **_

Levantou-se de um salto, vestiu-se com a primeira roupa que encontrou pelo caminho que neste caso foi a camisa de Sasuke. Dirigiu-se à cozinha cantarolando uma canção e se dispôs a preparar o café da manhã.

Quando o moreno saiu da ducha um agradável odor chegou até suas fossas nasais e soube que Sakura estava desperta. Vestiu sua calça e deixou-se guiar pelo aroma de café. Permaneceu apoiado no marco da porta. Ali, movendo as cadeiras ao som de seu cantar, ele a encontrou. Ergueu uma sobrancelha sinceramente divertido e encantado com a situação. Descobriu, para o regozijo de seu ego, que o agradava vê-la vestida com sua roupa. Sexy. E outra vez a possessividade sobre ela o pegou desprevenido. Instintivamente seus olhos cravaram-se no pescoço dela focando no sinal vermelho feito por seus dentes. Sua.

Aproximou-se como um caçador de sua presa, ela ainda não havia percebido sua presença e isso lhe dava certa vantagem. _**"Você sempre tem vantagem sobre ela." **_Não lhe surpreendeu o fato dela dar um salto quando ele depositou as mãos em sua cintura e a atraiu para seu corpo. O coração de Sakura disparou dentro do peito e um gritinho de sobressalto foi liberado mesmo sabendo exatamente quem era. Deu a volta entre os braços dele e ficou paralisada ao ver o peito desnudo de Sasuke. Engoliu em seco ao vê-lo. Porra, por que tinha que ser tão perfeito e extremamente egocêntrico? Não podia pelo menos vestir-se? _**"Está vestida com a camisa dele, Sakura. Com o que pretende que ele se cubra gênio? Com seu vestido?" **_Golpeou-se mentalmente ao recordar desse pequeno detalhe sem importância e percebeu o sorriso arrogante no rosto masculino. Merda! Estava sem fala e ele estava rindo dela. Maldito Uchiha.

– Você me assustou. – ela o reprovou inflando as bochechas em um gesto infantil.

– Não é minha culpa que você seja medrosa, Sa-ku-ra. – disse ele próximo à orelha dela e mordeu o lóbulo.

Porra. Esse tom de voz rouco era... sexy. Por acaso podia ser legal? Porque realmente teria que ser ilegal esse tom e, sobretudo, essa forma de dizer seu nome. _**"Se vamos por esse lado todo ele deveria ser ilegal. Não é verdade querida?" **_

– Eu não sou medrosa. – Sakura negou torpemente aparentando mais tranquilidade do que realmente sentia. Era inumanamente impossível ter serenidade com ele tão próximo a si e respirando em sua orelha. – Você é que tem certa obsessão em me assustar e aparecer sem fazer ruído.

– Insinua que eu tenho a culpa?

Mmm… Fala. _**"Sasuke sabe falar. Milagre!" **_Era uma das conversas mais compridas que haviam mantido e mais, sua relação se baseava basicamente em sexo. Bater papo não era seu forte.

– Quem disse que era insinuação?

Nos olhos jades centelhou a travessura. Sakura estava jogando com ele. Sasuke a encarou dessa forma tão intensa característica dele e que a fazia sentir-se pequena e intimidada. Só que desta vez não foi assim. Sakura deu língua e sorriu. Estava se divertindo, não sabia de onde tinha tirado esse renovado valor para falar tão abertamente com ele, não entendia como suas bochechas ainda não estavam coradas e porque conseguia encará-lo sem sentir vergonha. No entanto, assim era, talvez tenha aprendido com ele. Porque estava cansada de ser a marionete do Uchiha. Em seu coração cada vez era mais pesada a carga que levava e logo iria se romper. Tinha que demonstrar a ele e demonstrar a si mesma que podia manejar bem toda essa situação, que já não era aquela menina estúpida e que agora era uma mulher. E a primeira coisa certa que fez desde a noite anterior foi abrir mão de sua obsessão por beijá-lo. Ainda queria esse beijo, desejava-o, mas não estava disposta a dobrar-se, não mais desplantes, não mais humilhações, nada mais.

– Não jogue comigo Sakura. – Sasuke tratou de assustá-la com seu tom frio, mas ela estava mais que familiarizada com esse tom de voz. Esse era seu pão de cada dia.

– Não estou jogando com você, Sasuke. Só digo a mais pura verdade. – contestou com indiferença enrugando o nariz.

O olhar ónix prendeu o olhar dela inquietando-a. Por mais que tentasse ser mais forte, de sentir-se mais forte, de mostrar-se mais forte, Sasuke era seu maldito ponto débil. A cabelo-rosa mordeu seu lábio inferior. E aí estava de novo. Um gesto totalmente inocente e habitual nela, ele transformava em algo sensual, fodidamente sensual. E isso o agradava, oh sim.

Por inércia ou por estupidez, não soube com exatidão, acercou-se perigosamente dela, de sua boca. Não soube de onde demônios saiu esse instinto, essa força que o atraia aos lábios de Sakura com a intenção de mordê-los ele mesmo. Não sabia. De verdade que não foi consciente do que fazia até que a respiração irregular da Hanuro acalentou sua pálida bochecha.

Deus! Sakura sentia-se como uma nuvem flutuando à deriva. Seu corpo tremeu como uma folha pronta para cair de uma árvore. E porque não dizê-lo que estava emocionada. Por fim ele ia beijá-la? Isso estava acontecendo de verdade? Ou era uma ilusão de sua mente traidora? Desejou que ele se aproximasse mais, que juntasse os lábios com os seus, que os saboreasse, desfrutasse, mordesse e succionasse. Uma diminuta voz em sua cabeça lhe gritou que desse um passo adiante, no entanto ela se negou. Ela não mais buscaria algo que ele não estava disposto a dar. Se ele a beijasse, perfeito, não se negaria, mas não voltaria a tentar. Teimosa.

Que merda estava fazendo? _**"Deixando se levar?" **_Porra. Quase podiam misturar seus hálitos, seus narizes quase se roçavam carinhosamente, quase podia sentir os lábios de Sakura sobre os seus e então... A pouca racionalidade que ainda restava nele despertou seu cérebro e o fez se separar bruscamente dela. A desilusão a invadiu caindo sobre ela como um fodido balde de água fria. Tão rápido como suas pernas permitiram, ela deu a volta incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos, pois sentia que algo dentro dela havia se partido com esse maldito afastamento e de pronto as lágrimas ameaçariam brotar se insistisse em permanecer estática encarando-o.

– Sente-se, o café da manhã está quase pronto. - ela conseguiu engolir sua dor e usar sua voz nesse comentário distante e sem emoção porque já não podia permitir expressar nada.

Maldita seja! Por que se enchia de ilusões estúpidas? Deveria ter prestado mais atenção nas lições que a vida lhe deu, deveria, mas não o fez. Seguia cometendo os mesmos erros uma e outra vez. Às vezes pensava que era uma espécie de masoquista tropeçando na mesma pedra ao caminhar e encontrando-se sempre com o mesmo chão. Ela e sua falta de juízo. Sentia desejo de golpear algo, de acertar seu poderoso punho fechado contra uma parede e rompê-la em mil pedaços assim como estava seu coração. E, sobretudo, arrependia-se de não ter dado umas bofetadas no Uchiha. Sim, isso era o que deveria ter feito. Deixar marcado seus cinco dedos naquele rosto perfeito e fazê-lo saber que com ela não se brincava. Por que brincava dessa maneira com seus sentimentos? Não se dava conta do quanto ela ambicionava esse beijo? O muito que significava para ela? Bastardo Insensível.

Hoje era seu asqueroso dia livre. Era curioso como uma manhã ensolarada, de crescente atividade e que deveria lhe parecer alegre não só pelo cantar dos pássaros, mas por não ter que estar presa no meio da correria do hospital, converteu-se em um dia dos mais deprimentes. E a culpa era desse cubinho de gelo ambulante. Arrg! Esse idiota. Moveu a cabeça de um lado ao outro rapidamente tentando apartar esses pensamentos de sua mente. Fez algumas caretas com sua boca e seu punho se moveu no ar. Alguns aldeões a olharam de lado intrigados com sua atitude e assustados imaginando que em algum momento ela simplesmente explodiria, começaria a gritar, soltar espuma pela boca e destruir tudo o que encontrasse pela frente. _**"Exageram ou estão próximos da realidade? Qual sua opinião, Sakura?"**_

– Exagerados. - murmurou para si mesma elevando sua cabeça com dignidade e prosseguindo em seu caminho como se não houvesse acontecido nada. Odiava que a olhassem com se fosse um animalzinho de feira.

– Como vai feia?

Caraaaalho. Deu um pulo do chão, levou as mãos ao peito e emitiu um grito agudo. Não, no final das contas tinha que dar razão ao bastardo disso que era uma medrosa. Por que todo mundo tinha que assustá-la? Por acaso levava um cartaz escrito na cara que dizia: Dia oficial "Assustemos a Sakura. Um susto, um sonho." Isso era incrível. Bufou irritada enquanto virava-se com o rosto contraído pela fúria e acompanhado de um suave tom vermelho. Encontrou-se de frente com o típico sorriso falso de Sai.

– Que diabos acontece com você? Não se deu conta que me assustou, idiota? - gritou exaltada com seu amigo. Uma veia começou a palpitar na testa da cabelo-rosa.

– Não fique assim, feia, não é minha culpa que seja fácil te assustar.

O rosto de Sakura desmoronou e as palavras morreram em sua garganta. Empalideceu notavelmente e sentiu que o mundo debaixo de seus pés movia-se velozmente, a vertigem sem sombra de dúvidas a invadiu. Seu coração martelou forte contra seu peito querendo sair pela boca, querendo explodir de uma maldita vez toda a dor. Ele tinha que pronunciar essas palavras? Justo essas palavras? E então regressou naquela manhã. Já não estava parada no meio das ruas de Konoha. Agora estava em sua casa, em sua cozinha com ele. Dor. A dor quebrou de lado a lado sua alma. Merda, como doía o repudio.

Sai apagou o sorriso de sua cara e se aproximou dela segurando-a, parecia que a qualquer momento ia desfalecer. Sakura engoliu abruptamente ao dar-se conta do olhar de seu amigo. A oprimia. A oprimia esse olhar tão escuro. Porque era muito parecido e tão diferente do olhar dele. Porque o Anbu assemelhava-se muito ao Uchiha assim como se diferenciava. Bem, podia-se dizer que ele era o substituto do vingador tanto pela rivalidade com Naruto, tanto por ser parecido fisicamente com ele ou por seu posto na equipe. No entanto, ela tinha muito claro que Sai não era Sasuke. E ainda assim, ao escutar essa estúpida frase foi como se a cena se repetisse lentamente em sua mente torturando-a.

– Sakura, você está bem?

A voz dele quebrou com cada tentativa que ela fez para responder, mas por ele assentiu com a cabeça segurando-se ainda aos antebraços dele tranquilizando sua respiração e necessitando desse aperto que a mantinha na realidade, a maldita realidade.

– Você está muito pálida.

– Não precisa me ajudar tanto. - ironizou ela.

– Não é nenhuma irritação. - contestou ele sem capitar a ironia nas palavras dela e sorriu de forma tão falsa.

Sakura sorriu com amargura. Sai nunca ia mudar.

– Já me sinto melhor. - respirou fundo repetidas vezes concentrando-se unicamente em inalar e exalar. Seu amigo seguia segurando-a e encarando-a com grande atenção tratando de decifrar o porquê de seu estado.

– Tem certeza que está melhor, feia?

Não respondeu, pelo contrário, uma pergunta passou por sua mente, uma pergunta louca e incoerente, mas uma dúvida no fim das contas. Não estava segura de seu raciocínio, e mais, até ela mesma podia assegurar que era estúpido, mas... _**"Esse "mas" vai te meter em muitos problemas, Sakura."**_

– Sai você me beijaria?

Sakura jogou a cabeça de lado graciosamente deixando cair algumas mechas de cabelo no rosto sem chegar a compreender de fato a pergunta. Não diziam que esses dois se pareciam muito? _**"Sim, mas fisicamente e não psicologicamente, querida" **_Então, talvez ele pudesse lhe dar a resposta que tanto ansiava do Uchiha e que estava claro que ele não pensava lhe dar. _**"Do que está falando? Você de verdade não quer que ele te beije ou sim?**_

– Bateu com a cabeça? - Sai examinou incrédulo à sua amiga em busca de algum ferimento.

– Não, idiota. Responde à minha pergunta. Você me beijaria? - insistiu quase expectante.

Sai duvidou em responder e mais, o que podia responder? Pouco entendia de sentimentos e emoções. Como ele ia saber o que fazer?

– Onde?

– Nos lábios. - Sakura respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

_**"Hanuro, perdeu a cabeça e todo o bom senso". **_Era bem possível que fosse assim e estava atuando de maneira incoerente. E daí? Tinha alguma coisa a perder?

.

.


	5. Capítulo 5

Essa fic não me pertence. Pertence a Emiita que posta suas histórias no ffnet e me permitiu traduzi-la para vocês. Todos os créditos à autora. Naruto também não me pertence.

* * *

5. O primeiro

Um prêmio. Definitivamente devia ganhar um prêmio por sua estupidez. Nunca pensou que passar tanto tempo com Naruto tivesse consequências negativas em seus neurônios, mas assim era. Transformou-se em tonto, doente de idiotice precoce. Como diabos isso ocorreu a ele? Por que caralhos se aproximou dela? Porra. Ele não tinha que colocar-se nessa situação, de colocá-los nessa situação. Não deixou claro que ele não queria beijá-la? Não deixou claro que ele não queria nada mais com ela e que o limite era o beijo? Que não era seu herói, seu cavaleiro andante que ia protegê-la de si mesma? **_"Creio que agora terá que protegê-la de você... Que complicado, não Uchiha?"_**. Merda, merda, merdissíma.

Suspirou frustrado consigo mesmo e seus malditos pensamentos persistentes e agoniantes. Ainda não compreendia o que lhe passou pela mente ao aproximar-se tanto de Sakura, nem sequer entendeu porque os lábios dela lhe pareceram tão tentadores. Não era lógico. Era a primeira vez que se mostravam tão... asquerosamente deliciosos. A primeira vez que quis provar seu sabor e regozijar-se neles. Fazia três meses que essa loucura havia começado, porque sim, aquilo era uma porra de uma loucura muito prazerosa. E em nenhuma das vezes anteriores desejou tanto quanto hoje. Porque não, não ia negar, ele ansiava por um beijo, esse beijo. Todavia, achava que era por motivos diferentes aos da cabelorrosa. Além do mais, ele seguia acreditando que um beijo nos lábios podia significar algo mais, algo que ele não estava disposto a dar, nem sentir. Ponto final. **_"Então, por que esse pequeno deslize pela manhã, Uchiha, se o tem tudo tão claro?"_**.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo enganchando seus dedos nas pontas e puxando para trás como se fosse arrancar todos os problemas por ali, lamentavelmente não era tão fácil assim. Continuava bastante irritado consigo mesmo por seu erro, seu fodido erro. Pulava de telhado em telhado dando voltas sem querer chegar à sua casa no distrito Uchiha e ter que suportar as perguntas gritadas por Karin, os sorrisos e comentários picantes de Suigetsu e... bem, Juugo não o irritava se não viesse à tona sua outra personalidade. Era alguém muito pacífico. Sua equipe havia regressado com ele para Konoha apesar de serem livres para irem aonde quisessem, mas eles optaram seguir a Sasuke. Por quê? A vida é um mistério e ele tão pouco se preocupou de perguntá-los. Viviam com ele ao fim e ao cabo, a residência familiar era grande o suficiente para os quatro. **_"E você já havia se acostumado à presença deles, não?"_**.

De repente um flash chamou sua atenção. Ao longe distinguiu um montinho rosa vestida de... Amarelo? Um vestido amarelo pálido delineava sua figura aderindo-se perigosamente à sua fina cintura e destacava suas largas e torneadas pernas, uma jaqueta preta lhe protegia do frio que começava a levantar na aldeia. Sentiu a boca extremamente seca e pastosa e ainda que tentasse engolir não pode. A viu fazer inúmeros gestos com as mãos, típico dela. Entretanto, uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente, a pergunta de um milhão por assim dizê-lo: Por que diabos ia tão destapada essa louca? **_"Homem, como assim destapada... Ela não tem culpa do vestido lhe cair tão bem e de não mostrar-se só para você, Uchiha"_**. A seguiu com o olhar captando efetivamente que não só ele a estava olhando com fixação. Oh não, claro que não. O setor masculino que transitava pela rua também havia notado a beleza da garota, além do que, quem não chamaria a atenção tendo o cabelo rosa e realizava esses gestos tão exagerados? Jamais passaria desapercebida, isso era certo. _**"Só se sobressai por isso? Está seguro de que não é por suas lindas pernas e firme traseiro?". **_Instintivamente cravou seus olhos em sua retaguarda. _Merda_. O mais frustrante de toda a situação? Ela não se dava conta da lascívia que provocava. _Fantástico_.

Franziu o cenho e suas sobrancelhas se fizeram mais profundas e notáveis ao ver a esse tipo junto a ela. O substituto, aquele que havia assumido seu lugar na equipe 7, Sai. Estava falando com ela e parecia tê-la assustado. De repente, uma sensação estranhamente familiar o invadiu, a ira começou a arder em seu interior queimando-lhe o sangue nas veias, revolvendo e despertando seus pensamentos homicidas. Assassinato. Deu um pequeno salto escondendo-se nas sombras de um beco de onde poderia escutar e observar sem ser visto nem detectado. **_"Desde quando se converteu em um fofoqueiro, Sasuke?"_**. Preferiu pensar que estava coletando informações e não espiando como um patético homem sem futuro.

– Sakura, você está bem?

O substituto permanecia muito perto, demasiado, de Sakura apoiando-a. Ela estava muito pálida, parecia que a qualquer momento iria desmaiar e o mais fodido de toda a situação era não saber porque ela se encontrava nesse estado como se houvesse visto um fantasma no meio da rua. _**"Está convicto de que só isso te irrita? Por acaso não viu onde se encontra a mãozinha de Sai?"**_. Seus olhos cravaram na mão. Em sua cintura. A mantinha firme pela cintura muito próximo a ele e desejou cortá-la. **_"A mão, naturalmente..."_**_. _Reprimiu-se sem saber exatamente como e um gruído quis aflorar de sua garganta em som de protesto. _**"Mas você não está com ciúmes, certo?"**_.

– Está tão pálida.

Não? Sério? Se não chega a ser por essa brilhante dedução de Sherlock Holmes, não teria conhecimento. Sasuke bufou internamente pedindo paciência a não se sabe qual deus enquanto sua mão direita se dirigia por inércia até o cabo de sua katana.

– Não precisa me ajudar tanto.

– Não tem problema.

Esse cara era idiota verdade? Ou talvez fazia-se de imbecil? Sakura havia ironizado suas palavras. Ele pensava que o único que não captava os comentários sarcásticos era Naruto, mas estava equivocado.

– Já me sinto melhor.

Escutou idiota? Sakura se sente melhor, tire as mãos dela. Queria gritar-lhe isso enquanto o pegava pela camisa e o afastava de Sakura, sua Sakura, mas conseguiu controlar-se, não soube como, mas conseguiu tranquilizar-se, na medida do possível, apertanto fortemente seus punhos e enterrando as unhas em sua pele.

– Tem certeza que está melhor, feia?

Por Deus bendito. Agora se fazia de surdo? E por que caralho a chama de "feia"? Era cego ou o que? **_"Melhor que seja cego não?"_**. Já te disse que está bem, agora separe-se dela cinco metros no mínimo. Sakura manteve-se em silêncio e isso quase conseguiu fazer o Uchiha ficar fora de si e matar seu amiguinho Sai, porque sim, Sasuke pensava nas cem e uma formas de assassinar o Anbu e se possível da maneira mais dolorosa possível. _**"Renegado, vingativo e agora assassino. Que histórico...". **_

– Sai, você me beijaria?

O que foi que ela disse? Estava escutando mal? Tinha que ter escutado mal, sim, devia ser isso. Seu corpo começou a tremer, tremer de raiva. Oh sim. A ira era sua companheira mais apreciada e nesse instante estava envolvendo-o. Abaixou a cabeça deixando que sua franja cobrisse os olhos. Uma aura escura o rodeou, todos os poros de sua pele gritaram por vingança, gritaram reclamando pelo que era seu e lhe pertencia por direito. Porque ele havia sido o primeiro, o primeiro a tocá-la, acariciá-la e possuí-la. Ele tomou a flor de sua inocência e a levou ao inferno mais ardente queimando-a ali junto com ele. Ele e só ele. Minha. Sakura era sua e de ninguém mais. _**"Parece um animal reclamando um pedaço de carne, Uchiha"**_.

– Bateu com a cabeça?

– Não, idiota. Me responde a pergunta. Você me beijaria?

Que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Em que diabos pensava Sakura? Por que queria que esse sujeito a beijasse? Por quê? Por quê? Não compreendia. Não entrava em sua linda cabeça dura. Era totalmente ilógico e incoerente. Até pouco tempo atrás, menos de um dia, ela exigia receber um beijo de seus lábios. Com teimosia tentava prová-los. E mais, essa mesma manhã quase se beijaram. **_"Você mesmo o disse, quase. Talvez Sakura cansou de esperar por algo que você nega dar a ela"_**. Por acaso já não ansiava por seu beijo? Isto era ridículo.

– Onde?

– Nos lábios.

Sai de debateu durante uns minutos que pareceram eternos. Observou os olhos suplicantes, e sobretudo, decididos da cabelo rosa. Sakura havia tomado essa decisão, talvez fosse uma loucura, talvez estava utilizando seu amigo para vingar-se dele, mas a quem isso importava. Vingança... Já! Essa era uma palavra agradável em seu vocabulário. Queria demonstrar a si mesma que o Uchiha não era o único homem do mundo, existia mais pessoas do gênero no mercado, só tinha que buscá-lo e encontrá-lo. De início foi deixar de buscar seus beijos, seus malditos beijos. E o final? Ainda não estava escrito, mas estava nele. Não pensava enganar-se, ainda desejava um beijo de sua boca, mas... Por que esperar que ele fosse o primeiro? O primeiro a beijá-la. _**"Por que o ama"**_. Isso já não era suficiente, na realidade, nunca foi suficiente, pelo menos não para ele. Ela se entregou a ele por amor, deu-lhe o mais precioso que possuía, o que nunca entregou a ninguém, sua virgindade. Porque sempre o esperou. Sempre o amou. Ofereceu-se e entregou-se a Sasuke completamente, de corpo e alma sem esperar nada em troca, sem pedir palavras de afeto, gestos de carinho ou momentos românticos. E do que lhe serviu? Notou como o corpo masculino a empurrava até um beco sumindo nas sombras. Deixou-se arrastar até que suas costas chocou contra uma parede sem chegar a fazer dano. Foi um movimento suavemente lento. Sai segurou o rosto da cabelorrosa entre suas mãos acariciando suas bochechas carinhosamente. Foi tão doce e diferente de como ela estava acostumada. Com Sasuke tudo era selvagem, voraz, abrasador. Não havia tempo para pensar, tudo era luxúria, desejo, travessura. Quando ele a tocava sentia sua pele arder sob seu toque, seu coração galopava desenfreado em uma carreira sem ganhador e sua respiração falhava sem oxigênio suficiente para preenchê-la. Fechou os olhos exatamente no momento em que sentiu os lábios de Sai acariciar os seus de maneira inocente e inesperiente como se temesse rompê-los, como se não soubesse quando nem como fazê-lo. Porque era como um menino. Foi somente isso, um roce casual quase inocente. Seu primeiro beijo. O primeiro beijo de ambos.

Sasuke subiu ao telhado que dava na rua para onde o suplente a havia arrastado. Porra. De verdade que ia beijá-la. Seus olhos brilharam. Seu olhar friamente ônix tingiu-se do mais angustioso e brilhante vermelho sangue. O Sharingan. Queria baixar e apartá-lo. Queria baixar e golpeá-lo. Queira baixar e matá-lo. A possessividade sobre ela cresceu consideravelmente ao ver outro homem tocá-la, acariciá-la... Caralho! Ela era sua! **_"O monstro de olhos verdes do ciúme te visitou Uchiha. O que pensa fazer agora?"_**. Nada. Não pensava fazer absolutamente nada. De fato cada fibra de seu corpo gritava ou melhor ainda, exigia que ele rompesse todos e cada um dos ossos desse estúpido. Também seguia considerando a essa erva daninha de cabelo rosa como sua, sua mulher. Entretanto, não pensava mover um dedo. Antes de tudo era um Uchiha, tinha orgulho. Ela havia decidido que já não desejava mais seus lábios e agora queria os beijos desse sujeito, o tal Sai. Perfeito. Ele não ia suplicar, não pensava em rebaixar-se. Nunca. Antes. Por ninguém._** "Bravo, Sasuke! Prefere manter seu orgulho a conservar do seu lado a única mulher que te amou e que possivelmente será a única que amará. Tudo isso por um beijo?"**_. Sim, tudo por um beijo. Um beijo que ele negou a ela. Um beijo que ela buscou. Um beijo que agora recebeu. De outro. Outro a beijou e ele se recentiu. Sakura era sua e outro a beijou. Onde foi o amor dela, esse inocente apaixonamento de uma doce menina de doze anos, onde está? Ele só via Sakura beijando outro. E antes de desaparecer em uma bola de fumaça, antes de perder-se por alguma parte da aladeia de Konoha, antes de surtar e desembanhar sua katana, seus olhos cravaram-se pela última vez, de maneira insistente quase perfurando-a, a Sakura, penetrando-a com esse ameaçador olhar carmesim, fruto de sua ira e porque não da falta sanidade. Porque sim, ela era a fonte de sua loucura, sua merda e fodida loucura. Porque ele já não ia ser o primeiro. Alguém mais havia chegado, alguém mais havia roubado a castidade de seus lábios e lhe havia tirado esse posto que por direito era _seu_.


	6. Capítulo 6

Essa fic não me pertence. Pertence a Emiita que posta suas histórias no ffnet e me permitiu traduzi-la para vocês. Todos os créditos à autora. Naruto também não me pertence.

* * *

_**6. **__Remorsos_

_Estranha_. Sentia-se estranha como se seus lábios estivessem roçando uma parede fria. Seco, insípido, frio. Talvez tivesse colocado muita expectativa nesse gesto, talvez esperasse mais ou em seus sonhos nunca fosse assim. Não estava muito segura que era como falava, mas sem lugar a dúvidas algo faltava ali. _**"Talvez amor?". **_O ângulo de seus rostos era perfeito. Ambos responderam ao beijo de forma torpe e insegura, mas conseguiram mover seus lábios em um ritmo suave e compassado. Sai havia atraído Sakura até seu corpo segurando-a pela cintura e oferecendo seu calor, entretanto, não experimentou nada nem sequer esse excitante ardor. Esperou que as chamadas borboletas aflorassem em seu estômago e dominassem seu interior. Esperou que o mundo parasse nesse instante, que só existissem eles dois e o mundo já não fosse importante. Esperou sentir-se _bem. _Nada passou. As cosquinhas não estavam, o mundo girava e ela sentia-se estranha, ou melhor dizendo, _culpada._

Porra. Recebia seu primeiro beijo e o primeiro que pensava de si mesma era que era uma cachorra ingrata. O mais engraçado de todo o assunto era que não entendia o porquê. Não era lógico. Era absurdo! Ela não tinha _nada _com Sasuke. O único que compartilhavam ele e Sakura era a cama. Recordava bastante bem essas palavras pronunciadas pela boca do Uchiha partindo-a em duas uma vez mais, seu maltratado coração e jogando por terra todas suas falsas ilusões. Então por que esse sentimento de culpa a estava carcomendo-a, oprimindo-a o peito, asfixiando-a? _**"Talvez o que necessita é respirar...".**_

Separou-se lentamente de Sai permanecendo ainda com os olhos fechados, apertando-os mais tentando ver essas estrelinhas de cores hipnotizantes. Apoiou sua testa sobre o ombro masculino e desejou com todas as suas forças que essa opressão desaparecesse. Não foi essa sua sorte. _Oh, não, _claro que não. Notou a respiração de seu amigo tranquilizar-se pouco a pouco. _Inspirar, expirar. _Concentrou-se somente nisso, escutar como tomava e expulsava o ar causando-lhe inveja. Ela ainda arquejava sem poder encontrar um ritmo adequado, sem poder acalmar a traição que a queimava. _Traidora. _Por quê? Por que o remorso surgiu nela atormentando sua alma? _**"Porque, lamentavelmente para você, querida, está apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke e isso nenhum beijo poderá mudar." **_

– O que você sentiu? - Sakura perguntou abruptamente enquanto erguia a cabeça.

Não entendeu exatamente o que pretendia formulando aquela pergunta, não sabia que tipo de resposta queria escutar da boca de seu amigo, no entanto, sentiu o irremediável desejo de fazê-la como se com isso fosse se sentir melhor, como se por trás dessas palavras a carga que recaía sobre seus ombros aliviasse e ela já não afundaria mais nesse estranho lodo que pouco a pouco a ia arrastando até a mais remoto e profundo escuro.

Os olhos negros de Sai, normalmente inexpressivos, demonstraram uma confusão incomum. Ele levou uma mão em seu queixo e Sakura soube que ele estava raciocinando, certamente tratando de lembrar a informação que havia lido sobre as emoções na biblioteca de Konoha. E não se equivocou. A cabelo rosa estalou a língua negando com a cabeça. Essa não era a resposta que pedia, não buscava algo técnico e sem sentido tirado de umas páginas que falavam sobre as emoções das pessoas como se as coisas pudessem ser comparadas com dados. Não. Ela desejava ouvir algo sincero, puro e verdadeiro. Sabia perfeitamente que ao Anbu era difícil expressar adequadamente seus sentimentos e até certo ponto compreensível, mas isso não implicava que não lhe frustrava sua atitude.

– Não quero a resposta tirada de um livro, Sai. - disse ela em tom tranquilo. - Quero uma resposta que nasça daqui. - colocou sua mão sobre o peito dele. Sai encarou a mão fixamente, buscou os olhos jades e ela lhe sorriu. - Uma resposta do coração.

– Uma resposta do coração. - murmurou ele de forma quase inaudível, mas dada a proximidade de ambos, Sakura pode escutá-lo. Assentiu com a cabeça e a mão masculina descansou sobre a feminina.

– Sei que te custa ainda compreender o tema das emoções, mas não tenho nenhuma pressa. - bom, esse foi um comentário apaziguador, tinha pressa sim. - Busca em seu interior e quando souber uma resposta me diz, eu estarei aqui para te escutar.

Sai assentiu com a cabeça. Por um momento permaneceram em absoluto silêncio, cômodo, ameno, sem pressão ou olhares raivosos e Sakura ao observar com detalhe o rosto pálido de seu amigo não pode evitar sentir-se _mais _culpada. A realidade a golpeou. _Ela havia o utilizado._ Era seu amigo e ela o havia usado. Havia se comportado com o Uchiha e tudo para vingar-se do mencionado, por despeito, por não receber um beijo de seus lábios, por sentir-se repudiada, humilhada e ultrajada. E por acaso era a melhor pessoa depois _disso_? Sempre se queixava do sorriso hipócrita do shinobi, entretanto, atuou do mesmo jeito que ele. Teve a pouca vergonha de pedir um beijo a Sai amando outro e dizer aquelas doces palavras sem titubear uma vez sequer. Ela só queria sentir-se melhor, necessitava escutar da boca de Sai palavras sem emoção, palavras de desculpa, palavras que expressassem o que ela sentiu. Nada.

_Merda. _Que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? _**"Talvez devesse por em prática seu próprio conselho, Sakura.". **_Havia oferecido um estúpido conselho a Sai quando nem ela era sincera consigo mesma. Quis fugir da realidade, quis acreditar que com esse beijo ela esqueceria o amor, o amor que sentia por Sasuke, mas não foi assim, ao contrário, com ele só conseguiu aumentar a lista de diferença entre ambos e sobre tudo, compará-los. _**"E as comparações são odiosas, querida.". **_Esse beijo não foi como ela esperava simplesmente porque não era com a pessoa que ela desejava. Não experimentou nada porque não sentia nada por Sai. A verdade caiu como um balde de água fria sobre ela.

– Sai, tenho que ir.

Saiu correndo dali agoniada, desesperada e afogada pela culpa. Que caralho havia feito? Não só beijou seu amigo como também o deixou pensando. Pensando em umas palavras que nem ela procurava praticar. A única coisa que queria ouvir era algo que diminuísse seu erro e só conseguiu aumentar seu remorso. Sakura esqueceu um _pequeno _detalhe: primeiro, Sai era como um menino em relação às emoções, não sabia identificá-las corretamente, teria que ruminá-las e embaralhá-las e às vezes não chegava à conclusão _adequada. _E segundo, ela tinha claro seus sentimentos. Mas quem sabia quais eram os de Sai? Ela estava apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke, por tanto, por essa mesma regra de três o Anbu podia _sentir qualquer coisa _por ela. P-o-r-r-a.

.

.

.

Um ruído surdo ressoou por todas as paredes da casa estremecendo-a. Bateu a porta de entrada com uma fúria _mal _contida. Atravessou o corredor disposto a subir as escadas sem preocupar-se com anúncios ou comprovar a estabilidade do lugar. Seus companheiros de equipe já o haviam notado, _e quem não. _Juugo não permitiria que os dois idiotas estragassem alguma coisa em sua ausência. _**"E era ótimo, não?".**_

– Sasuke! - um grito demasiado agudo para seus sensíveis ouvidos o chamou. - Bem vindo de volta. Quer comer algo?

_Merda. Ela não pensava render-se? Não era óbvio seu estado de irritação? _Tratou de ignorar _deliberadamente_ o grito e seguir seu caminho até as escadas, mas seus planos foram frustrados. Umas mãos largas, _demais até, _posaram-se sobre os seus ombros e um corpo feminino apegou-se completamente às suas costas parando-o.

– Onde estava, Sasuke? Eu estava preocupada.

Sasuke bufou irritado, como odiava que o interrogassem. Ele fazia o que queria com sua vida, não tinha que pedir permissão nem a ela e nem a ninguém, muito menos dizer-lhe quando sair ou entrar em _sua casa. _Era absurdo. Tirou as mãos de Karin de cima de si sem nenhuma delicadeza. _Insensível. _Não tinha que dar-lhe nenhum tipo de explicação _desnecessária, _além do mais, não estava de bom humor para suportar as bobagens fanáticas da ruiva. Prosseguiu a passos largos até seu destino sentindo os olhos dela em sua nuca analisando cada movimento seu até perdê-lo de vista.

– Ele voltou a te desprezar? - perguntou a voz divertida de Suigetsu bem próximo ao ouvido.

Ela deu uma patada no chão pirraçando como uma menina pequena que não conseguiu sua guloseima. Deu-se a volta afastando-se um passo dele enquanto apertava fortemente os punhos e olhava com cara de ódio e rancor ao garoto. Este não pode mais que sorrir satisfeito.

– Cala a boca, cara de tubarão.

– Não se irrite, bruxa. - ele riu.

Erro. Karin levantou a mão com rapidez e bateu na cabeça de seu companheiro fazendo com este quase caísse por causa do impacto. A garota tremia de raiva, seu rosto havia tomado uma tonalidade vermelho forte e seus olhos brilharam de ira. Estúpido Suigetsu. Sua vida não era da conta dele e o mesmo não era ninguém para rir dela.

– Meninos, não briguem. - ouviu-se a voz de Juugo tão pacífica como sempre vindo da cozinha. - Sasuke vai se irritar.

"_**Mas?". **_Karin enviou um último olhar cheio de desprezo ao seu companheiro e se dispôs a ir para longe desse incompetente. Deu-se a volta com ar de grandeza agitando seu cabelo como se fosse um anúncio de shampoo e caminhou com porte cheio de dignidade até a cozinha certamente para queixar-se. Suigetsu a observou e sorriu mais amplamente pensando como era divertido implicar com a vida amorosa da cabelo vermelho.

– Humpf, idiotas. - murmurou Sasuke.

Não se preocupou em acender as luzes ou abrir as cortinas, conhecia perfeitamente onde estava cada objeto disponível e que sinceramente não eram muitos. Uma cama, um criado, um armário e uma escrivaninha. Nada de fotos, recordações ou alguma decoração especial que indicasse que essa habitação fosse sua. _Impessoal. _Sentou-se bem no meio do tatame. Tudo estava coberto pelas sombras fazendo jogo com seu estado de ânimo e fechou seus olhos negros tratando de estabelecer uma tranquilidade que necessitava, no entanto, isso nunca aconteceu. E mais, raramente a paz o inundava e se dissesse que isso nunca acontecia era mentira. _Com ela sentia-se em paz. _Não tinha pesadelos_, _era como se ao perceber sua presença nada podia perturbá-lo. Seus sonhos até podiam chegar a ser _agradáveis. _E só por ela, por Sakura. Franziu o cenho. As recordações voltaram a atormentá-lo. De repente já não estava em sua casa, estava encima desse telhado com a raiva em seu interior aflorando por seus poros e queimando-lhe a garganta. E foi consciente de como esse, _essa coisa, _beijava a _sua _mulher. _Crash. _Teria gostado de ouvir esse som, esse delicado estalo de ossos ao quebrar o pescoço de Sai. Música celestial para os seus ouvidos. _**"Mas não o fez. Não teve nem coragem de descer e afastá-lo dela". **_Porra, não foi por isso, a coragem não tinha nada a ver com isso. _Demônios! _**"**_**Foi por seu orgulho, seu fodido orgulho Uchiha". **_Era a única coisa que lhe restava. Era o que o fazia levantar a cabeça e formar essa espécie de careta com os lábios simulando um sorriso vaidoso. Sem seu orgulho ele não seria Sasuke. Ponto final. Soltou uma exalação profunda. A amargura tomou conta de sua alma. Sim, estava zangado e isso era palpável, até o ser mais imbecil o notaria, mas igualmente a frustração, a contradição o fazia duvidar, uma decisão que acreditava ser correta já não era tão correta e isso lhe parecia insólito, estúpido e ilógico. Por quê? Por que lhe irritava tanto não ter partido a cara do suplente? Por que lhe enfurecia tanto saber que _havia permitido a outro _beijar a Sakura? E mais. Por que lhe perturbava tanto que ela buscara um beijo _de outro_? Maldição! Era uma loucura. Eles não tinham uma relação. Não era sua namorada. _**"E ainda assim enche a boca chamando-a de sua mulher, Sasuke. É consciente da contradição em que está vivendo?". **_Sim. Porra. Claro que era consciente, mas por sua cabeça nunca passou a ideia de admitir _o muito _que o perturbava essa situação ainda que fosse facilmente _tangível. _Nunca pretendeu pular, afastar a Sai e beijar a Sakura. _Só o desejou. _E, no entanto, o _remorso _de não havê-lo feito o queimava como o fogo mais ardente consumindo o tronco mais robusto.

.

.


	7. Capítulo 7

Essa fic não me pertence. Pertence a Emiita que posta suas histórias no ffnet e me permitiu traduzi-la para vocês. Todos os créditos à autora. Naruto também não me pertence.

* * *

_**7. **__Minha, dele, dela._

Um golpe, dois golpes, três golpes. Chute. Um golpe, dois golpes, três golpes. Chute. Seguia em ritmo monótono, chato e bastante previsível. Brigar com Suigetsu tão pouco servia para acalmar sua ira, assim como não adiantou meditar. _Merda_. Pensou que um pouco de treinamento conseguiria liberar toda sua fúria e raiva, mais quanto mais lutava, mais batia e ameaçava atacar de novo, mais agitava sua cólera e desejava mais. Era um desgraçado círculo vicioso sem retorno. Ainda que talvez, no pior dos casos, era que já estava alucinado. Porque sim. Esse contra quem ele media forças já não era o garoto com cara de tubarão, esse experimento de Orochimaru e seu companheiro de equipe. Não, não era. Era o suplente, "o artista", Sai.

Não soube exatamente em que momento começou a vê-lo todo vermelho, de verdade não sabia. Como tão pouco adivinhou em que momento o rosto divertido de Suigetsu se transformou no sorriso falso de Sai, mas assim foi. Aquela situação havia o afetado tanto assim? Tanto? Um alto e claro "NÃO" gritou em sua mente ecoando em todos os cantos de seu cérebro e, no entanto, seu corpo não estava muito de acordo o traindo porque o movimento seguinte quase foi mortal para o seu contra-atacante. Se ele se salvou da katana de Sasuke não foi por misericórdia ou por breve lucidez de seu companheiro se não por uma grande e pacifista mão. _Juugo._

– O que está fazendo? - perguntou-lhe a voz tranquila do grandalhão sorrindo-lhe.

_O que está fazendo? _O que diabos estava fazendo? Os olhos do Uchiha abriram-se de surpresa e desconcerto. Surpreendentemente, expressou seus sentimentos sem poder ocultá-los _como sempre_, mas foi apenas um instante. Um instante em que a realidade o golpeou fazendo com que ele suspirasse de improviso. Afrouxou o agarre da empunhadura e pouco a pouco foi baixando a katana.

Contemplou os pequenos olhos castanhos claros de Juugo observando-o detidamente esperando que a katana tocasse a terra. Cravou o olhar na mão de seu companheiro. _Sangue. _Uma linha carmesim descia pelo antebraço proveniente da ferida em sua palma. Ao seu lado, Suigetsu incorporou-se sacudindo a poeira. Era evidente que havia lutado, suas roupas estavam rasgadas em múltiplos lugares e tinha lesões por todo o corpo, algumas transformar-se-iam em hematomas nos próximos dias, outras poucas estavam sangrando. _**"Satisfeito, Uchiha?". **__Não. _Gruiu recuperando a compostura e retomando seu ar sério e inexpressivo. Colocou sua katana na cintura e dando uma última olhada nos idiotas se afastou sem pronunciar qualquer palavra. E mais... Tinha que fazer algo? _**"Talvez uma desculpa caísse bem.". **_Era um fodido treinamento, não ia se desculpar por haver feito dano ao Suigetsu. Nem se fosse um fedelho! Era perfeitamente normal. _**"Claro, é perfeitamente normal que em um fodido treinamento tente matar ao seu companheiro de equipe. Não é, Sasuke?". **_Que se foda e aprenda a se defender. Se não fosse tão _lento_ com essa estúpida espada nunca teria sido ferido. _Humpf! _**_"Uchiha, já se deu conta de quão patética são suas desculpas ultimamente? E tudo para não perder seu fodido orgulho." _**Caralho.

Tinha que solucionar isto. Não podia seguir nesse estado mentalmente perturbado. Tinha que encontrar a fórmula para apaziguar sua ira, aplacar seu mau humor e resolver a porra do mistério que o carcomia e o atormentava. Por que caralho estava ciumento? _**"Oh, Deus meu! O grande Uchiha Sasuke acaba de reconhecer que está com ciúme do Anbu por haver sido o primeiro em beijar a Sakura. Milagre!". **_Não disse que estava ciumento de Sai, por ele o maldito podia ir para o inferno. Estava ciumento por não ter sido o primeiro o que é diferente. Porque "_demônios!", _foi um golpe direto em seu ego não haver provado o doce dos lábios virgens de Sakura sendo que ele foi o primeiro a possuí-la e fazê-la mulher, _sua mulher. _Lógico, certo? "_**Não dizia que não gostava de doce?" **_Esse doce era um manjar _distinto dos demais. _Sorriu cinicamente, seus olhos brilharam com malícia enquanto uma ideia surgia em sua mente _iluminando-o _por assim dizer. Já tinha uma resposta, já sabia como conseguiria aplacar a fera por qual era dominado ou isso esperava. _**"Como? Vai matar Sai por ciúmes, por beijar o que você acreditava que era seu?" **_Fo-da-se.

.

...

.

Que diabos fazia naquele banco? O que era? Masoquista ou algo parecido? Isto era absurdo, mas relutantemente relaxante. _Contraditório. _Observava as pessoas passarem, alguns rindo, outras discutindo, só, acompanhados, tristes, alegres. Uma ampla variedades de emoções podia-se distinguir entre todos aqueles caminhantes que passavam diante de seus olhos como se fosse um desfile de moda. Mas, sem lugar a dúvidas, os indivíduos que captaram mais a atenção de Sakura foram os casais apaixonados.

_Já! _Amor... que palavra tão complicada de definir e especialmente difícil de suportar. Meninos e meninas, rapazes e moças, homens e mulheres de todas as idades exibiam ou talvez esfregassem na cara dela seus sentimentos mútuos de carinho. E não soube dizer se sentia inveja ou asco. Cada um deles demonstrava sua apreciação pelo outro de forma diferente. As meninas de maneira inocente beijavam as bochechas dos meninos que elas gostavam deixando-os envergonhados. Os rapazes perseguiam as moças em busca de um encontro que em 90% dos casos não teriam um final. As mulheres passeavam de mãos dadas com seus homens desfrutando unicamente da companhia um dos outro, demonstrando seu afeto com doces beijos que acabavam tornando-se ardentes e passionais. E merda! Ela sentia-se excluída.

Fechou os olhos perdendo-se no nada de seus pensamentos, permitindo-se experimentar o calor dos raios de sol da tarde sobre a sua pele. Não pôde evitar perguntar-se que caralho fazia ela ali sentada naquele estúpido banco, _justo naquele banco. _Nem se fosse de propósito. Era quase irônico que estivesse naquele lugar onde uma vez _ele_ a deixou para partir. Ela só havia tratado de fugir, escapar da verdade que a perseguia depois de suas ações _erradas. _Porque sim, beijar Sai foi um erro. Não pensou nunca no rapaz, só nela, em sua dor, em sua ousadia, _em sua vingança. _Porra de vingança. Foi egoísmo de sua parte e agora procurava evitar as consequências de seus atos e suas palavras, suas hipócritas palavras em vão. Simplesmente era uma covarde muito estúpida. _**"Simplesmente isso? É mais que isso Sakura, muito mais. É uma covarde apaixonada muito estúpida e fodida." **_Já se sentia muito melhor. Obrigada por nada. _**"As verdades doem e ofendem". **_Sim, claro, como não.

De repente, a luz que estava sobre ela e que entrava através de suas pálpebras fechadas se apagaram como se alguém tivesse apertado o interruptor e o astro rei houvesse se escondido atrás de um eclipse. Franziu o cenho confusa. Mas que caralho...? Um aroma _extremamente familiar_ chegou junto com a brisa que jogava com suas madeixas rosadas. Não era possível. Certo? O destino não podia ser tão cruel, não agora, não nesse momento. _**"E o que tem de especial neste momento?" **_Não estava preparada para confrontá-lo. _**"Em algum momento teria que fazê-lo. Por que não agora?" **_Porque não podia. _**"Sim, pode. O que acontece é que não quer." **__Arg! _Vai tomar no cu.

– Sakura.

Oh, merda. Essa voz, _sua voz. _Porra. Não era justo.

Resistiu durante uns minutos mais, só um pouquinho mais. - suplicou. Abriu os olhos quase com a resignação estampada em seu rosto e ali o encontrou parado à sua frente observando-a com atenção, seus perfeitos olhos negros mais inexpressivos do que nunca e não soube dizer se foi sua imaginação ou não, mas acreditou ver neles uma pincelada de chamas ardentes e talvez por isso, seu olhar a queimou. Estava furioso? E agora o que fez? _**"Parece-te pouco ter beijado Sai, deixá-lo pensando com suas palavras e logo depois fugir?" **_Aff... Mas ele não sabia nada sobre isso. Verdade? Verdade? Verdade? Respirou fundo para tranquilizar-se repetindo mentalmente que ele não sabia nada.

– Sakura. - estava começando a irritar-se por conta da ignorância da garota.

Abriu a boca, mas por esta não saiu nenhuma palavra. Onde estava sua voz? _**"Oh, por deus Sakura, diga algo inteligente e deixa de parecer uma idiota".**_

– S-Sasuke.

_**"Genial! Já demonstrou que sabe qual é o seu nome." **_Cale-se. Estava nervosa, as mãos começaram a suar e retorcia os dedos de forma frenética. O olhar dele a deixava nesse estado de gagueira tão lamentável. Por que tinha que olhá-la dessa forma tão _intimidante? _Não podia ser um pouco mais normal para variar?

– O que faz aqui e vestida assim? - perguntou com certo tom de aborrecimento.

_Merda. _**_"Não sei porque te aborrece tanto o fato dela usar esse vestido, fica ótimo nela." _**Começava a esfriar e essa roupa não era o suficiente coberta. Lógico. _**"Claro, como queira, Uchiha. E olha... Desde quando se preocupa com ela?" **_Gruiu.

Sakura franziu os lábios. Como que vestida _assim_? O que estava acontecendo com o Uchiha? Contemplou sua vestimenta, ainda estava com seu traje amarelo. Por acaso insinuava que não vestia bem nela, isso dizia? Seus punhos se fecharam sobre seus joelhos por causa da raiva que aumentava em seu interior.

– O que quer dizer? - uma veia palpitou em sua testa.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da mudança de humor da Hanuro. Porra, nesse ritmo teria que comprar um manual para _tentar _compreender sua maldita bipolaridade.

– Nada. Simplesmente que _essa coisa _não é a mais adequada para treinar. - disse com indiferença.

_**"Qual é? Você não disse que não a cobria o suficiente?" **_Fecha a boca.

Treinamento? Treinamento? Treinamento? Uchiha estúpido. Ele acreditava que sua vida se baseava unicamente nisso? Por acaso ela não podia se arrumar para variar? Mostrar-se mais feminina? Também tinha o direito de sentir-se bonita para que alguém lhe apreciasse. Estava claro que esse alguém não seria Sasuke.

– Hoje era meu dia livre, não tinha que treinar, por tanto, posso usar _esta coisa_ se tenho vontade, Uchiha. - disse com voz irregular imitando o tom depreciativo dele ao reparar seu vestido.

– E não será que vestiu esse vestido para _alguém mais_?

Opa. Podemos voltar atrás? Ele não disse isso, verdade? _**"Seu ciúmes veio à tona." **_E voltou a gruir. Mas o simples feito de imaginar Sakura sorrindo a alguém mais o fez soltar aquelas palavras envenenadas. _Minha._

Sakura ofegou diante de suas palavras.

– O que?

– Já me ouviu, Sakura. - cruzou os braços demonstrando aborrecimento.

– Não entendo. Não sei a que você está se referindo.

Subitamente a cor saudável do rosto de Sakura se esfumaçou deixando-a pálida. Não pôde evitar perguntar-se o porquê de Sasuke fazer aquilo com ela. A que se referia? Não conseguia compreendê-lo, sua mente dava voltas e voltas sobre uma mesma ideia e voltou a sentir a sensação de gesso contra seus lábios secos. Ele a havia visto? _**"Está fodida, Hanuro." **_

O que ela não entendia? Estava se fazendo de estúpida para com ele? A raiva aumentou novamente avolumando-se. A imagem do suplente beijando Sakura regressou estampando-se contra seus olhos. Imperceptivelmente cravou as unhas em seus antebraços tentando se concentrar na dor, mas nem sequer a sentiu. A ira era muito mais forte que isso. E novamente, uma vez mais, o desejo de matar se instalou em seu peito consumindo-o, deixando-o louco e quanto mais observava a confusão nos olhos verdes dela, mais vontade teve de desembainhar sua katana e ir em busca de Sai. _**"Não se supunha que havia vindo até aqui para aplacar seus instintos homicidas?" **_Sim, supunha-se que seu grande plano era esse. _**"Então por que não escuta o que ela tem a dizer?"**_

– Refiro-me ao beijo que você deu esta manhã em Sai.

Um balde de água fria caiu sobre ela. Sua cara era um poema indecifrável. Como diabos ele havia se inteirado disso? A culpabilidade voltou a invadi-la, e, no entanto, uma parte dela lhe perguntou por quê. Tinha uma relação com ele? Não. Juraram-se fidelidade? Não, e mais, nunca conversavam sua droga de relação, se é que a isso podia denominar assim, era sexo, puro e áspero. _Nada mais. _E por que teria que sentir-se culpada? Sakura levantou-se do banco como se fosse uma mola encarando Sasuke, fitando-o diretamente com seus olhos frios. Colocou suas mãos na altura da cintura e auto animou-se a permanecer de pé e não desfalecer.

– E com que direito você vem reclamar de mim? Quem você acha que é Uchiha? Foi você que me disse que nós não tínhamos nada! Que isto era apenas sexo sem compromisso. E agora você se atreve a se irritar comigo porque beijei o Sai? Não te devo nenhuma explicação. É minha vida e faço com ela o que me dá na telha. Você e eu não somos nada. Nada!

E Sakura explodiu. Explodiu por tudo o que havia lhe passado. Explodiu porque já não podia mais. Explodiu porque se sentia usada. Explodiu porque ele reclamava e ela se sentia culpada. Explodiu pelo simples feito de explodir. Suas bochechas tingiram-se de uma suave cor vermelha, mas desta vez não era produto da vergonha e sim de ira.

Seus olhos contiveram a duras penas as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair, e ainda assim, obrigou-se a não chorar. _Não podia chorar. _

Como não tinha direito de reclamar? Como que não? Ela era sua. Sua! _**"Sasuke, ela tem razão." **_Vai à merda. Sakura não o compreendia, mas ele tinha todo o direito de estar revoltado, de enfadar-se, de pedir uma explicação, de matar ao Sai, a... _Porra. _Deu um passo à frente, os olhos dela estavam aguados, sua expressão carregada de dor e parecia a boneca mais frágil do mundo porque sentiu que logo ela ia romper. _**"E já não está quebrada?". **_Segurou-a pelos ombros. Sakura tratou de resistir, mas não pôde. Uma vez mais não pôde ficar contra ele. _Débil._

– Você é _minha, _Sakura. - disse ele em um sussurro rouco e possessivo.

– Sua?

– Sim, minha.

Ela era... _dele? _A vontade de chorar cresceu mais pinicando-lhe os olhos pelas picadas das lágrimas envenenadas. Suas mãos que estavam inertes na lateral do corpo se apertaram com força esbranquiçando os nódulos. E sorriu. Um sorriso vazio, triste e quase aterrorizante que conseguiu gelar o sangue de Sasuke. Ele tratou de encontrar o olhar dela, mas esta permaneceu baixa e fixa em algum ponto qualquer no chão embaixo de seus pés.

_Dele? _Riu. Uma gargalhada amarga sem graça e nem emoção, só um ruído em vão proveniente de sua garganta.

Sasuke não entendeu bem o que estava acontecendo. E mais. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que disse aquilo? Que sentido tinha aquilo? Merda. Em primeiro lugar Sakura tinha razão, ele não tinha nenhum direito sobre ela, eram, na verdade, companheiros de cama. Nada de compromissos. Nada de obrigações. Só sexo. E, no entanto, deixou se levar pela ira, pelo rancor, pela reclamação. Ele sentia que ela era dele, _sua mulher. _Tocaram o que era seu, o que sentia que ninguém mais podia tocar e isso o enervou, o dominou e o fez cair no jogo do ciúmes traindo-se a si mesmo. _Contraditório. _E então aconteceu o que nunca esperou que acontecesse.

– Sua, sou sua... – ela murmurou uma vez mais beirando à histeria antes de levantar a cabeça e encontrar com a determinação destrutiva _dele. _E então disse o que nunca se atreveu a dizer. A verdade. – Foda-se Uchiha.

E então fez o que nunca se atreveu a fazer com ele: Bateu nele. Um ruído abafado foi ouvido. A cabeça de Sasuke moveu-se para o lado pela força do impacto e sua bochecha ardeu bem ali onde os finos dedos de Sakura marcaram o seu rosto. Ela havia o esbofeteado? Ela? Surpreendeu-se. _**"Não pode dizer que não o mereceu, Uchiha." **_

A palma de sua mão queimou como se houvesse colocado a mão no fogo. _**"E por acaso não foi isso o que você fez? Desafiar o fogo?" **_Por um instante que lhe pareceu toda uma vida, manteve-se observando a marca vermelha no rosto dele. Ela que causou. Pela lei de causa e efeito, ela deveria estar sentindo satisfação, mas não foi assim. Sentiu-se ainda mais miserável. _Crash. _E rompeu-se. Porque ele tinha _a porra da razão. _Ela era dele, _mulher dele. _Possa ser que fosse só seu brinquedo sexual. Possa ser que só servisse para satisfazer suas necessidades. Possa ser que para ele a possessão sobre ela fosse só por seu instinto selvagem e sentido de propriedade, mas sem dúvida ela seguia sendo dele. Essa era a fodida da realidade. A diferença? _**"Você é dele. Ele não é seu."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Valeu pelos reviews.**_


	8. Capítulo 8

Essa fic não me pertence. Pertence a Emiita que posta suas histórias no e me permitiu traduzi-la para vocês. Todos os créditos à autora. Naruto também não me pertence.

* * *

_**8 - **__Perspectiva._

Um leão enjaulado era isso o que ele era, um maldito leão selvagem que necessitava comer qualquer coisa. _**"Qualquer coisa não, melhor um antílope que um rato." **_Gruiu. Estava a ponto de abrir uma cratera no solo de tanto que passeava pela merda da habitação. O pior de tudo? Estava assim há três asquerosos dias.

Tentou treinar e eliminar sua fúria, mas ou era _extremamente _violento ou simplesmente se distraía e caía como um menino na academia. _Frustrante. _Tentou meditar, concentrar sua atenção sobre qualquer outra coisa, mas a merda toda voltava aos seus malditos pensamentos contraditórios e tudo ia ao inferno. _Frustrante. _Tentou foder com qualquer coisa com saia que apareceu pela frente. E sabe o que aconteceu? _**"Você teve uma disfunção sexual." **_Vai para o inferno. Não. Ele não queria atacar essas vagabundas que se ofereciam e se mostravam fáceis. Ele queria transar com Sakura. Sim, com essa irritante de pêlo rosa que o esbofeteou em plena rua sabe-se lá porque merda. _**"Esbofeteou-te por ser um filho da puta, Uchiha, achei que já tinha entendido". **__Frustrante._

Chutou a cadeira de seu escritório rompendo a perda da mesma e olhou para fora do quarto. Podia-se ver a fúria em seu rosto. Seus companheiros de equipe haviam optado por não irritá-lo, nem sequer escutou Suigetsu nem Karin gritar por qualquer estupidez por apreciarem suas vidas. Sabia que não podia continuar assim, necessitava libertar esse estado de tensão, necessitava que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, necessitava... _**"Necessita a Sakura". **_Correção. Necessitava foder com Sakura que é diferente. E ainda assim, negava-se a recorrer a ela. Porra, tinha orgulho, ela tocou seu ego e seu orgulho no mesmo dia. Não podia perder sua dignidade dando o primeiro passo. _**"Se não der você, ela não o fará." **_Ela deveria desculpar-se com ele. _Humpf! _**_"Que parte de 'É um filho da puta' não entendeu, Uchiha? Ou melhor, que parte 'foda-se Uchiha' não entendeu?" _**Porra. Bem. Certo. Ele exigia o que considerava _seu. _Certo? Pois então ele iria procurá-la e exigiria _seu_ direito. _**"Qual direito? Por acaso tem algum direito?" **_Foda-se.

–x-

Hoje era dia de consultório, uma maldita jornada monótona de consultas. Parecia que toda a aldeia havia feito um acordo para baixar todos em seu consultório e, no entanto, agradecia que isto estava acontecendo. Necessitava distrair-se e trabalhar a ajudava a não pensar em outra coisa que não fosse diagnósticos, enfermidades e curas. Teoria e prática. Levava três dias horríveis, seu desgaste podia ser percebido em suas olheiras escuras e extremamente marcadas e seu aspecto era decaído, enfermo. _**"E supõe-se que é doutora, que exemplo."**_ Por deus! Inclusive as pessoas que por ali passavam estavam melhores que ela.

Naquele momento saiu correndo em disparada querendo escapar. _Outra vez. _E havia conseguido, _supõe-se. _**_"Isto de fugir tornou-se um costume em você, Sakura." _**Porra, o golpeou. Ela se atreveu a levantar sua mão contra _ele, _contra Sasuke. Ainda podia recordar os tremores que percorreram seu corpo, a hipnotização ao ver a estúpida marca vermelha deixada por seus dedos na bochecha dele. Quase sentiu fascinação como se não acreditasse, como se não houvesse sido Hanuro Sakura que esbofeteou o Uchiha e sim _outra pessoa._ E não foi outra pessoa?

Ela era forte, mas ele era a merda do seu ponto débil, no entanto, ela o golpeou. Como pôde? Não é que se arrependeu _muito _de fazê-lo, simplesmente não entendeu o que tinha acontecido com ela, e se sabia não queria admitir. No mesmo momento que escutou aquelas malditas palavras da boca dele foi como se enlouquecesse. _Você é minha, Sakura. _Beirou à histeria e caiu nela. Sentiu-se mais usada do que nunca. Bem, era sabido por ela que era somente a companheira de cama de Sasuke, o único modo de tê-lo próximo a ela, mas... naquele instante sentiu-se sua puta. _Sua maldita puta. _**_"Humilhação e raiva, isso sim você sentiu, querida." _**Merda._** "E sabe por que se sentiu assim?" **_Não. _**"Porque se deu conta da verdade." **_As verdades doem.

Levantou-se de sua cadeira e saiu de seu consultório com uns papéis na mão. Caminhou perdida em seus pensamentos procurando uma cabeleira loira e encontrou-a. Ino. Ali estava ela com esse sorriso encantador de orelha a orelha, seus olhos brilhantes de alegria e faceirice e seu corpo dotado de maravilhosas curvas perigosas. Estava falando com um dos shinobis que certamente foi até o hospital por qualquer raspão só para ver a Ino. Eram tão diferentes. Suspirou. Por que não podia se parecer um pouquinho mais com sua amiga? Ela simplesmente era faceira, simpática e sensual.

– Testuda, que cara de horrível. - comunicou-lhe a garota fazendo uma careta e aproximando-se de Sakura quando a viu.

– Obrigada porca, eu também te amo.

– Alguém tinha que dizê-lo. - encolheu os ombros. - O que você tem?

Interrogatório por Ino. Sakura comece a fugir já! Os olhos azuis estreitaram ao notar o mutismo e o visível nervosismo que consumia a moça de cabelo rosa. Ino apoiou suas mãos em seu quadril, tal qual uma mãe interrogando sua filha para saber onde estava e com quem. A menina de pêlo rosa engoliu abruptamente.

– Andei dormindo mal.

– Isso é evidente por suas olheiras, referia-me a que _ou quem_ te tirou o sono.

Porra. Não lhe agradou nada como a loira pronunciou esse _quem_. Era como se estivesse analisando-a, metendo-se em sua cabeça e vendo todos os seus pensamentos e por sua vez descobrindo seu _pequeno segredinho _com nome e sobrenome.

– Não é nada, porca. Não se preocupe. - fez-se de tonta dando pouca importância ao assunto. - Já sabe como eu sou, penso demais sobre as mesmas coisas e sempre vejo tudo cinza quase negro.

Utilizou as mesmas palavras que a loira lhe disse uma vez depois de tantas vezes que Sakura lhe contou algum problema que para a loira parecia uma estupidez, mas para a rosada era todo um mundo. Com essas palavras pareceu aplacar a curiosidade de Ino. A vida de uma ninja médica era muito monótona e de Sakura não poderia descobrir nada de bom, pensou a mesma. _Se ela soubesse._

– Seu problema, testa, é que você vê tudo desde um mesmo ponto de vista. - Ino cruzou os braços e falou com voz experiente como se instruísse uma aluna. - Tem que ver a situação por outra perspectiva, Sakura.

– Claro. Obrigada porquinha. Toma. - estendeu-lhe o informe que levava na mão. - O documento que me pediu mais cedo.

Deu meia volta e foi-se sem dar tempo à loira de reagir. Outra perspectiva? E seu problema interno solucionar-se-ia assim virando a mesa? De verdade? _Já! Como se fosse tão fácil. _Por favor. O que ia mudar? O que? Ela não deixaria de ser a boneca descartável do Uchiha. Nunca. _**"Por que não?" **_Merda. Porque estava apaixonada por ele. Sim, certo, tinha batido nele, mas depois não teve coragem o suficiente para voltar a enfrentá-lo, entregar-se-ia. Nem se sequer podia contradizê-lo, o grande bastardo tinha razão: ela era dele. Há muito tempo que o era. Desde seus doze anos e vivia em um mundo cor de rosa chamado _yupirosilandia_. Essa paixão infantil durou e perdurou, nunca se extinguiu, ao contrário, se fez mais forte, _fodidamente mais forte_ quase acabando com ela e seu pouco juízo. E agora? O que iria ser diferente? Era companheira de cama dele. _Nada mais. _Que sentiu ciúmes porque deu um beijo de merda em Sai não mudava nada. Só reafirmava o _bastardo_ que podia chegar a ser Sasuke, nada mais. _Não come e nem deixa comer. _Simples e claro, ela era a estúpida puta apaixonada do Uchiha. _**"Sim, mas ele não o vê assim, Sakura". **_

Parou em seco a poucos centímetros de sua porta onde em uma placa brilhante luzia graciosamente seu nome. Uma ideia fugaz cruzou por seu cérebro como em um flash de inspiração divina ou como caralho quisessem chamá-lo. Tudo tinha a ver como a forma dele ver. _Exato. _Ele via como um jogo, um jogo de cama. Sakura estava decidida em vê-lo pela perspectiva de garota estúpida apaixonada, _a vítima. _Por que não jogar o mesmo jogo que ele? _**"O mesmo jogo podem jogar dois". **_Sorriu abobada. Essa ideia era uma loucura, mas por acaso já não havia feito muitas loucuras... por uma mais não morreria. _**"E quem não arrisca, não ganha."**_

Abriu a porta de uma vez mergulhada em seus pensamentos e com um sorriso adornando seu rosto. Ficou paralisada durante três segundos que pareceram eternos. Seu olhar chocou-se com o dele e reagiu. Fechou a porta com uma batida e apoiou-se nela respirando agitadamente. Mil perguntas revolveram em sua mente, mas nenhuma chegou a ser formulada e toda sua determinação, todo seu plano foi à merda. Porra, falar era _tão fácil, _mas na prática era _tão difícil. _Por que ele tinha que ser tão fodidamente atrativo e imponente? Por quê? _**"Sakura, concentre-se". **_

– O que está fazendo aqui? - rompeu o silêncio fazendo-se de desinteressada e cruzando os braços, sentiu-se analisada por ele inclusive diria que desnudada. _Merda._

Os olhos escuros dele demonstraram intensidade, essa _intensidade_ ao observá-la. Porra estava vestida com a roupa de sempre, aquele jaleco de médico e pareceu-lhe atrativa, _fodidamente sugestiva. _Havia visto nesses três dias, mulheres mais sugestivas e com menos roupa disposta a tudo por ele, por estar em uma cama com ele, no entanto, com Sakura o sangue ardia em suas veias como nenhuma. Por quê? _**"Pervertido".**_

– Venho reclamar o que é meu?

Ele aproximou-se perigosamente dela. Sakura engoliu saliva ruidosamente e se deu uma bofetada mental por demonstrar debilidade. Ela mudaria _sua perspectiva, _lembrou-se. Ela não seria mais a tonta apaixonada ou pelo menos trataria de não ser. Isto era sexo. Sexo duro. Não iam fazer amor, nunca o fizeram. Para fazer amor ambos teriam que sentir amor e ele não sentia. _Muito bem. _Deixar-se-ia levar pela paixão, por seus instintos e por outras coisas mais. Girou a tranca da porta e teve suficiente pudor para recordar que estavam em um hospital. E foi ela quem encurtou a distância que os separava surpreendendo-o ainda que não desse sinal de expressá-lo, _como sempre. _Tomou-lhe a camisa negra que vestia e nem sequer encarou seus lábios, foi diretamente no pescoço para beijá-lo. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha divertido. Isto começava a agradá-lo.

Tomou-a pela cintura atraindo-a até ele, a seu corpo. A pólvora explodiu em seu sangue esquentando-o como um adolescente que nunca experimentou uma mulher. Era absurdo, mas talvez _e só talvez, _ansiou por esses dias, seus malditos encontros fogosos.

Seu coração ia explodir em seu peito, pensou a cabelo rosa. Desde quando ficou tão atrevida? _**"Desde que decidiu tomar parte no jogo de Sasuke". **_É possível, no momento ela gostava. _Oh sim. _Ele era sempre o primeiro a atacar e ela o objeto que recebia e quase nunca _procurava fazer o que ela queria._

Sasuke tirou aquela estúpida bata branca enquanto sentia os lábios carnudos de Sakura roçarem sua pele queimando-o com o contato, esquentando o ponto específico entre suas pernas com esse simples gesto. _Porra. _Pegou Sakura no colo sentindo as pernas torneadas dela rodeá-lo e conseguindo que seus sexos friccionassem. Arquejaram juntos, excitados. Carregou ela até a bendita mesa e atirou os estúpidos papéis bem ordenados no chão. Viu Sakura fazer um infantil e gracioso bico com a boca pela recente bagunça, mas não disse nada. Os olhos verdes brilharam com travessura, com a luxúria pintada nas bordas e os dele, negros como a noite, refletiram o desejo de ambos. Agora foi o turno de Sasuke no pescoço dela. Sakura moveu a cabeça para o lado facilitando a manobra e dedicou-se a brincar com o cós da calça dele. E... _santa merda_, estava levando-o à loucura. Um risinho aflorou da garganta de Sakura ao perceber um pequeno gruído por parte de Sasuke ao roçar _deliberadamente _seus dedos femininos contra o membro dele. Estava tratando de jogar com ele? E mais... Desde quando ela era tão _atrevida? _Se ela corava apenas com uma mirada dele? Como é que agora ela...? _Demônios!_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao perceber como ela segurava seu pênis, de alguma maneira conseguiu introduzi-la em suas calças e, _porra_. Moveu a mão de cima a baixo por seu comprimento e quase, _quase _lhe escapa um gemido. Apartou a mão travessa de Sakura e a mirou nos olhos significativamente. Ela mostrou a língua e ele fez o que nunca achou que um dia ia fazer, pegou a língua dela com sua boca e mordeu suavemente em um gesto excitante. Sakura ficou totalmente paralisada, era o mais perto que havia experimentado dos lábios dele.

Sasuke notou como os músculos da pêlorrosa tensaram-se e sorriu com arrogância. Succionou a língua dela e simplesmente, tão rápido como pegou, soltou-a. Não entendeu exatamente porque fez semelhante coisa, e mais, esqueceu por um instante sua maldita regra de "não beijar", mas... _ao diabo! _Era culpa dela. _**"Sempre atribui a culpa a alguém, Uchiha. O que você é? Um santo ou algo assim?"**_

Sakura sentiu-se levemente decepcionada, mas decidiu não se abater por isso, preferiu fazer algo mais interessante como tirar aquela estúpida camisa do Uchiha e isso fez. Sasuke passou a desnudá-la entre carícias, beijos breves no pescoço e clavícula. Estremeceu ao sentir as mãos da ninja médica sobre seu torso delineando seu abdômen, dedilhando cada cicatriz e repartindo lambidas úmidas e libidinosas.

Um gemido escapou da boca feminina produto de uma mordida dele em seu ombro. O membro dele roçou em sua intimidade provocando-a. Sakura recostou-se nos cotovelos. As mãos rudes de Sasuke abriram suas pernas e posicionou-se entre coxas dela. Um calor _familiar_ envolveu o baixo ventre da garota produzindo incômodas palpitações de antecipação. Ela moveu seu quadril instintivamente em busca de contato com a ereção dele e esta não se fez esperar mais.

_Merda. _Um gruído dele. Um grito afogado dela. Ele a penetrou em uma só estocada preenchendo-a completamente, sentindo-se preso e estreitado pelas paredes dela, e porra, _sentia-se bem. _Por um momento permaneceu quieto e não se moveu até que o quadril de Sakura começou o vai e vem rítmico quase empreendendo uma dança erótica que ele acompanhou. A pêlorrosa incorporou-se cravando suas unhas nas omoplatas dele, por sua face escorriam as gotas de suor enquanto ela prosseguia comandando o show em direção ao céu. Ele não pôde evitar recordar que com essas outras mulheres não sentiu nada, nem sequer desejo ou atração, só eram _fáceis. _Ela? Ela era dele. Fim de papo. _**"Você, tudo resolve reclamando-a como sua". **_Mentira não era. _**"Não há pior cego do que aquele que não quer ver".**_

Um espasmo percorreu a coluna vertebral dela e agarrou-se a Sasuke com força esmagando seus seios contra o peito dele. Ele sorriu de forma arrogante, estava a ponto de chegar ao êxtase. Sakura gemeu em seu ouvido, foi um arquejo sussurrado quase estrangulado por sua falta de ar. Seu corpo tremia como uma folha de outono e ele a segurou com força pela cintura enquanto ele mesmo derramava-se dentro dela explodindo, sentindo-se _fodidamente bem. _Porque ela era _sua mulher. _Ela suspirou apoiando o rosto no ombro dele tentando regularizar sua respiração entrecortada. Hoje havia descoberto algo novo. Ela também podia jogar o jogo de Sasuke. Podia ver sua _relação_ com outra perspectiva, _com sua perspectiva_, e não era tão horrível. Certamente não o era.

.

.

.

Minhas saudações aos novos leitores.


	9. Capítulo 9

**_9. _**_Brincando com o fogo._

Percorreu cada centímetro da pele dela com devoção acariciando-a com suas mãos rudes, fortes e ásperas, quase temeu rompê-la no processo, no entanto, era ela quem pedia mais, mais intensidade em cada roce, _simplesmente mais. _E isso resultava ótimo. Porra, sentia-se fodidamente bem, reconhecia isso e lhe agradava esse puto desejo voraz, _mas... _esse mas era a chave. **_"Nunca está conformado com nada." _**Vai à merda.

Sakura inverteu a posição e ele observou sua cara vitoriosa ao consegui-lo. Ela o surpreendeu, um abismo desse estranho sentimento tomou conta dos olhos negros que tão fixamente a miravam e a satisfaziam. _E aí estava de novo. _Estranho. Era a Haruno e não era. Ou isso pensou Sasuke em um momento de lucidez antes de gruir devido a um movimento provocante da pelorrosa que estava montada sobre ele. Os quadris dela fizeram um círculo extremamente sensual esfregando-se contra seu sexo ardente. E... _merda. _De verdade esta era Sakura, a doce menina que se enrubescia por nada?

Estava surpreendida consigo mesma e talvez até orgulhosa. Por fim havia mudado sua forma de ver esta estúpida relação, deixou de vitimar-se, compadecer-se e agora desfrutava do sexo com Sasuke tal como ele fazia com ela. Ainda assim, não pôde evitar sentir um pouco de insatisfação. Não era insatisfação física, não, _claro que não_, mas sentimentalmente falando. Não pôde evitar sentir nostalgia por aquela menina apaixonada pelo Uchiha inclusive não pôde evitar encarar com saudade aqueles lábios carnudos que tanto lhe chamaram a atenção. **_"Você decidiu deixar isso para trás." _**Sim e dói.

Os olhos verdes brilharam de desejo e ela fez o que ambos esperavam e queriam. Sakura introduziu o pênis de Sasuke em si com um gemido bem forte. Marcou um ritmo lento e quase, quase torturante para os dois desfrutando dessa careta graciosa nos lábios dele. Suas mãos percorreram o peito dele traçando e dedilhando cada marca, cada cicatriz e sorriu ao vê-lo enrugar o nariz. Abaixou a cabeça, Sasuke acreditou que a pelorrosa o beijaria, mas ela depositou um casto beijo no canto de seu lábio em um gesto terno e soltou um risinho infantil. Sasuke deu a volta sem quase dar a ela tempo para reagir, posicionou-a debaixo dele sem sair de dentro dela e desta vez foi o turno do Uchiha de sorrir, mas com arrogância ao descobrir o pequeno bico de desgosto de Sakura. Pensou por um momento que essa garota deitada na cama com o cabelo bagunçado, as bochechas coradas e esse estúpido gesto terno se parecia muito mais a Sakura _de sempre. _Porra, sério, tinha que reconhecer que levava três dias desfrutando do melhor sexo com ela, mas... _faltava algo. _Certamente que ela era algo frustrante com seu maldito corar sem sentido, no entanto, não pôde evitar franzir o cenho ao vê-la aparecer no Ichiraku e sentar-se tranquilamente ao lado dele e de Naruto logo após eles dois terem um de seus encontros. Nem sequer havia abaixado a cabeça ou fugido de seu olhar. Ela comportou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido quando esse não era _seu costume. __**"Talvez você tenha perdido essa Sakura."**_

Ele empurrou com força e rapidez entrando nela completamente, profundamente. O quadril inquieto dela tentou mover-se acompanhando o vai e vem, mas as mãos dele impediram. Sasuke beijou e succionou os seios eriçando seus botões rosados, escutando-a suspirar e gemer com deleite. Sakura cravou as unhas nas costas dele escrava do desejo selvagem que invadia seu interior.

As paredes dela estreitaram com sutileza seu membro, percebeu como o frágil corpo debaixo do seu tremia enquanto os espasmos a percorriam. As mãos de Sakura seguraram o quadril de Sasuke e gritou seu nome ao chegar ao mais puro êxtase do orgasmo. Sasuke derramou-se dentro dela logo depois. Deixou-se cair sobre ela, amassando-a ligeiramente, colocando o nariz na curva da clavícula dela aspirando seu cheiro de cereja, relaxando-se, igualando sua respiração agitada.

Sakura manteve-se estática percebendo pequenas cosquinhas em seu pescoço por causa do hálito dele. Seu instinto lhe pedia que o abraçasse, que acariciasse seu cabelo negro e rebelde, mas não o fez. Obrigou-se a não fazê-lo. Apertou com força os lençóis fazendo dois punhos com isso e cravou seu olhar no teto tratando de pensar em outra coisa. Não podia render-se agora. Ele nunca foi carinhoso com ela. Por que ela deveria ser com ele? Sua ideia era mudar sua perspectiva, ver tudo com os mesmos olhos que ele então adeus aos gestos doces e ternos, não eram necessários. **_"Para ele não são necessários, mas para você sim."_**

E novamente sentiu falta de algo. _Incompleto. _E perguntou-se por que caralho Sakura não o abraçava como _normalmente fazia? _De repente, uma estranha sensação de enojo e raiva se instalou em seu peito sobrecarregando-o. Golpeou-se mentalmente por pensar bobagens sem sentido dando-se a volta, caindo ao lado da pelorrosa e colocando os braços atrás da nuca. Observou pelo canto do olho como ela cobria-se com o lençol e deitava de lado dando as costas para ele. Franziu o cenho. Em outras ocasiões ela terminava recostando-se contra seu peito. A tranquilizava escutar seu coração, ele sabia. Por que agora não? **_"Talvez tenha perdido a Sakura terna". _**E por que perderia? **_"Talvez necessite de amor, seu amor"_**. Tolices. O amor é para os perdedores. **_"Então você é um perdedor, Uchiha" _**Vai para o inferno.

Fechou os olhos tratando de concentrar-se em dormir, colocar sua mente em branco, mas era impossível. Sentia os olhos negros de Sasuke atravessando-a. Esteve a ponto de virar-se e jogar algo na cara dele o fazer qualquer coisa, mas graças ao maldito deus do turno teve o bom senso de permanecer quieta. Porra, tinha um buraco em seu peito, não se sentia totalmente satisfeita, nem sequer orgulhosa de sua grande façanha mantendo sua timidez à raia. _Insipida. _Havia imitado ao Uchiha e sentia-se uma merda. **_"Você é amorosa dentro do que lhe cabe, te faz falta ser terna."_**

O timbre a despertou de suas indagações. Olhou o relógio do criado mudo: era quase meia noite. Quem poderia ser a essa hora? Pensou em não abrir a quem quer que fosse, mas voltaram a tocar com insistência. Gruindo uma maldição levantou-se, esqueceu-se por completo que estava nua e que Sasuke estava com ela, procurou com crescente frustração sua maldita camisola. O moreno não pôde evitar sorrir de canto ao vê-la irritada e quase sem esforço seu olhar caiu sobre o traseiro dela ao agachar-se. _Merda. __**"Está virando um pervertido, Uchiha."**_

Quando Sakura encontrou sua roupa vestiu-se, colocou o robe por cima e arrastou os pés pela casa até chegar à porta e preparou a lista de palavrões com que receberia seu _convidado._

– Isto não são horas para...! - calou abruptamente ao observar o rosto sorridente de Sai.

– Boa noite Sakura.

– Sai. O que está fazendo aqui?

Todos os alarmes soaram em sua cabeça atormentando-a. Temeu pelo pior ao fazer essa pergunta, e mais, notou como sua voz tremeu de improviso ao realizá-la. E talvez, o pior era que sentia a presença de Sasuke a poucos metros deles, provavelmente estaria situado atrás dela oculto por trás da porta escutando a conversação sem ser visto. _Genial._

Enrugou o cenho. O que fazia esse imbecil aqui há essa hora? **_"Pode-se fazer a mesma pergunta a _****_você." _**Isso é diferente. **_"Claro, você tem todo o direito de estar aqui, não?" _**Exatamente.

– Já busquei em meu interior.

Não. _Não. _Não! Por que com ela? Por quê? **_"Se ficasse caladinha nada disso estaria acontecendo." _**Oh, cale-se.

Buscar em seu interior? Que merda era isso? Um filme romântico desses bem ruins? **_"Que você não seja romântico não significa que os demais não possam ser". _**Se isso era ser romântico então ele era loquaz, _muito loquaz._

– Já tenho uma resposta para você.

_E... porra, _por-ra. Isso acontecia com ela por brincar com fogo. Tantas vezes o fez que por fim queimou-se. **_"E bem queimada por sinal."_**


	10. Capítulo 10

Essa fic não me pertence. Pertence a Emiita que posta suas histórias no ffnet e me permitiu traduzi-la para vocês. Todos os créditos à autora. Naruto também não me pertence.

* * *

_**10. **__Touché_

Uma resposta? E que caralho vinha responder esse idiota a essa hora para Sakura? Oh, por favor, era patético. Não podia vir em outro instante? Não, tinha que vir agora, _logo agora._ Porra, filho da puta. E se era tão urgente o que tinha a dizer por que não falava? O gato comeu-lhe a língua ou simplesmente queria fazer suspense? Sasuke optou pela segunda opção, e mais, só de ver esse estúpido sorriso no rosto dele lhe dava vontade de vomitar. _**"Tem curiosidade, sente curiosidade, Uchiha" **_Não. "_**Sim, você é tão fácil de irritar como de predizer." **_Vai à merda e cale-se.

Sakura estava ansiosa, seus olhos verdes o escrutinaram buscando algum sentimento que pudesse esclarecer o que pensava o Anbu, mas nada aconteceu somente esse sorriso hipócrita no rosto dele. Estava começando a impacientar-se. Arranhou a garganta e cruzou os braços dando uns pequenos golpes com seu pé direito fazendo um ruído abafado no solo.

– Sai, fale de uma maldita vez.

Sim, fala de uma fodida vez, apoiou o Uchiha mentalmente, mas mantendo as aparências sem fazer um só ruído delatador de sua presença e apertando os punhos com força. Ele também desejava saber quais seriam as palavras de Sai, _muito a contragosto_, mas jamais o reconheceria em voz alta, _jamais._

– Depois do beijo e de suas palavras estive pensando.

O rapaz fez uma breve pausa que quase mata a pelorrosa de infarto, ela estava certa que em qualquer momento seu coração escaparia por sua boca. Por sua parte, Sasuke apertou ainda mais os nódulos ao recordar esse maldito beijo. Palavras dela? Ah, mas sobre o que haviam falado? _**"Nem todos são tão mudos com você, Uchiha." **_E que caralho lhe havia dito Sakura para que aquele tipo viesse à meia noite à sua casa? Franziu o cenho irritado, não esperava por aquilo e aguçou mais sua audição para escutar a fodida resposta que nunca chegava.

– Esteve pensando... E que mais? - incentivou Sakura em tom trêmulo.

– Fui à biblioteca de Konoha e estive lendo um livro a respeito dos sentimentos. Sei que não queria uma resposta baseada em um livro, mas isso me ajudou a ver melhor a situação. - que consolo, pensou a pelorrosa. - E cheguei há uma conclusão.

Isto era por acaso uma tortura ao algo assim? Porra. Não podia dizê-lo de uma vez? Sakura ia explodir a qualquer momento e acima de tudo isso estava o sentimento de culpa por ser uma bocona e querer dar uma de psicóloga quando a pessoa que tinha problemas realmente sérios era nada mais nada menos do que ela.

Em Sasuke começou um tic no olho. Leu um livro e vinha contar-lhe o resumo ou algo assim? O que viria depois? Tomar chá e comer bolo? Isso era simplesmente patético e cada vez ficava mais claro que esse tio era estúpido, parecia que tinha certa fascinação por fazer-se de misterioso. Era notável a tensão em todo o corpo de Sakura, era perfeitamente palpável sua ânsia e desespero por obter a informação completa do Anbu e este nem se movia.

– Que conclusão, Sai? Fala de uma fodida vez. - ordenou estressada dando um golpe contra a porta.

– Não precisa ficar assim, feia. - ele a tranquilizou em tom calmo acentuando mais seu sorriso. - Cheguei à conclusão que você está apaixonada por mim.

Ah... O que? Essas simples palavras inocentes provocaram uma apoplexia cerebral em Haruno Sakura, uma pelorrosa bipolar com força sobre-humana, médica ninja da vila da folha, discípula da grande Tsunade e mestre na arte de dar sovas em Uzumaki Naruto. Simplesmente ficou em estado de choque. Estática, ela empalideceu notavelmente e a fodida frase pronunciada não deixava de repetir em sua cabeça como se fosse um disco arranhado. Não podia avançar e nem compreendê-lo. Ela, apaixonada por Sai? _**"Está asquerosamente queimada, Sakura."**_

Sakura apaixonada por esse bastardo suplente? Era uma piada, certo? _**"E se fosse certo. O que tem?" **_Isso não era possível. E mais, a situação em si era tão inverossímil e inconsistente. Que classe de loucura era essa? Apertou a mandíbula com força sentindo a pressão em seus dentes. Sakura não estava apaixonada por esse tipo. Não. _**"Como você sabe?" **_Porque... sim. Ela era _dele. __**"As coisas mudam, Uchiha. Ela estava apaixonada por você aos doze anos, mas ela já não é uma menina". **_Isso ele já sabia, era consciente de que ela não era pequena. Era uma mulher, _sua mulher. __**"E se é tão sua como diz, por que já não está tão carinhosa com você antes desse beijo com Sai?" **__Merda. _Essa última lembrança fez aparecer a dúvida nele além de despertar toda sua ira que há muitos dias não sentia. Essa que lhe fazia arder em chamas vermelhas, essa mesma que o enervava e revolvia suas entranhas em busca de sangue.

– D-de o-onde t-tirou isso?

Parecia a pobre Hinata falando só que ela era mais terna, seus gaguejos iam acompanhados de suaves rubores adoráveis e seguramente os dela não soavam tão desesperados como os de Sakura. Que merda de vida era a sua. E tudo por abrir a boca e tentar se vingar. _Estúpida vingança. _Sua existência já não estava suficientemente arruinada?

– Do livro. Segundo o autor quando uma mulher quer um beijo de um homem é porque ela está apaixonada por ele e reclama seus lábios para selar seu amor.

Confirmado. Ia vomitar. Tanta conversa melosa estava enjoando-o e provocando nele uma vontade terrível de assassinar. Nem sequer lhe fazia falta sua katana, com suas próprias mãos romperia o pescoço desse bastardo. _Sim. Faria exatamente isso. __**"Por que vai pegá-lo?" **_Por tratar de tirar o que era dele. _**"Você é que é um imbecil."**_

– Sai, eu não... - suspirou audivelmente tratando de melhorar sua respiração entrecortada. - Eu não te pedi o beijo por esse motivo.

Ele havia modificado tudo. Tudo! Sabia que era uma péssima ideia fazer o Anbu refletir. Foda, ele era uma merda em relação às emoções, era um menino pequeno aprendendo a experimentar. _**"No entanto, foi você quem pediu que ele buscasse em seu próprio interior." **_Ele não buscou em seu interior só tirou uma conclusão equivocada do ocorrido e supôs coisas que não são.

Sai virou a cabeça de lado surpreendido. Não compreendeu como sua brilhante dedução foi negada pela pelorrosa.

– Então... Por quê?

Sasuke pela primeira vez desde que esta cena começou sentiu que o suplente começava a fazer as perguntas adequadas e estava sendo útil.

– Porque estava confusa e não pensava com claridade.

– Mas no livro dizia que...

– Esquece o estúpido livro! - a estas alturas Sakura sentia-se muito frustrada consigo mesma e com seu amigo. - Eu te pedi que me dissesse o que sentiu quando nos beijamos porque me sentia culpada.

Sai coçou a cabeça sem entender completamente o comportamento da pelorrosa. Por sua parte, a jovem havia se esquecido de que justamente atrás dela uma aura escura emanava do corpo de Uchiha Sasuke que se encontrava escutando com extrema atenção e cuidado cada palavra ali pronunciada.

– Culpada por quê?

Sakura suspirou. Como por quê? Vejamos... ah, sim, claro. Por que estava apaixonada por Sasuke talvez? Incomodada, moveu o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra, não queria responder a essa pergunta. Continuava sem recordar _quem _estava nessa mesma habitação com ela devido ao seu estado de absorção e certo grau de melancolia mesclado com suas próprias acusações por usar dessa forma seu amigo. Olhou para o chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo e encarou novamente o olhar negro de Sai. _Ela era uma maldita. _Engoliu em seco a saliva e encheu-se de coragem. _**"Chegou a hora da verdade."**_

– Porque eu... - sua língua travou. Merda. - Estou apaixonada por outra pessoa.

Silêncio. Silêncio sepulcral.

Nenhum ruído foi ouvido em toda a casa, e mais, ninguém se atreveu a romper a atmosfera carregada de tensão. Sakura por sua parte sentia-se até aliviada por haver expressado em voz alta a verdade, mas seguia acreditando que era uma vadia de merda por utilizar dessa forma tão baixa a seu amigo. Desejou e rezou para que Sai não estivesse muito chateado e doído por sua atitude. De verdade, não queria fazer dano a ele.

_Já! _Isso foi o que gritou a mente de certo Uchiha. Um orgulhoso sorriso de canto surgiu em seu rosto. Sabia que não podia ser verdade essa blasfêmia sobre essa suposta paixão de Sakura por Sai. _**"E então por quem ela está apaixonada?" **_Não era óbvio? _**"Definitivamente é um filho da puta com uma sorte não merecida." **_

– Sai… eu… sinto muito.

Sakura atreveu-se a falar de maneira vacilante sem saber exatamente o que dizer em um momento como esse, mas sentindo o desejo de desculpar-se com seu amigo. Sai a encarava com esses olhos negros inexpressivos que não transmitiam nada inclusive distinguiu que seu sorriso falso se fez mais amplo do que antes e soube que agia assim para diminuir a importância do assunto e escapar da situação.

– Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe, feia.

– Mas eu não deveria...

– Não importa. - ele a cortou.

– Então você me perdoa? - os olhos verdes da pelorrosa brilharam com lágrimas contidas. Sai assentiu com a cabeça e ela seguindo seus impulsos lançou-se nos braços dele abraçando-o.

– Obrigada. - sussurrou contra o ombro dele de maneira estrangulada evitando chorar como uma estúpida.

– Tenha cuidado com ele, Sakura. - murmurou no ouvido dela deixando sua amiga bastante surpreendida. - Se precisar de qualquer coisa não duvide em me pedir.

Separou-se dela com sutileza sem mudar a expressão de seu rosto. Despediu-se com um movimento de mão e desapareceu do nada. Sakura abraçou-se a si mesma ficando estática no lugar e encarando um ponto qualquer da parede. Depois de segundos a razão retornou em sua mente, entrou em sua casa e fechou a porta apoiando a testa contra a madeira. Suspirou aliviada por haver tirado esse grande peso das costas, de verdade sentia-se mal pelos acontecimentos, mas, sobre tudo, sentia-se esgotada fisicamente e mentalmente.

Deu-se a volta disposta a ir dormir e ali o encontrou. Um balde de água gelada caiu sobre ela. _Merda, merda e mais merda. _Ele. Esqueceu-se dele. Esqueceu-se que Sasuke estava ali. Porra, acabava de confirmar ao Uchiha que estava apaixonada por ele como a estúpida criatura de doze anos que um dia foi e que pelo jeito ainda era. _**"Genial, Sakura. Simplesmente genial. Só você poderia esquecer-se dele."**_

– É falta de educação escutar conversas particulares. - ela reclamou.

No entanto, Sasuke sorriu com arrogância acompanhada com essa pose de homem digno, de pé, erguido em toda sua altura, com os braços cruzados sobre seu peito desnudo e coberto por nada mais que sua cueca boxer. Sem dúvida uma imagem bastante tentadora, _fodidamente tentadora, _diria Sakura.

– Isso não era uma conversa particular, nem sequer _esse. - _referiu-se a Sai com um tom bastante depreciativo que não foi ignorado pela moça. - estava dentro da casa, qualquer um poderia ter escutado essa conversação.

– Se não o convidei a entrar foi para que não te descobrisse aqui em MINHA casa e quase sem roupa. - destacou perfeitamente a palavra "minha" e em seu tom de voz distinguiu-se o rancor.

– Até agora a pouco não te irritava tanto que eu estivesse em SUA casa com pouca roupa. - atacou mordaz. As bochechas de Sakura tingiram-se de vermelho por esse comentário ao recordar _o que _estavam fazendo antes de Sai chegar. _E aí estava de novo. _Maldito bastardo! O pior foi quando ele soltou uma gargalhada cínica ao vê-la nesse estado de timidez. Sentiu-se envergonhada, sobre tudo, depois dessa pequena semi-declaração. Porra.

Por um momento ambos permaneceram calados, os olhos verdes negaram-se a encontrar os negros querendo, desejando e rogando para que a terra lhe tragasse naquele minuto, mas nada disso aconteceu, _para sua desgraça._

– Continua apaixonada por mim. - Sasuke soltou abruptamente, assim, _sem anestesia. _E não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação. Uma afirmação impessoal, sem graça, _simplesmente fria._

Doeu. Doeu-lhe. Sakura voltou a quebrar mais uma vez. Levantou seus olhos fulminando-o, erguendo sua sobrancelha com toda a dignidade que foi capaz de reunir e que francamente era bem pouca, _pelo menos fingiu._

– Será melhor que vá embora. - imitou o tom de voz dele começando a caminhar até seu quarto. Sasuke franziu o cenho. Que caralho acontecia agora com essa louca bipolar?

– Não seja irritante, Sa-ku-ra.

– Não seja você, Sa-su-ke. - voltou a imitá-lo encarando-o, parando justamente na frente dele fingindo.

Ela fingia estar bem, mas queria chorar.

– Saia da minha casa, Uchiha. - arrastou cada palavra colocando nesta última frase todo o ódio e rancor que encontrou pela frente. Por tudo o que sofreu por ele quando a deixou naquele banco. Por tudo o que sofreu sem saber nada sobre ele, se comia, dormia ou estaria a salvo. Por tudo o que sentiu falta. Por todas as suas grosserias. Por todas suas humilhações. _Por tudo. _Por toda a dor que ele lhe causou.

Sasuke saiu como uma alma levada ao diabo da casa da pelorrosa. E mais, ele era o mesmo diabo envolto em grandes chamas, frondosas e ardentes carregadas de ira, ressentimento e raiva. Tudo no mesmo lote, um mesmo redemoinho que se converteria em um furacão, um que arrasaria tudo e todos. _Destruição, morte, sangue. _Era tudo o que pensava o Uchiha ao bater a porta da entrada e ser recebido pela fria noite de outono de Konoha.

Como se atrevia a expulsá-lo? Quem pensava que era? Demônios! _**"Sua escrava te expulsou de seu reino?" **_Cale-se. Sakura não era sua escrava, simplesmente trepavam, nada mais, era algo consentido por ambos e que desfrutavam. Nunca lhe exigiu nada. _**"Só uma fidelidade nunca declarada." **_Isso era mentira. _**"Quem é que vive dizendo **_**Sakura é minha**_**?" **_Isso é diferente. _**"Quem se irritou por ela beijar a outro?" **_Porra, ela era dele. _**"E isso não é pedir fidelidade? Atá-la a você?" **_Foda-se. _**"Não, Uchiha, foda-se você."**_

Chutou uma pedra com força mandando-a para longe e então o viu. Gruiu ao percebê-lo. Ele apareceu a poucos passos dele com as mãos metidas nos bolsos e esse estúpido sorriso nos lábios.

– Uma noite ruim, Uchiha? - perguntou Sai com certo tom amável, nem sequer era irônico ainda que se notasse a léguas sua falsidade.

– Era uma boa noite até que você chegou para me foder. - cuspiu quase sem se dar conta que dizia o que pensava.

– Entendo. Fodi seu plano com Sakura, em? - comentou inocentemente.

Com um movimento Sasuke segurou o colarinho da camisa de Sai aproximando seus rostos. Seus olhos brilharam com o vermelho do Sharingan ativado e o Anbu nem sequer se moveu.

– Cale-se. O que é que você sabe sobre isso? - interrogou-o apertando o agarre sobre ele.

– Nada que você não saiba. - e o shinobi desta vez demonstrou algo: raiva. Havia deixado de sorrir. - Você a prejudica, a usa como uma boneca descartável sem se importar com seus sentimentos...

– Cale-se. O que você sabe sobre emoções? - gruiu Sasuke.

– Nada, mas sobre tudo, sei que você é um bastardo que não a merece.

_Touché._

.

.

.

KKKKKKKKKK  
esses meninos não são de Deus.  
O Sasuke pira.


	11. Capítulo 11

Essa fic não me pertence. Pertence a Emiita que posta suas histórias no e me permitiu traduzi-la para vocês. Todos os créditos à autora. Naruto também não me pertence.

* * *

_**11. **__Ladrão._

Estúpido, idiota, maldito filho de... sua mãe. Como se atrevia _esse_ suplente de qualidade inferior dizer _isso _a ele? Como demônios se atrevia? Com que cara? Sasuke gruiu pela enésima vez no dia. _Fodido. _Simplesmente estava fodidamente amuado. Nem as moscas se aventuravam a posar em seu ombro e perturbá-lo com seus monótonos zumbidos. Mau sinal, _muito mau_. Seu humor era terrivelmente sensível a irritar-se com facilidade e que se ele perdesse o controle não resultaria nada bom para a saúde dos demais, _certamente._

Esse _grande_ estúpido estava os vigiando ou algo parecido. Não tinha lógica! Era mais do que evidente que sabia dos encontros secretos dos dois. Não soube exatamente como ele se inteirou porque tão pouco teve a paciência e educação para perguntá-lo, mas seguia sendo um golpe em seu orgulho que _essa_ coisa soubesse seu _pequeno_ segredinho e ele não havia tomado conhecimento, nem sequer havia suspeitado. Era absurdo! Havia tomado cuidado. _**"Aham... Você já ouviu falar do hospital ou algo assim, amigo?" **_Bom, talvez não de todo... mas na maioria das vezes tiveram sexo em lugares _descentes, _por assim dizer, e nunca notou a presença dele. _**"É um Anbu." **_Poderia ser o Hokage. _**"Algum dia seu orgulho não passará por essa porta, Uchiha." **_Algum dia… _algum dia_.

Encontrava-se no telhado de sua casa com o cenho franzido, mais à frente diante de seus olhos ônix estavam as demais casas do distrito Uchiha, a maioria derrubada e em péssimas condições, a única que havia permanecido de pé e habitável era a principal, e por sorte, era a maior. E de certa forma essa paisagem tão desoladora um dia foi um lugar cheio de vida e cor. Isso o frustrava ainda mais. Trazia-lhe recordações do passado, recordações que não queria reproduzir em sua cabeça porque seus malditos pensamentos retorcidos o faziam desejar coisas. _**"Quais? Isso de reviver o clã Uchiha? Refere-se a isso?" **_E... merda. _Escândalo.._

Sim, Uchiha Sasuke queria reviver seu clã, queria dar vida a essas sombrias casas em ruínas. _**"Você é consciente de que para fazer isso necessita de um útero, quer dizer, uma mulher só para deixar claro?" **_Sim, maldição, sim. Sabia que para conseguir _esse objetivo _tinha primeiro que encontrar uma mulher disposta a ser a mãe de seus filhos, coisa difícil. _**"Ah, mas ainda tem que buscá-la? Pensava que já a possuía..." **_Porra. Não. Não podia pedir _isso a ela_, não podia fazer _isso _com ela. _**"Uchiha, já está a três meses fazendo isso com ela."**_

Demônios! Isso não, _isso _se refere à maternidade. Transar era uma coisa muito diferente de ter filhos. _**"E acredita que encontrará alguém que deseja um filho seu? De um traidor?" **__Traidor. _A palavra estava escrita a fogo em sua pele bem sabia ele. Por mais atrativo que fosse nenhuma mulher da vila queria casar com ele como tão pouco desejaria levar o fruto dessa união em seu ventre. Não, _claro que não. _E isto o fez lembrar que transar era uma coisa muito diferente de conceber. _Diversão, obrigação. __**"Nem sempre é obrigação. Os casais têm filhos por amor, Uchiha". **_Bem, certo. E se deixamos o tema? Estava com um humor de merda, não queria piorá-lo pensando _nisso. __**"Covarde."**_

Soprou quase como um cavalo relinchando. Apertou a ponta do nariz buscando uma paciência que não tinha, mas que necessitava. Pensou no que fazer, não queria continuar encima do telhado, ao que parece não lhe ajudava tanto como tinha pensado no início, só trouxe-lhe recordações e temas _proibidos. _E uma ideia descabelada brotou em sua mente iluminando-o. _O idiota. _Pode ser que Naruto fosse um avoado comedor de ramen, tonto, impulsivo e, sobretudo falador, mas não lhe parecia mal perder um pouco de tempo e esquecer de certa pelorrosa irritante. Sorriu com arrogância. Daria uma surra no idiota com um treinamento e relaxaria os músculos.

– x –

Deu uma volta na cama, outra, outra e outra mais. Já não podia dormir e suspirou derrotada. Girou novamente ficando de barriga para cima com as mãos sobre seu abdômen e os olhos fitando o teto branco de seu quarto. Sua mente estava em branco, pensava, mas não pensava em nada. Era estranho. E ela não sabia o que sentir. O que deveria sentir nesse momento. Não conseguiu descansar as horas necessárias, ligou para o trabalho informando que ia se ausentar, pois estava sem ânimo suficiente para levantar-se. Sua cabeça não estava fria o suficiente para salvar vidas, e mais, sabia que nesse estado não seria útil e isso a irritava. Ela era uma médica ninja não podia cair diante de uma estupidez como aquela. Porra, deveria estar acostumada à maldita insensibilidade do Uchiha, e ainda assim, doía. Queimava-lhe a alma. Oprimiu seu coração e obrigou-se a _fingir_, obrigou-se a não chorar, _não diante dele. _Porque sim, na intimidade da sua casa só e vazia desafogou-se. Chorou e cada lágrima derramada aliviou um pouco mais sua dor ainda que não a fizesse desaparecer, porém a ajudou a sentir-se um pouco melhor. E não chorou pelos acontecimentos recentes, chorou por tudo e por nada porque era uma idiota patética com coração sensível. E agora? Agora simplesmente sentia-se um pouco menos pesada.

Decidiu que já era hora de levantar-se, o sol há tempos estava em seu lugar no céu azul, era início da tarde, podia escutar a agitação na rua e soube de imediato que era hora de comer. E ela sem fazer nada. Como se houvesse invocado seu estômago rugiu no mesmo instante. Era hora de almoçar.

– x –

– Estúpido! Estou com fome! - queixou-se pela enésima vez Naruto.

Sasuke rodou os olhos _uma vez mais. _Que estranho se essa coisa loira ter fome... terrivelmente estranho. Só levavam uma hora de treinamento e basicamente não haviam feito muito. O loiro não lutou a sério como o Uchiha esperava e cada dois por três queixava-se de cansaço ou que ia morrer por falta de comida.

– Idiota, deixa de queixar-se e lute a sério.

– Estúpido.

– Idiota. - Sasuke estava muito tranqüilo e imperturbável.

– Estúpido! - Naruto, evidentemente, não. Apertava os punhos com raiva e inflou as bochechas de forma infantil. Sasuke esperava provocá-lo com a intenção de fazê-lo lutar com mais intensidade. Não surtiu efeito. O loiro negou-se a colaborar. - Pois agora não treinarei. É sério! Estou indo comer.

– Perdedor. - gruiu o Uchiha.

Viu como seu amigo se afastava com as mãos atrás da cabeça _sem esperá-lo _assoviando qualquer cançãozinha tonta. Sasuke ficou ali parado sem saber se o seguia ou não. E só ao recordar Karin e Suigetsu discutindo doeu-lhe a cabeça. Preferia acompanhar o idiota no almoço, pois igual a ele sentia fome e um pouco de ramen não o mataria.

Aproximou-se de Naruto em silêncio notando o sorriso amplo do Uzumaki, mas não fez comentário algum, nenhum dos dois tinha o que dizer, no entanto, Naruto sabia que algo acontecia com seu amigo. Não era a pessoa mais perceptiva do planeta, na verdade era avoado e também o Uchiha não era um falador, mas conhecia-o. Algo o inquietava e o irritava. Era agradável treinar com ele, sempre era reconfortante, mas não era _normal_ que Sasuke o procurasse para lutar. E mais, provocava-o para que se esforçasse e por não conseguir seu objetivo frustrava-se mais.

– E então? - o fitou pelo canto do olho. - O que está acontecendo?

– Nada. - foi a curta resposta do Uchiha sempre tão inexpressiva.

– Não sou idiota... - notou o olhar significativo de seu amigo e avermelhou de raiva. - Apesar do que todos opinam de mim, eu serei o próximo Hokage desta vila. Sério! E quando isso acontecer darei em todos eles um chute no traseiro. Farei com que me respeitem!

E aí vinha ele de novo com seu absurdo discurso de ser o próximo Hokage, bla, bla, bla. Não tinha nada novo? Já podia inventar algo melhor. _**"Você era igualmente chato com sua vingança, assim que não se queixe tanto, Uchiha." **_Não era a mesma coisa. _**"Mas continuava sendo um camarada obsessivo."**_

– Sasuke, vamos... sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa.

Qualquer coisa? _Já! _E o que ia dizer? Que estava transando com Sakura, seu amor platônico de infância e que o suplente havia descoberto? Havia duas possíveis reações se contava isso: uma era um ataque de riso histérico, pois não acreditaria nele. _**"E quem acreditaria?" **_A segunda era lançar-se em seu pescoço. As duas eram uma merda, sobretudo, irritantes. Lidar com um Naruto escandaloso ou com um irado era basicamente a mesma tortura para sua cabeça. O que dizer para esclarecer as coisas e deixá-lo em paz?

– Não tenho nada, Naruto.

Este estreitou os olhos parando abruptamente e sinalizando com um dedo.

– Está acontecendo alguma coisa, eu sei, eu percebo. De verdade!

– Naruto, o que está fazendo?

Merda. E esse... O que diabos fazia ali? Tinha sempre que aparecer do nada e fodê-lo com sua simples existência? _**"Embora ele tenha te livrado de contar as coisas a Naruto." **_E o que? Que se foda.

O loiro deu-se a volta observando ao sorridente Sai com as mãos escondidas atrás das costas. Realmente conseguiu assustá-lo, pulou no lugar por causa do susto, mas é que não o esperava. Estava totalmente entretido tentando descobrir o que acontecia com Sasuke... e agora que o reparava... Seu amigo não estava encarando de maneira muito feia ao Anbu? Se os olhares matassem, ele estaria morto com certeza. Parado entre ambos, Naruto olhou de um para o outro sem entender esse pequeno duelo de olhares.

– Como vai, Sasuke? Continua fodido? - foi ouvido o tom zombador em sua voz, mas não deixou de sorrir.

– Diga-me, agora se dedica a espiar as pessoas, _Sai? _– soltou o Uchiha com asco.

Naruto tombou a cabeça. O que era isso?

– E você se dedica a tocar o que não merece? - devolveu-lhe a pergunta ampliando seu sorriso.

Sasuke ia esquartejá-lo. E mais. O que estava esperando? Levou a mão à empunhadura de sua katana e estava disposto a lutar com esse imbecil. Não só lutar como ia matá-lo lento e dolorosamente. Já o havia fodido o suficiente. E ia fazer, mas... algo o deteve.

– O que está acontecendo meninos?

A voz feminina cheia de preocupação e dúvida inundou seus ouvidos chegando ao seu cérebro e identificando exatamente onde estava. Sakura acabava de chegar, encontrava-se justamente atrás do Uchiha e não passou despercebido dos seus olhos analíticos onde ele estava com a mão. Observou o rosto confuso de Naruto e o sorridente Sai. Sasuke estava irado, notava-se a léguas, pois seus músculos estavam tensos e sua aura mais escura do que nunca. Suspirou. Não conseguiu compreender porque estavam brigando já que não pôde escutar nada da conversa.

– Nada, feia - Sai lhe respondeu com naturalidade.

– Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nisso?

– Sasuke e eu só estávamos trocando umas palavras.

– Sei... - disse ela sem crer totalmente.

Por um momento todos ficaram sumidos no mais profundo dos silêncios até que o estômago de Naruto rugiu ganhando toda a atenção.

– Tenho fome! Ramen! Quero ramen! Vamos comer ramen, pessoal?

Sai assentiu, passou ao lado de Sasuke colidindo seus ombros de propósito, mas nenhum cedeu nem abaixou o olhar. Os olhos ônix do Uchiha transmitiram seu ódio e discordância. _Estúpido. _Se não houvesse sido por Sakura teria o matado. Sim, teria o assassinado. Quem diabos pensava que era? _**"Irrita-te que te digam a verdade?" **_Porra, cale-se. _**"Mas sabe que ele tem razão, não merece Sakura, não merece nada do que ela te dá." **_Sakura...

Deu-se a volta. Ela iria com eles. Não, nada disso. Tomou-lhe pelo braço e a arrastou até um beco. As ruas há essa hora estavam desertas e praticamente ali não havia nem deus, mas por precaução... _**"Dá-te vergonha que te vejam com ela?" **_Não. Na verdade era o contrário. Se vissem ela com ele as pessoas pensariam mal dela. _**"E te importa?" **_Sim, porque ao fim e ao cabo, ela não merecia ser insultada por sua culpa. _**"Surpreende-me que pense em alguém mais do que em você, Sasuke. E mais, me surpreende que se preocupe com isso e não com outras coisas que de verdade podem fazer dano à Sakura... como, por exemplo, não sei... Suas palavras de ontem à noite? Sua insensibilidade?" **_Porra. Merda. Mas lhe inflou o orgulho saber que ela continuava apaixonada por ele. _**"Será que você é mais avoado que Naruto? Ainda não havia se dado conta?"**_

– O que quer Uchiha? - Sakura perguntou com seu melhor tom hostil soltando-se da mão masculina, cruzando os braços, buscando proteger a si mesma, abraçando-se e injetando-se ânimos _extremamente necessários._

O que queria? _**"Não sabe o que quer?"**_ Não. _**"Não me foda, Uchiha. Arrasta a garota até um beco e não sabe que caralho quer com ela?" **_Na realidade, simplesmente não queria que ela ficasse perto desse imbecil. _**"Ciumento" **_Ele o chateava e ela era dele. _**"Olha que fácil soluciona as coisas reclamando-a como sua. O mundo não gira a seu redor, Uchiha".**_

Diante do mutismo de Sasuke a pelorrosa começou a se desesperar. Não podia mais. Isso era frustrante. Que caralho ele queria com ela?

– Estou indo.

– Não!

E ele a surpreendeu. A surpreendeu que ele gritasse no instante em que ela partia. Não foi um pedido, foi uma estúpida ordem, _que novidade._

"_**O que está fazendo Uchiha?" **_Não sabia. Merda.

– Então o que demônios quer de mim, Sasuke? Por acaso precisa que eu te explique porque te expulsei da minha casa ontem? Ou talvez queira reclamar algo comigo?

E ela voltou a explodir e a soltar por sua boca o que passava por sua mente sem medir suas palavras, sem controlar seu tom rancoroso e amargo simplesmente para se liberar. Sasuke petrificou encarando-a sem nenhuma expressão refletida em seu rosto. _**"Isto está acontecendo com você por não pensar."**_

– Maldição! Não fique calado! Responde-me. - gritou exasperada por não suportar o fodido silêncio, não podia tolerar tudo aquilo, a ultrapassava. - Oh, havia me esquecido, você é o senhor eloquência. - falou com sarcasmo.

E a partir daquele momento todos os insultos que recebeu não foram escutados. Um zumbido instalou-se em seus ouvidos e só era consciente dos lábios de Sakura movendo-se com grande rapidez. _Carnudos, avermelhados, apetitosos. _Assim eram esses lábios que tanto se negou a provar. E... já estava farto, cansado e frustrado com tanta merda. Estava até as bolas de tanta falação carregada de ódio. Porque não pôde suportar mais insultos da boca _dela_, porque não podia suportar que fosse ela a chamá-lo de _traidor_. Por isso... a beijou.

Na realidade não foi um beijo. Apenas chocou uma boca contra a outra pressionando seus lábios contra os dela fazendo-a calar por não poder suportar mais.

Os olhos jades permaneceram abertos, fora de órbitas e impactados. Os olhos negros a observavam.

E não foi como ela imaginava que seria. _Decepção. _Entretanto, foi diferente do beijo com Sai. Ou talvez a diferença estivesse que o primeiro foi consentido, o segundo não. Separou-se empurrando o Uchiha. Ele podia negar-se a se afastar, podia fazê-lo, mas não o fez. Roubou-lhe um beijo. _Um beijo. _Sasuke a beijou. E sentia-se mal. Não era o que ela esperava, não sentiu o que desejava sentir e simplesmente não era isso o que ela queria. Levantou a mão para dar-lhe uma bofetada. Ele merecia por ser um bastardo, por usá-la, por beijá-la sem seu consentimento, por ser um _ladrão. _Mas a mão nunca chegou ao seu destino, ele a susteve no ar repreendendo-a com o olhar. Uma vez, duas nunca.

– Você é... é um...

– Bastardo? - burlou-se.

– Fora isso, um ladrão.


	12. Capítulo 12

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**12. **__Paranoia._

E como diabos havia chegado a esta situação tão lamentável? Não sabia exatamente, e mais, porra, que merda, sentia-se como se houvesse sido espancada e abandonada. E agora a cena não poderia ser mais inverossímil e _triste_. Estava colocando para fora todo seu fodido café da manhã na rua enquanto o bastardo a segurava pelos ombros. Sim, o bastardo. _Ele. Sasuke. _Incrível, patético e absurdo. Três em um. Como podia ser fodidamente tão patético? _**"Desgraçadamente para você o é."**_

Simplesmente depois de soltar suas últimas palavras, _**"Mais precisamente eram gritos, Sakura"**_, acerca do babaca que era o Uchiha, sentiu como o estômago dava uma volta brusca, cambaleou ligeiramente e então os alimentos que engoliu essa manhã lhe subiram pelo esôfago. _E... puff, _tudo para fora como se ela fosse a protagonista possuída por satanás em um filme de terror. _**"E é que você foi possuída pelo diabo em todos os sentidos não é verdade, Sakura?" **_Não me ajuda, obrigada.

Sua boca estava extremamente pastosa. Ainda tinha o asqueroso sabor amargo da bílis nas glândulas salivares e lhe fedia o hálito. _Genial. _Segurou o estômago com as duas mãos e ergueu-se em toda sua mediana estatura. Sacudiu os ombros sentindo ali as mãos masculinas e buscou a parede apoiando-se nela. Fechou os olhos.

Estava pálida e mais que branca, via-se amarela conforme observou Sasuke sem dizer uma só palavra. Havia permanecido de pé ao lado dela segurando-a enquanto ela vomitava. _Ainda que parecesse incrível. _Não lhe agradou vê-la assim. _**"E a quem agradava ver alguém assim, Uchiha?" **_Em seu rosto não havia nenhum traço de emoção e isto desesperou Sakura. Seus olhos verdes dedicaram-se a olhar sem interesse o que ela havia vomitado. Enrugou o nariz. _Patético. _Hoje essa ia ser sua fodida palavra premiada. Vejamos, busquemos no dicionário a palavra "patético" e ali aparecerá o nome de Haruno Sakura. Sim senhor. Bem feito. A cada dia se supera. _**"Não seja tão dura com você mesma." **_Agora quem se contradiz?

– M-melhor eu ir para minha c-casa. Já estou b-bem. - sua voz soou trêmula, rouca e irregular. A combinação perfeita para aparentar que estava bem. _Chupi_ _piruli_.

– Te levo para casa.

– Não é necessário.

– Não foi uma pergunta. - ele a penetrou com seus olhos negros de forma significativa. - Sim, é necessário.

Ajudou-a lavar o rosto, mudar a roupa e deixá-la deitada em posição fetal em sua cama, _em sua casa._ E ele havia partido. _Foi-se. _De todos os modos, Sakura não o queria ali. Tinha certeza do quanto ela estava desejosa de sua partida. Continuava enfadada. _Irritante. _Por que tinha que ser tão irritante? _**"E por que você tinha que ser tão idiota?"**_

Caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos pelas ruas de Konoha, tinha fome e dirigia-se ao Ichiraku. Supôs que o idiota pegaria em seu pé se não lhe dizia que Sakura estava indisposta. Não tinha vontade de suportar Naruto queixando-se, podia chegar a ser enjoado como mil demônios se assim o quisesse.

Bufou com um gato enfadado e novamente lhe vieram recordações de momentos anteriores justo quando tinha cometido essa grande estupidez. Maldito seja! Por que diabos fez isso? Porra, e mais... Que caralho lhe passava? Certo, era consciente de que não havia sido _muito_ sensível ao pronunciar as palavras chave: _"Continua apaixonada por mim". __**"A verdade é que teu ponto forte é não ser sensível, Uchiha. Se existisse um prêmio para o mais cruel de Konoha certamente que você o ganharia." **__Que honra. __**"Está se iludindo?" **_Vai para o inferno! _**"Irritável."**_

Certo. Fui um bastardo. Por acaso isso era novidade? _**"Na verdade? Não." **_Mas... _Demônios! _Com que intenções reteve Sakura nesse estúpido beco? Não o entendia. Tinha claro que não desejava a proximidade dela com esse... imbecil. _**"Refere-se ao encantador Sai?" **_Gruiu. Não gostava desse ser e não o queria próximo de _sua _Sakura. A possessividade envolveu o Uchiha uma vez mais. _Que raro. _No entanto, não era só por isso que não queria que ela fosse com eles e continuava sem saber o porquê. _**"Talvez quisesse se desculpar sem sabê-lo? Tua consciência jogou com você, Uchiha?"**_

Preferiu fazer caso omisso a essa sugestão e seguiu adiante, girou para a esquerda e encontrou o estabelecimento. Desde o lado de fora pôde escutar os gritos incompreensíveis de Naruto. Sasuke bufou diante disso. _Escandaloso. _Sempre era igual. Entrou, acomodou-se e pediu uma travessa de ramen. O loiro olhou alternadamente a entrada e ao seu amigo causando irritação no moreno. De imediato foi como se uma luzinha se acendesse na cabeça do Uzumaki, uma ideia cruzasse a mente dele e inevitavelmente abriu os olhos com espanto.

– Onde está a Sakura?

– Naruto, estamos aqui há vinte minutos e só agora você se dá conta que a feia não está? - perguntou Sai.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e pediu paciência. Que tipo de idiota tinha por amigo? Não dizia que Sakura era sua melhor amiga, era como uma irmã? Porra, ela foi seu amor platônico durante anos e não se dava conta que a moça não havia ido ao Ichiraku? Suspirou. _Ramen. _O ramen cegava o loiro, por isso, não havia se dado conta. Além do mais, que caralho, estava falando de Uzumaki Naruto, ele era um distraído.

– Bom... sim... - o loiro coçou a nuca em sinal de culpa e riu nervosamente. Não tinha remédio.

– Está indisposta. - foi a curta e inexpressiva resposta de Sasuke.

Tomou sua vasilha de ramen e começou a comer tranquilamente sob o atento olhar perspicaz do loiro que estreitou os olhos e aproximou-se mais do que devia do Uchiha. Este tratou de não se alterar, de verdade tentou, mas lhe irritava, com certeza, que invadissem desse modo seu espaço pessoal, seu fodido espaço pessoal.

– E onde está ela agora?

– Em sua casa.

– E como você sabe?

– Eu a acompanhei.

Um diálogo de respostas rápidas, curtas, frias e neutras sem especificar nem esclarecer nada. Umas perguntas de Naruto cheias de interesse e cada vez mais com receio em seu tom de voz.

– Você a acompanhou? - perguntou um Naruto muito surpreendido.

Os olhos ônix cravaram-se no loiro e assentiu com a cabeça como se falasse sobre qualquer coisa, como se não notasse o porquê de tanta expectativa e estupefação. A boca do loiro abriu-se _ligeiramente_ mais do que o comum, estava sem fala, paralisado, não esperava isso de Sasuke. Ele mais do que ninguém sabia que quando eram companheiros de equipe, antes que partisse, cuidava para que não acontecesse nada com Sakura. Mais de uma vez a protegeu para evitar que fosse ferida, no entanto, era consciente de que o Uchiha já não era mais esse garoto. Havia mudado e até regressado, mas... porra, não esperava por isso. Era uma pessoa ruim por isso, por não esperar um gesto assim de seu melhor amigo? Sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu com um desses sorrisos felizes característicos dele e devolveu o assentimento de cabeça ao moreno. _**"Acaba de demonstrar ser humano, Uchiha."**_

– E o que a Sakura estava sentindo? - Sai rompeu o recém-formado silêncio.

– Vomitou. - respondeu de forma seca.

Por uns instantes ambos os olhares negros permaneceram contemplando-se, fulminando-se. Sai com seu sorriso hipócrita e Sasuke com a expressão séria. Naruto olhava ora um ora outro notando a tensão crescer entre ambos. _Que bagunça._

– Garotos, vamos, tranquilizem-se. De verdade! - o Uzumaki tratou de aplacá-los. - Com certeza o café da manhã lhe caiu mal.

– Ou está em estado.

_Plaf._

Escutaram isso? Foi o balde de água fria que transformou o rosto de Uchiha Sasuke em confusão, e sobre tudo, terror.

– Em estado? Estado de que?

Esse foi Naruto perguntando.

– Grávida Naruto. Eu li em um livro que as mulheres quando sofrem vômitos e vertigens possivelmente estão grávidas. - comentou Sai como quem não quer nada olhando de canto para o Uchiha. - Mas isso não é possível. Não é Sasuke?

_Plaf._

Escutaram isso? Foi o golpe que deu a cadeira ao chocar contra o solo quando Uchiha Sasuke se levantou como se fosse uma mola assustando aos presentes.

– Estou indo. Aí tem. - deixou um par de moedas e se foi.

Naruto não sabia se ria, gritava ou chorava. Não entendia nada. Era frustrante. Sakura grávida? Sasuke amável? Sai desafiando ao Uchiha? Isso era demais para sua cabecinha. Observou seu amigo que seguia sorrindo com essa mesma falsidade ou talvez certo regozijo. Franziu o cenho.

– A que se deve tudo isso? Sakura não está grávida. É sério.

– Eu só fiz um comentário inocente. - Sai deu de ombros.

Suas pisadas eram cada vez mais fortes, suas mãos em seus bolsos cada vez apertavam-se mais e seus músculos tencionavam-se insuportavelmente. Certamente explodiria. Também poderia matá-lo e acabar com toda essa merda. Como se atrevia a insinuar uma coisa assim esse ninja suplente inferior? Por favor! Que valentia estúpida! _**"E se é tão estúpido por que você partiu?" **_Porque ele não tinha que suportar um idiota falando tretas sem sentido. Além do mais, Sakura se cuidava. _**"E se ela se esqueceu de tomar a pílula? Sabe que às vezes ela é distraída…"**_ Cale-se. Sakura não estava grávida. Essa irritante rosa não podia ter se esquecido de tomar o remédio. Não podia. _Nem devia. _Não. Ela não estava grávida, _não podia. _Fim de papo. _**"Teimoso."**_

O café da manhã tinha feito mal a ela, isso é tudo. Repetiu uma e outra, e outra, e outra vez o Uchiha. Autoconvenceu-se de que seus vômitos não tinham nada a ver com um possível bebê, podia ser por qualquer outra razão. E ela não apresentava outro sintoma que confirmasse o quadro. Assim que... não tinha porquê se preocupar. _**"E por que ainda está pensando nisso então?" **__Maldição!_

E como se algum deus de plantão quisesse castigá-lo, para onde olhava enxergava mulheres grávidas, crianças correndo e bebês chorando. Ficou parado no meio da rua observando com seus olhos desorbitados esses ventres volumosos e imaginando que era o de Sakura. Começou a suar frio. Contemplou esses fedelhos escandalosos puxando as mangas de seus pais para chamar a atenção e imaginou que eram mini morenos, cópias em reduzido dele com brilhantes olhos verdes e sorrisos petulantes. Escutou esses prantos desconsolados e quase acreditou estar louco.

Mas talvez o pior momento foi quando sentiu que algo puxava sua calça logo abaixo. Pouco a pouco desceu seu olhar ao solo e ali viu o que não esperava ver. Uma menina. Mas essa menina era especial, era como Sakura com o cabelo rosa brilhante, uma carinha redonda de bochechas coradas e sorriso alegre. E particularmente possuía uns encantadores olhos negros como a noite, _iguais aos seus. _A observou _quase, quase _embelezado.

– Senhor, o senhor está bem?

"_**Reage Uchiha. Deixa de parecer um estúpido louco paranoico."**_

Sacudiu a cabeça regressando ao mundo real. As grávidas, suas cópias e a menina desapareceram. Sua fantasia, esse jogo traidor de sua mente, esse pequeno ataque sôfrego de pânico desapareceu e em seu lugar encontrou uma jovenzinha de cabelo castanho e olhos chocolate. E sentiu-se... decepcionado? _**"Agradou-te a imagem de uma mini Sakura, Uchiha? Uma filha sua e dela?" **_Não. Cale-se.

Os olhinhos brilhantes continuavam ali admirando-o talvez. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e notou esse sorriso ampliar-se mostrando uma boca de dentes de leite com dois pequenos buracos na frente. E justo quando ia se atrever a acariciar as mechas cobreadas a voz assustada da mãe a chamou ao vê-la falar com _o traidor. _A pequena saiu correndo, despedindo-se dele com a mão sem desmanchar aquela expressão alegre de seu rosto. E ali ficou ele com a mão estendida tocando o ar.

.

.


	13. Capítulo 13

.

.

.

_**13. **__Patética cor vermelha_

Segurou o estômago com as duas mãos. Maldição. Estava doendo. Não deveria sentir-se melhor depois de vomitar? Porra! Certo, tinha que respirar. Inalou todo o ar que pôde pelo nariz e exalou lentamente, _muito lentamente,_ pela boca controlando assim sua respiração desigual e ofegante. E talvez o pior fosse a vertigem. A habitação girava, por isso, mantinha os olhos fechados e ainda assim a sensação de tontura continuava invadindo-a e fazia seu corpo tremer. Voltou a xingar com uma ampla variedade de insultos que nem sequer sabia que existiam ou estivessem em seu vocabulário. _**"O que você tem é febre."**_

E ela era uma médica ninja? Que diabos comeu para estar assim! Passar tanto tempo com Naruto lhe afetava, isso de comer qualquer coisa definitivamente não era bom, _nada bom. _Tentou acomodar-se melhor na cama subindo mais os joelhos, colocando-se em posição fetal, encolhendo-se em si mesma e fazendo um montinho rosa debaixo das cobertas. Continuava sentindo frio. Três! Três estúpidas cobertas a cobriam e apesar disso os dentes continuavam batendo enquanto um suor frio escorria por sua face.

_Patético_. A palavra mágica, a palavra do dia, a palavra que a definia surgiu em sua mente com rapidez, sem falhas e com precisão. Tudo isso era patético. Porém, sem sombra de dúvidas, o mais patético de toda a manhã foi a estúpida cena que viveu. Ela vomitando e _ele _segurando-a, ela não podendo com sua alma e _ele _levando-a para casa.

Suspirou em voz alta quase soando como um gato mal humorado. Isto era um pesadelo sem fim. Só de pensar em comida lhe dava ânsias novamente. E o mais gracioso de tudo era que se sentia débil, fraca por falta de comida, apática e sem forças. Porra! Talvez, por isso, pouco a pouco sua consciência foi se desvanecendo e sua respiração normalizando até que caiu nos braços de Morfeu.

E assim Sasuke a encontrou. Havia entrado pela janela como um ladrão trepando pelo telhado para chegar a um lugar distante e assaltar os donos. A diferença? Ele não ia com a intenção de levar nada. _**"Talvez já os tenha roubado sem dar-se conta, Uchiha." **_Sentou-se na borda da cama e a observou em o mais sepulcral dos silêncios simplesmente escutando sua respiração tranquila, concentrado no subir e descer de seu peito. Pouco a pouco, quase sem dar-se conta, seus olhos prenderam-se no ventre ao qual ela protegia com seus braços. Não pôde evitar perguntar-se como ele seria estando volumoso. Como ela ficaria estando grávida. _Merda. __**"Uchiha, tem noção do que está pensando?"**_ Cale-se, não me ajuda. Ele não deveria fazer-se essas perguntas simplesmente porque isso não estava acontecendo e não ia acontecer. Ponto. _**"E o final?" **_No entanto, apesar de suas recriminações mentais, apesar de seu autoconvencimento de que as palavras de Sai eram uma blasfêmia contra ele, uma pequena tentativa de mortificá-lo, _**"Tentativa?" **_não podia tirar da cabeça a fodida imagem de Sakura grávida levando em seu ventre um bebê. _Um filho. Dele. _Um sentimento de satisfação, um pequeno, mas evidente e significativo calorzinho apoderou-se de um determinado lugar em seu peito: seu coração, conseguindo que seu ego crescesse como a espuma de uma garrafa de champanha e um sorriso petulante tomasse conta de seus lábios. _Demônios!_

Sacudiu a cabeça repetidas vezes despertando de sua apoplexia e transformando seu rosto em uma máscara de inexpressão novamente com a intenção de esconder as sensações que o preenchiam segundos antes. Que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Estava louco, desequilibrado, mentalmente incapacitando. _**"Não era você que queria renascer seu clã?" **_Porra, e queria claro que queria. _**"Então? Qual era o problema?" **_Não queria fazê-lo assim. Assim não. _**"Como então? Não acha que os bebês são trazidos pela cegonha, não é Uchiha?"**_

Sakura remexeu-se durante o sono alertando-o e tirando-o de sua peroração e disputa sem ganhador, _ou talvez sim. _Os olhos jades foram abrindo-se devagar cegada pela claridade proveniente da janela. A garota notou certo desnível em um lado da cama, mas ainda não podia definir o foco de sua visão e não pôde distinguir mais que uma figura borrada. Não o identificou até que encontrou olhos negros e soube quem estava ao seu lado, sentado em sua cama e desnivelando seu colchão. _Sasuke._

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou debilmente. Sua voz soou como um murmúrio rouco.

Como explicar a ela? Não podia simplesmente dizer: Certo, estou aqui para saber se está grávida. Está? Teria sido extremamente estúpida ao ponto de se esquecer de tomar a pílula? _**"Mmm… poder pode ainda que soasse um pouco brusco." **_Só um pouco? E chegamos à famosa pergunta de um milhão: Como perguntar isso? _**"Está fazendo boas perguntas, agora adivinha as respostas, Uchiha." **_Não está ajudando. _**"Nem era essa a minha intenção, Uchiha." **_

– Sasuke?

Os olhos revoltados e inquisidores de Sakura buscaram nele alguma resposta, alguma emoção, simplesmente _algo_, mas a única coisa que _acreditou ver_ foi um abismo de contradições como se pelejasse consigo mesmo. E isso era absurdo, não? Ele não costumava ser como ela. Era possível que ele estivesse ali para saber como ela estava? _**"O que andou fumando, Sakura? Já não te disse que fumar é ruim." **_Estava falando sério. Por mais que em sua cabeça buscasse uma resposta lógica não a encontrou.

– Veio ver como eu estou? – duvidou, tremeu e vacilou. Estava atônita.

– Hmpf.

E essa foi a eloquente resposta dele. Desviou o olhar girando a cabeça para o lado e levantando o queixo com aparente orgulho. _**"Que orgulho, Uchiha? Ela acertou na mosca."**_ Não. _**"Oh, sim. Não só queria saber sobre a possível gravidez, mas também estava preocupado com ela." **_E se fosse isso? Se fosse verdade que estivesse grávida, era a mãe de seu filho, quer dizer, _seu filho._

Sakura pensou seriamente que estava começando a delirar. Sim, devia ser isso. Isso foi um enrubescer? De verdade que as bochechas de Sasuke tingiram-se de um leve rubor rosado e quase imperceptível? De verdade? _**"E volto a repetir... O que você tem fumado?"**_

– Estou bem. – ele a encarou significativamente. – É normal que me sinta assim dada a minha situação.

"_**Ai, Meu Deus!"**_ E aí está? O que diabos isso significava? Porra. Maldição. No que deveria acreditar agora? Doente ou grávida? Duas palavras que o mortificavam. Se estivesse doente toda sua paranoia seria uma ilusão criada pelo idiota do Sai do qual ele se encarregaria mais tarde, mas... se estivesse grávida. Isso mudava tudo. Seria pai, _pai _inclusive lhe parecia estranho pensar isso. Era esquisito. _Diabos!_

– O que quer dizer?

Não era óbvio? Sakura franziu o cenho.

– Não é evidente?

"_**Felicidades, Uchiha?" **_Se ele fosse o tipo de pessoa que expressasse alguma coisa, que se deixasse levar pelas emoções com facilidade certamente sua boca estaria aberta formando um perfeito e grande "O" enquanto seus olhos se abririam como relâmpagos e a observaria de forma desorbitada, mas como não era esse tipo de pessoa, _menos mal_, manteve-se impassível como se ela não houvesse dito nada demais. E na realidade o que ela disse?

A pelorrosa estava confusa. O que diabos estava acontecendo com Sasuke? Encolheu os ombros. Homens... quem podia entendê-los. Tratou de levantar-se lentamente superando sua tontura. Apoiou as costas na cabeceira da cama e levou a mão à testa conferindo a temperatura. Só estava um pouco quente certamente por seu quadro geral e as náuseas. _Era normal. _Colocou seus pés fora da cama, mas algo, ou melhor, _alguém _a impediu. Sasuke a penetrou com seus dois carvões sérios e suas mãos a empurram de volta à sua posição com estranha delicadeza. Enrugou o cenho e estreitou os olhos.

– O que está fazendo?

– Aonde pensa que vai? – ele devolveu-lhe a pergunta com um tom duro.

Aonde diabos ia essa louca agora? Não se dava conta de sua palidez? _**"Está preocupado, Uchiha?" **_Porra. Levava seu filho no ventre. Ele não pensava fugir de suas responsabilidades. Poderia ser um maldito bastardo, sim, mas não era tanto ao ponto de deixá-la sozinha e muito menos para ser tão fodidamente insensível ao ponto de não preocupar-se com _ambos. Sua _mulher e _seu _filho. _**"Surpreende-me. Está demostrando ser humano, Uchiha".**_

– Vou ao banheiro, Uchiha. Posso ir ou preciso de uma permissão especial? – Sakura respondeu irritada com uma veia marcada em sua testa produzida por sua raiva. O que estava acontecendo com esse idiota?

Uma permissão especial? Isso soava tentador. _**"Pervertido."**_ Esqueceu-se de suas imagens provocantes, assentiu com a cabeça e afastou as mãos. Primeiro ele se levantou e logo em seguida para fazer a cena mais inverossímil, segundo Sakura, ajudou-lhe a ficar de pé inclusive a acompanhou até o banheiro. Isso era uma brincadeira? Onde caralhos estava a câmera escondida? Uchiha Sasuke sendo amável. Milagre! _**"Ver para crer." **_Fechou a porta no nariz dele com um forte estrondo. O que estava pensando? Não pretendia entrar no banheiro com ela e ver como ela fazia xixi, não é? Estúpido. _Bipolar_._** "Quem entende você? Está tentando ser amável." **_Amável? Ela diria estranho. _Volúvel. _Porra, já não tinha o suficiente com os vômitos e vertigens? Não! Também tinha que suportar _isso_? Essa coisa asquerosa. Essa merda. Com razão lhe doía o baixo ventre. Amaldiçoou a todos os homens do planeta, e mais, escapou-lhe uma de suas inumeráveis maldições em voz alta, _demasiado alta_.

Ela abriu a porta de uma vez quase ao ponto de ficar com a maçaneta na mão e encontrou-se de frente com um Uchiha sério que a observava atentamente. Não, espera. Observava mais concretamente um ponto de sua anatomia. Pouco a pouco foi abaixando a vista até onde os olhos negros a analisavam e se viu tremendamente surpreendida ao dar-se conta do lugar onde estavam. _Em seu ventre. _Teria se dado conta? Rapidamente levou as mãos até o local cobrindo tudo o que pôde com suas pequenas mãos e se fez de desentendida.

– Está sangrando.

_Brilhante. _Sakura bufou.

– Não tinha me dado conta. – ironizou.

E os movimentos seguintes foram tão rápidos que nem sequer se deu conta do que acontecia. Só foi consciente de que uns braços fortes a carregavam e ela era elevada do solo. Inconscientemente se agarrou ao pescoço de Sasuke e o observou confusa e desorientada.

– O que está fazendo?

– Vou te levar para Tsunade.

E seu tom foi tão sério, tão preocupado e tão... _sexy _que Sakura não soube exatamente porquê não o beijou ou porquê não o golpeou em sua defesa. Para Tsunade? Engoliu em seco.

– Sasuke, você não vai me levar a nenhum lugar. Me solta. – tratou de manter a compostura, mas sejamos sinceros, tinha a poucos milímetros de sua cara os lábios tentadores dele, estava embriagada com seu aroma varonil e lhe agradava esse maldito calor que começava a inundá-la sem ter certeza se _resultava _do seu corpo ou era _provocado _pelo corpo dele. A combinação perfeita para manter a compostura, sim senhor. _**"Está fodida."**_

– Está sangrando.

_Patética_. Toda esta situação era patética e desnecessária.

– É normal.

Os olhos de Sasuke duvidaram perguntando com eles o motivo. As bochechas de Sakura tingiram-se de uma visível e encantadora cor rosada antes de pronunciar as seguintes palavras em um murmúrio quase inaudível que conseguiram seu efeito... deixar o Uchiha estático.

– Estou menstruada.

_Patética cor vermelha_.

.

.

Muhahahahahaha


	14. Capítulo 14

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**14. **__Explicação lógica_

Este havia sido sem sombra de dúvidas, o momento mais vergonhoso, absurdo e patético de toda sua vida. Porra, porra e porra. Em que diabos estava pensando esse Uchiha? Realmente havia perdido a cabeça, sim, devia ser isso. _**"Reconheça que foi amável." **_E isso era o mais estranho de todo o caso. Amável por quê? Por que tanta _preocupação-obsessiva _por ela? Não conseguia entender, por mais que Sakura espremesse seus neurônios em busca de uma resposta lógica esta nunca chegou.

A cabeça da pelorrosa era um autêntico mar de dúvidas embaralhadas. Depois desse momento terrivelmente embaraçoso, _para ambos_, Sasuke saiu de seu quarto deixando ela sozinha para mudar de roupa e dar-se uma revitalizam-te ducha de água quente. Com esta ela pretendia reviver seu corpo convalescente e aliviar as malditas pontadas em seu baixo ventre _que não eram precisamente de excitação_. Estúpida cor vermelha. Voltou a amaldiçoar todos os homens do planeta. Por que só as mulheres tinham que sofrer cada mês? Era injusto! Os homens à fogueira!

E enquanto Sakura soltava uma peroração mental sobre como era _sordidamente _cruel para as mulheres sofrer a menstruação e como _sordidamente _os homens eram afortunados sem merecê-lo, obviamente, Sasuke encontrava-se com a testa apoiada contra a parede golpeando-se mentalmente e _fisicamente_. De vez em quando se podia escutar um ruído surdo provocado por ele e sua testa ao chocar-se contra a fria divisória de cimento. _**"Todo um espetáculo."**_ Espetáculo? Não foi só um espetáculo, no pior dos casos, foi um grande espetáculo.

Maldição! Havia se deixado levar por sua estúpida paranoia e havia feito o mais absurdo dos ridículos. _Há_! Sakura grávida. Como podia sequer pensá-lo? Era uma ninja médica, não? Não era estúpida. _**"Como você." **_Gruiu desde o mais profundo de sua garganta furioso. Furioso com ele mesmo e com Sai. _Matá-lo-ia. "__**Por quê? Ele não te fez nada, só fez um comentário **_**extremamente **_**inocente e foi você que caiu como um idiota." **_Merda. Porque verdadeiramente caiu como um idiota na provocação de Sai. Esse suplente bastardo estava disposto a foder-lhe a existência e não pararia até vê-lo louco._** "Ou afastá-lo de Sakura." **_Nunca. Isso jamais_, j-a-m-a-i-s._ _**"E já se perguntou, Uchiha, por que não a quer longe de você?" **_E voltou a gruir.

Tudo isso era muito conflitante, muito absurdo e muito patético. Uma droga de uma merda para ser mais claro. O pior de tudo? Por mais que se recriminava, se insultava e se autoconvencia que assim estava melhor não sentia _alivio_. Alivio por não ser pai. Alivio por não unir-se em um sentido _tão íntimo _a Sakura. Não, não sentia alivio. _**"Então o que sente? Decepção?" **_Decepção por quê? Por não ter um pequeno mini-ele de sorriso petulante, cabelo azeviche e olhos verdes? Por não ter a outra irritante pelorrosa com a diferença de que esta lhe chamaria de "papi" em um tom cantado e inocente? Por isso? Por isso deveria sentir decepção? _**"Decepção por não formar uma família, idiota."**_ Não, não sentia decepção por não _formar_ uma _família_ com _Sakura_. _**"Tem certeza? Você imaginou tudo muito nitidamente." **_Isso foi por culpa de sua experiência em pleno ataque de pânico e paranoia. _**"Desculpas, desculpas. Kakashi te influenciou muito mal.".**_

_Pluff_

Outro golpe.

Porra. De acordo. Certo. Certamente que a cena criada por sua mente traidora lhe agradou um pouco, _mas só um pouco _e acontece que sentira uma parte, _mas uma parte muito, muito insignificante, quase inexistente, _de decepção.

_Pluff._

Outro golpe.

Era patético. Maldição! Mataria a esse bastardo babaca, jurou em silêncio. Matá-lo-ia por atormentá-lo. Por seus malditos comentários. Por aproximar-se de Sakura. Por beijá-la. Por querer afastá-la dele. "_**E volto a te perguntar. Por que não a quer longe de você?" **_

– Uchiha, pode deixar de romper a minha parede?

Sasuke se deteve em pleno ato. Sua testa estava a ponto de chocar-se novamente contra a parede, entretanto, nunca chegou a acontecer. Ficou petrificado ao escutar o doce tom de Sakura que mal conseguia esconder a irritação da jovem. _Merda. _Por que não foi embora quando teve a oportunidade? _**"Tem medo?" **_Claro que não! Mas tudo isso já era o _suficientemente _vergonhoso para tentar explicá-lo e esse pontinho rosa era o _suficientemente _irritante para pedir-exigir _isso_.

Deu-se a volta com assombrosa lentidão construindo em seu rosto de marfim uma perfeita mascara de inexpressividade e indiferença. E ali no marco da porta abraçada a si mesma estava ela. Sakura havia trocado a roupa e vestido esse pijama _rosa _estupidamente infantil e uma bata da mesma cor. Seu cabelo caía úmido por seus ombros demonstrando a recente ducha que havia tomado já que as pontas dos fios molhavam o tecido onde tocavam. Seus olhos semicerrados e acusadores o esquadrinharam por sua recente _atividade_, entretendo, Sasuke pôde notar como estes mudaram para olhos de preocupação ao fixar-se em certo ponto de sua cara. Ele franziu o cenho e então notou _certa _irritação.

– Você está sangrando.

E essas palavras causaram certa ironia em ambos. Sakura quase riu. Ele girou a cabeça para o outro lado orgulhoso. _**"Orgulhoso de que Uchiha? Aceita de uma vez, você fez papel de ridículo."**_

– Fez uma pequena ferida em você mesmo pelos golpes. - informou ela com tom médico enquanto se aproximava dele com passos certos.

Durante um momento ficaram em silêncio. Ela tomou o rosto dele entre suas mãos quentes obrigando-o a olhá-la, limpou o fio de sangue com um pano de cozinha apertando um pouco a ferida para evitar que continuasse brotando, Sasuke pôde distinguir nos olhos dela esse brilho divertido que antes surgiu em seus lábios e ficou idiotizado contemplando-a. Porra.

– Sobreviverá. - comentou ela com tom distraído.

– Hmpf.

"_**Eloquência a toda força."**_

– Obrigado.

"_**Milagre!"**_

– De nada. – Sakura sorriu com ternura. – E agora vai me explicar porque está quebrando minha parede e todo esse teatro dramático que você montou agora há pouco. - e esse foi o tom mais maternal que Sasuke ouviu da pelorrosa... ou talvez já o tivesse escutado antes, mas nunca lhe pareceu tão maternal como agora. _**"E vai logo dizendo que não está decepcionado." **_E agora o que deveria dizer? Sabia que Sakura era o suficientemente irritante para fazer essas fodidas perguntas. _**"Diga-lhe a verdade." **_A verdade é tão relativa e absurda que não vale a pena nem comentá-la. E mais... Vamos enterrá-la. _**"Impossível." **_Toca pe…

– Sasuke, estou esperando. - o tirou de seus questionamentos.

E a este o que passava? Hoje estava se comportando de uma forma muito estranha. Pensava que seus momentos patéticos já haviam acabado ou haviam chegado ao ponto máximo com seus vômitos. Parece que não. O momento mais brilhante e vergonhoso foi admitir diante de um homem que estava menstruada, _e não qualquer homem se não diante do homem com quem tem sexo desenfreado e que ainda por cima está apaixonada por ele desde os doze anos._ Ver Sasuke dar-se golpes contra a parede era o cúmulo. A ela foi o que aconteceu o pior. Não? Ela quem deveria dar-se golpes contra a parede, não ele. _**"Sakura, recordo-te que você não sabe que diabos passava pela mente do Uchiha, não sabe o que o incitou a comportar-se assim, por tanto, ainda não pode afirmar nada." **_Isso era certo, mas iria averiguá-lo.

– Não seja exagerada, não quebrei a parede. A única que tem capacidade para fazer isso nessa habitação é você. - respondeu por fim em tom de desentendido.

– Tenho que entender isso como um cumprimento? - ergueu uma sobrancelha com ceticismo.

– Hmpf, talvez.

– Certo, tomarei como um cumprimento. - e emendou. - E o teatrinho de agora há pouco?

– Não seja irritante, Sa-ku-ra. - arrastou seu nome quase soletrando-o e um arrepio recorreu todo o corpo dela e desta vez não foi por mal estar ou frio.

– Não faça isso. - fez uma estranha careta infantil.

– Fazer o que? - o sorriso petulante surgiu nos lábios dele e Sakura não soube se o beijava ou batia. Preferiu não fazer nada no _momento._

– Dizer meu nome dessa forma.

– Desse jeito, Sa-ku-ra? - perguntou-lhe em um sussurro muito próximo, _perigosamente próximo _do rosto dela fazendo-a sentir seu hálito quente bem na ponta do nariz.

Maldito Uchiha do demônio! Por que tinha que fazer tudo tão endemoniadamente complicado e _sexy_? Não, sexy não era a palavra que _deveria utilizar. _Não. _**"Mas é a palavra que você pensou Sakura, além do mais, olhe-o, ele é sexy."**_ Sim, certo, porra. Ele era um pacote fodidamente sexy. _**"Muito melhor." **_Mas não tinha que fazer hora com ela dessa forma e além do mais, fazia-o com a intenção de escapar de seu interrogatório. _Como se não o conhecesse._

– Nem tente Uchiha. - cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho para dar mais ênfase ao seu tom duro. - Já conheço seus truquesinhos de conquistador. Responde à minha pergunta.

Por um momento funcionou. Ele viu os olhos jades brilhosos e perdidos, _perdidos nele_, obviamente. _**"E aqui está de novo o ego transbordante do Uchiha crescendo ainda mais. Logo explodirá." **_De qualquer maneira, sorriu. Esse sorriso simples apareceu em seu rosto como uma exalação. Porque achou graça da atitude de Sakura, porque ela era condenadamente _previsível _e porque, _maldita seja, _era uma tremenda teimosa.

– Humpf, irritante.

– Humpf, irritante. - Sakura o imitou mudando a sua voz para uma _que ela acreditava ser de homem _e ajeitando os ombros.

– Me imita muito mal, Sakura.

– E você evita responder minha maldita pergunta. - enfureceu-se a médica ninja farta da situação.

Isto era como ter Naruto colado nele com perguntas, uma e outra vez a mesma estupidez com a diferença de que ela não era precisamente loira, a pergunta _não era tão estúpida _e ele não podia bater nela como fazia com o idiota que tinha por melhor amigo. _**"Está se convertendo em um cavalheiro. Influenciou-te esse momento em que acreditava que ela era a mãe do seu filho ou simplesmente está se reformando?" **__Oh_, _por favor_, cale-se.

– Vamos, não deve ser tão difícil. Com certeza tudo tem uma explicação lógica. - Sakura o animou.

Tsc. A explicação lógica era: Sai é um bastardo. Certo? _**"Continua com isso? Sai é adorável." **_Sim, claro. E ele é uma pessoa romântica e chorava vendo Titanic. _**"De verdade? Não sabia. Além do mais, esse filme é muito bonito."**_

– Simplesmente me preocupei, isso é tudo. – soltou de supetão e deu-se a volta para ir.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas e o segurou pela camisa.

– Por quê?

Ele disse que Sakura não fazia perguntas estúpidas? _**"Sim." **_Retirava-o.

– Porra, Sakura. – bufou exasperado. – Porque estava doente.

A pelorrosa não soltou seu agarre, pelo contrário, aferrou-se mais a ele fazendo um punho com a camisa dele. Levou a outra mão ao peito e observou Sasuke bufar irritado tirando uma mecha de cabelo do olho sem êxito. Ela não pôde evitar apartar o cabelo dele com um gesto suave e terno. Os olhos ônix a transpassaram.

– Não pensei que se preocupasse comigo. – murmurou baixinho quase como se temesse que a escutasse, como se fosse uma menininha confessando uma travessura a seu pai.

Não era tão insensível. _**"Não, só é um cubo de gelo que nunca expressa nada. E te surpreende que Sakura duvide de sua preocupação?" **_Merda, não podia culpá-la por não crer que ele se preocupasse com a saúde dela inclusive para ele era inverossímil toda aquela situação que viveu há poucas horas.

– Humpf. – gruiu. – Posso ir agora?

– Só uma coisa mais.

Ele girou os olhos impaciente, mas não se moveu.

– Por que você se alterou tanto ao ver o sangue? – duvidou e a língua travou ao pronunciar as últimas palavras, estava fodidamente certa de que um rubor apoderou-se de suas bochechas, mas era algo que devia esclarecer. Isso foi o que mais lhe confundiu. Podia aceitar que ele não fosse indiferente como se mostrava para os demais. Sempre fez isso inclusive antes de ir embora quando ainda eram meninos de doze anos que formam a equipe sete. Até mesmo nesses dias quando ele a julgava como irritante ele nunca deixou de protegê-la. Por isso, acreditou que uma parte de Sasuke se inquietou ao vê-la tão _pateticamente _fodida. Mesmo assim, não encontrava lógica na cena final.

Permaneceu em branco. Na verdade lhe passaram tantas imagens pela cabeça, de forma tão veloz, que nem sequer viu alguma coisa. O que soube com certeza era que estava fodido, _muito fodido. _Como sairia disso sem perder seu orgulho no processo? _**"E volta com seu precioso orgulho. Por que ele é tão importante?" **_Porque era a única coisa que sobrava para manter-se de pé e continuar lutando.

_Demônios! _Os olhos dela o observavam atentos a qualquer reação mesmo ele não transmitindo nada, nenhum ápice de emoção. Bem, podia mentir e que mentira podia cobrir seu... Engano? Sim, maldito engano. Nem sequer teve a decência para criar uma desculpa aceitável, estruturada e razoável. _**"Está perdendo as faculdades mentais."**_

E o seguinte que disse foi dito em um murmúrio inaudível e indecifrável para Sakura e isso era demasiado já que estavam em uma distância muito curta. Instintivamente ela deu um passo adiante e colocou-se de lado incitando-o a repetir o que disse. Sasuke engoliu saliva abruptamente. Já foi o suficientemente duro "dizê-lo", pior ainda repeti-lo. _**"Ela não conseguiu te ouvir, imbecil."**_

– Pensei que estava grávida. – respondeu rapidamente surpreendendo a pelorrosa não pelo conjunto da frase em si e pelo significado, mas pela velocidade ao pronunciá-la. E mais, nem captou o que ele queria dizer.

– Sasuke, por favor, fale mais devagar. Não estou te entendendo.

Era uma piada? Disse-lhe o mais claramente que pôde, não pensava repeti-lo.

– Humpf.

Como toda resposta, a jovem fez um breve, mas encantador bico, tão infantil e doce como só ela podia fazer. Sasuke bufou exasperado e novamente conseguiu que sua franja se movesse.

– Pensei que estava grávida. – repetiu com desagrado.

E os neurônios de Haruno Sakura bloquearam-se.

O Uchiha queria fugir, sair da incômoda cena e logo estatelar sua cara contra a parede, mas para sua desgraça o aperto férreo da médica ninja seguia ali e não parecia ceder nem um centímetro, e mais, toda ela havia se transformado em pedra. O rosto dele parecia um poema indecifrável e sabendo que ele não era um poeta cheio de emoções não soube exatamente o que passou pela mente da garota ao soltar essas palavras _e sem anestesia._

Grávida?

Ela?

Ela grávida?

Pouco a pouco a informação foi chegando ao cérebro da Haruno e por sua vez foi processada passo a passo sem riscos de sobrecarga. _**"Está bem? Dou-te oxigênio? Reanimo-te?"**_

_Ela grávida?_ Ela grávida?! _**"Você grávida."**_

Porra. Agora tudo faz sentido. _**"Custou-te, em?"**_ Sim ele pensou que ela estava grávida e ao ver o sangue creu que poderia estar sofrendo um aborto ao algo ruim acontecia com o bebê. _**"E descobriu tudo sozinha sem a ajuda de ninguém?"**_

– Você pensou que eu estava grávida. - Sasuke não soube distinguir se isso foi uma pergunta ou uma afirmação, para falar a verdade, ela tão pouco o tinha claro. Seu tom de incredulidade era óbvio.

O que sucedeu na sequência humilhou e acabou com o _pouco orgulho _que Uchiha Sasuke havia conservado durante esse período de tempo. Uma forte gargalhada destroçou os tímpanos dele e esbofeteou-lhe o ego. Sakura havia começado a rir.

.

.


	15. Capítulo 15

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**15. **__Deja vu_

Sasuke a tinha encurralada contra a parede, e como gostava de tê-la assim, _oh sim._ Podia sentir todo o esbelto corpo dela apegado a ele, usufruindo cada curva, moldando cada enchimento, amassando os atributos dela contra seu forte peito masculino, deleitando-se nela. Com ambas as mãos nos quadris dela a trouxe para mais perto, se é que isso era possível. Pôde perceber como, de maneira brincalhona, as pernas dela se enrolaram ao redor da cintura dele e como o meio das pernas dela ficou justamente no centro da intimidade dele conseguindo a fricção necessária para fazê-lo estalar em chamas de desejo, _ainda mais._

Louco. Estava ficando louco. _Por ela._ Abaixou a cabeça até alcançar e roçar o pescoço de cisne dela lambendo desde a clavícula até o lóbulo da orelha. Notou como o corpo feminino estremeceu com um gemido de prazer sussurrado no ouvido dele. E... _maldição! _Sentia-se tão bem, tão fodidamente _excitado. _Seu lado selvagem o dominou por completo levando-o a morder, quase com selvageria, a cremosa pele dela. Submeteu-a com mais força pressionando-a contra a parede fria de sua habitação. Uma queixa incitadora aflorou da garganta dela, mas não importou a ele. Nada importava. Só ela, ele e seu pênis.

Deslizou as mãos pelas coxas dela subindo a sugestiva saia rodada que a descarada pelorrosa estava usando para ir visitá-lo. Acariciou a parte interna destas comprovando, uma vez mais, a suavidade e conseguindo que o corpo frágil estremecesse e apegasse mais ao dele. Sorriu de lado de forma cínica. E pensar que tudo começou com uma simples visita de... cortesia? Com esses naturais gestos... inocentes? Não estava certo de como chegaram a essa _posição_, ou talvez sabia sim. Merda, ela era... _ela. _O que mais podia dizer?

Os dedos dele procuraram roçar de maneira premeditada o sexo dela notando a umidade na roupa íntima. A ponto de seu dedo subiu e baixou pelo tecido e notou como os quadris de Sakura se moveram instintivamente para frente querendo senti-lo mais profundamente. O sorriso arrogante dele se fez mais marcado, e por assim dizer, mais _sincero_ que chegava aos seus olhos azeviches tinjidos pela escura e densa capa de desejo.

Observou os olhos jades brilhando e nublados pelo prazer experimentado por conta das suas carícias torturadoras para _ambos_. Ela por não receber _mais. _Ele por não dar _mais_ a ela. Ficou por uns instantes hipnotizado por esse particular olhar, mistura de fogo e gelo, até que pouco a pouco foi descendo o rosto alcançando seus carnudos lábios avermelhados. _Beijo. Beijar. _Deu-se conta da estúpida vontade que tinha de beijar essa boca, deixar esses lábios inchados por seu beijo e fazê-la arder em chamas enquanto saboreava a cavidade dela com sua língua.

_Porra. _Era absurdo, mas o impulso o levou a inclinar sua cabeça. Percebeu o pequeno desconcerto no rosto feminino, assim como a esperança, esse pequeno brilho de luz nos gestos dela. Testa com testa. Ambas as respirações se misturando, seu hálito quente batendo justamente sobre as bochechas ruborizadas de Sakura. E ele o fez ou ia fazer. Aproximou-se, deixou claras suas intenções de beijá-la. _Beijar. A Sakura._

- Sasuke. - foi apenas um sussurro terno e duvidoso.

E... _Por-ra_.

- Sasuke, Sasuke. Sasuke!

O grito o fez abrir os olhos repentinamente exaltado. Franziu o cenho com desdém. Que caralho? Sakura? Buscou ao redor levantando-se e dando-se conta de que encontrava-se deitado em sua cama com os lençóis revoltos e a cabeça em Júpiter.

_Genial_. Um sonho. Um maldito sonho caliente. _Com Sakura_.

- Maldito seja... Sasuke!

Novamente a incansável voz que o tirou de sua fantasia voltou a irritar seus ouvidos. Suigetsu socou a porta com as duas mãos exclamando maldições incoerentes e desconexas.

Sasuke gruiu. Pensou em levantar-se, mas a maldita dor no meio das suas pernas o deteve em seco. _Porra_... O que lhe faltava. _**"Problemas, Uchiha?"**_. Puta voz escarnecedora.

- Que merda há com você Suigetsu?

Abriu a porta um pouquinho escondendo a parte baixa de sua anatomia atrás da madeira. Pôde notar como o espadachim o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida em diversão e perspicácia como se soubesse exatamente _o que _ocultava e _porque_, mas não comentou nada. Sasuke supôs que ele queria viver essa manhã.

- Estou a meia hora tentando te acordar. - exagerou o jovem queixando-se. O Uchiha bufou dando a entender que não lhe importava nada. - E está fazendo esperar a sexy doutora que está lá embaixo. - a cara de baboso libidinoso que o ninja demonstrou revirou as tripas de Sasuke.

Doutora? Sexy? Não seria...? _**"Iluminação divina"**_. Pelo visto o desconcerto transpareceu em sua expressão porque superado seu estopor, Suigetsu acrescentou em certo tom pícaro. - Sakurita está aqui e quer falar com você.

_Merda. _E ele, todavia, tinha que dar-se uma ducha de água fria para acalmar esse tremendo _calor _que se concentrava em _certa parte _de seu corpo. Fechou a porta no nariz de seu companheiro de equipe e perguntou-se o que Sakura estava fazendo ali.

-X-

Estava bem que ela estivesse ali? O que pensava dizê-lo exatamente? Sua cabeça era um caos de perguntas, muitas sem sentido, outras sem respostas e algumas poucas carregadas de curiosidade. Porque isso era o que sentia principalmente:_ curiosidade. _Por tudo e nada. No entanto, apesar de todas as suas dúvidas e contradições, sentia que estava bem estar ali sentada nessa cadeira na cozinha que em algum momento deu de comer a uma família. _Família repetiu_ Sakura. Esse era outro dos motivos pelo o que estava ali. Ou não? _Confusão._

Girou seu rosto ao escutar uns passos pesados baixar pelas escadas e um murmúrio inteligível. Por um momento pensou que era Sasuke, mas a decepção a preencheu ao descobrir que era Suigetsu. Ele massageava o nariz com insistência enquanto o cenho franzia cada vez mais e blasfemava sem descanso quase soltando fumo pelas orelhas. Sakura observou-lhe com certa diversão ao vê-lo nesse estado de abstração ainda que o sorriso se transformasse em uma careta ao perceber a mudança de atitude dele ao dar-se conta da presença dela.

- Oh, não me recordava de que estava aqui. - ele aproximou-se dela colocando-se, talvez, muito perto. - Já te disse que hoje está muito linda, Sakurita?

- E Sasuke? Avisou a ele que estou aqui? - ela o cortou mudando de tema com certa brusquidão. Incomodava-a esses elogios por parte do ninja.

Suigetsu fez uma careta. Que porra todas as mulheres viam em Sasuke? O miserável nem falava. Encolheu os ombros.

- Sip, já o avisei... todavia, creio que primeiro pensava em banhar-se, estava _com calor_. - comentou cheio de graça rindo da sua própria brincadeira já que a pelorrosa não soube interpretá-la.

- O que aconteceu com seu nariz? Está vermelho.

- Nada... - gruiu com um cão enraivecido o que fez Sakura pensar em Kiba. O bastardo do Sasuke havia batido a porta na cara dele. Depois de avisá-lo da visita inesperada da _sexy _médica ninja o muito mal educado lhe fode o nariz. - E qual é o motivo da sua visita? - tentou fazer sua voz soar sedutora, entretanto, Sakura não estava certa de que ele havia conseguido.

- Isso é particular.

- Oh, vamos Sakurita. - ele fez um biquinho, dobrou o corpo descendo até que seu rosto ficou a escassos centímetros do dela. - Reconheça-o. Veio me ver.

Novamente aquele tom "sedutor" saiu da garganta dele. Não estava muito segura de si se aquilo era uma brincadeira ou simplesmente ele falava sério. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo. Algo que conseguisse afastar o shinobi dela, mas outra voz adiantou-se.

- Suigetsu saia e vai irritar em outra parte. - Sasuke ordenou em um silvo fulminando-o desde o marco da porta.

O espadachim deu-se à volta encarando a Sasuke.

- Não seja chato Sasuke, só estava brincando.

.

- Humpf! Não me interessa. Saia.

Por fim, o garoto obedeceu não sem antes despedir-se de Sakura.

- Nos veremos, Sakurita.

Ela retribuiu distraidamente com um breve gesto de cabeça. Sasuke permaneceu na mesma posição apoiado no umbral da porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Sakura fixou-se no cabelo dele que ainda estava molhado, em algumas mechas compridas que grudavam no rosto e desciam por sua face molhando os ombros e a camisa. Sakura seguiu com o olhar o percurso da água baixando pela pele pálida e notou como sua própria boca ressecava. Ficaram em silêncio observando um ao outro sem dizer nada concentrados nos próprios pensamentos. O Uchiha não entendia claramente porque ela estava ali... não depois do desastroso último encontro. Ainda podia escutar em seus ouvidos o riso sacana de Sakura. _Maldição. __**"No fundo você sabe que a culpa foi sua da risada dela. Reconheça-o. Foi surrealista".**_

- O que quer Sakura? – para a surpresa dela, Sasuke rompeu o gelo.

- Eu... Eu queria... – duvidou. O que dizer? Como dizê-lo? _Porra._

- Cospe de uma maldita vez. - exigiu ele. - Veio rir de mim outra vez?

- Não! - Sakura ficou de pé em um salto, a saia que usava no dia de hoje revoltou-se levantando um pouco e brevemente, mas o suficiente para que os olhos negros se cravassem naquelas pernas torneadas. Sakura não deu-se conta disso, encontrava-se muito concentrada buscando as palavras adequadas. - Queria falar exatamente sobre isso.

Os jades da cabelorrosa brilharam com certa vergonha que não passou despercebido, ela era tão fácil de ler. E... porra. Essa saia ele já não tinha visto antes? Leve, com flores estampadas. _Sugestiva, _pelo menos segundo ele. De onde mesmo...? O sonho! Era a saia do sonho. _**"Agora sonha premonições? Cada dia me surpreende".**_

- Te devo uma desculpa.

E assim ela sentia. O desejo de desculpar-se gritava em seu peito com força. Durante esses dias teve essa opressão bem no centro do seu esôfago, um nó na garganta a impedia de engolir com facilidade e a culpa a acusava recordando-a de ser uma ingrata ao rir de Sasuke. Certamente não havia sido a melhor pessoa ao fazer isso, no fundo ele havia preocupado-se por ela, era consciente do muito que custou ao Uchiha admitir essa verdade diante dela, o orgulho que teve de engolir para admitir sua crença errônea. Além disso, _que caralho, _foi um momento bem engraçado e terno. Não é todos os dias que se vê um Uchiha Sasuke preocupado com ela e demonstrando-o daquela forma. _**"Nem acreditando ser pai". **_Sip, isso também.

- Sinto muito por rir de você no outro dia. - com a voz clara e destilando sinceridade, Sakura deu dois passos até ele e o observou com atenção esperando uma reação. Como viu que ele não pensava em dizer nada, continuou. - Mas você tem que compreender que toda a situação soava absurda e louca... Lembre-se que eu... - e nesse instante foi quando as bochechas decidiram avermelhar e o tom de sua voz baixar tornando-se um sussurro afogado. - me cuido.

Sasuke bem que poderia começar a rir nesse instante e devolver-lhe o favor, mas tinha uma imagem para manter. _**"Uma imagem de rosnador e amargurado?" **_Além do mais, para que negar, ele gostava de ver Sakura ruborizada. Resultava-lhe francamente divertido.

–Hmp.

_Típico_. A cabelorrosa rodou os olhos. Ela pede perdão e ele emite esse rosnado-queixa-som-abstrato-sem-forma. _**"Esqueceu que ele é o senhorio eloquência?"**_ Nop, não esqueceu. Pela pequena janela aberta da cozinha uma fria brisa entrou jogando com as cortinas e os cabelos de ambos. Instintivamente as mãos de Sakura foram para a saia segurando-a em suas coxas. Não era curta, chegava aos joelhos, no entanto, era leve e subia com qualquer sopro de vento. As mechas negras se agitaram e caíram sobre o rosto e olhos de Sasuke. Exatamente como ela observou antes, eles estavam maiores do que o habitual.

- Você deveria cortar um pouco o cabelo. - opinou ela colocando suas próprias mechas atrás da orelha.

- Deveria, mas sozinho eu não posso. - ele encolheu os ombros.

Era óbvio. Cortar o cabelo sozinho é difícil.

- Existe um lugar chamado barbearia, ali podem cortar o seu cabelo, Sasuke. - ela explicou como se ele fosse um menino.

- Já sei que existe, mas não gosto da maneira como cortam meu cabelo nesses lugares. - ele se defendeu. A cabelorrosa quase pôde afirmar que era uma queixa parecida com uma pirraça infantil. Ela preferiu não comentar nada.

- Se quiser e me deixar, eu posso fazê-lo. - e isso saiu sem querer, sem pensar.

Uma fina sobrancelha ergueu-se.

- Quero dizer... Não sou uma expert cabeleireira, mas costumava cortar o cabelo do meu pai. Ele sempre dizia que eu cortava melhor que a minha mãe... - ela tratou de explicar ao notar a expressão dele. Relutantemente, uma pontada de dor surgiu nela ao mencionar seus pais, principalmente ao recordar sua mãe. A tristeza chegou aos olhos jades. Sasuke percebeu no mesmo instante. Suspirou. _Irritante._

- Vamos, tenho umas tesouras para cortar cabelo em meu quarto. - ele deu a volta e começou a subir as escadas com uma Sakura surpreendida atrás dele.

- x -

Os olhos dela estavam semicerrados e concentrados totalmente no que estava fazendo. Ela movia e girava a tesoura com destreza entre seus dedos para fazer o corte perfeito e adequado. Sua mente estava totalmente abstraída na tarefa esquecendo completamente _quem_ era o modelo ou suas preocupações iniciais, inclusive aquela dor aguda que surgiu em seu peito ao nomear sua progenitora. E... pronto. Já havia terminado com o cabelo da nuca, não estava tão grande como antes, estava na altura normal. A espessura do cabelo havia diminuído, mas não a rebeldia, não importava como o penteasse, continuava revolto, ainda que ajudasse bastante o fato do cabelo estar molhado. Contemplou sua obra durante um momento deixando cair a mão por entre as mechas azeviche até chegar à nuca e pousar as pontas dos dedos na mesma em um toque terno.

Sasuke sentiu a carícia e sorriu de canto. Durante todo o procedimento manteve-se de olhos fechados desfrutando. E, ainda assim, tudo aquilo lhe resultava demasiado íntimo e estranho. Fechados dentro de seu quarto, sentado no meio do cômodo com Sakura, _sua mulher_, cortando-lhe o cabelo. _Sua mulher. Sua. Mulher. _Deteve-se nessa palavra. _Essa fodida palavra. _Sip, esse sentimento de possessividade estava ali gritando-lhe que tudo aquilo estava _bem_, que era o correto.

- Já terminei. Agora vou cortar sua franja. - expressou Sakura.

Longe de tudo, colocou-se justamente diante e entre as pernas dele sem notar o comprometedor da situação, seguia absorta em sua tarefa com o olhar fixo nesse cabelo escuro como a mesma noite, mas Sasuke sim percebeu. _Oh, sim. _Sorriu de lado.

- Do jeito que você está, se alguém entrar poderia pensar mal, Sa-ku-ra. - comentou ele em tom de brincadeira. Seu sorriso tornou-se mais marcado. A cabelorrosa olhou para baixo e ruborizou de imediato. Em que diabos estava pensando? Ele tinha razão. Ela tratou de dar um passo atrás, mas as mãos dele no quadril dela a impediu. - Irritante.

E desta vez esse "irritante" não soou irritado, não foi um insulto. Não. Foi uma brincadeira, foi diferente ou pelo menos foi isso que pareceu a Sakura. Ela sorriu com meiguice e se recompôs um pouco fixando os olhos em seu objetivo: Cortar a franja. Mas, para sua desgraça, a concentração não durou muito. As mãos de Sasuke deslizaram para baixo por suas nádegas delineando suas curvas e chegando até suas cochas. As mãos dele continuaram subindo e descendo e ela acreditou que explodiria igual a um tomate maduro amassado porque seu rosto era igual a essa fruta. Porque o toque dele estava alterando-a.

A respiração dela tornou-se irregular, puxava o ar com demasiada vontade, dificuldade e sem êxito aparente. O Uchiha percebeu aquilo e prosseguiu, mas desta vez levando junto com o movimento o suave tecido da saia e buscando explorar a parte interna das cochas de Sakura e isto foi a gota que derramou o vaso, tudo o que ela podia suportar.

- Sasuke. - brigou com ele com um breve grito estrangulado e moveu-se. - Estou tentando cortar seu cabelo, comporte-se.

- Hmp, isto é mais interessante.

- Tenho que igualar o cabelo. Pretende sair por aí com umas mechas maiores do que outras? Ou não? - ela tratou de fazê-lo raciocinar sentindo ainda as loucas batidas de seu coração.

Os olhos ônix puseram-se em branco e as mãos foram baixadas com lentidão. Um arrepio percorreu Sakura e ela sorriu.

- Bom garoto.

Sasuke bufou com um gato irritado e isto provocou um riso leve em Sakura. Um tempo depois, tempo que para Sasuke pareceu eterno, cabe destacar, e que ele teve que aguentar a vontade de sentá-la sobre seus joelhos e começar a fazer _travessuras, _Sakura terminou. Ela separou-se brevemente dele, aproximou dois espelhos para que ele pudesse ver o cabelo da frente e de trás. Satisfeito com o resultado assentiu em um gesto indiferente.

- Obrigado.

- De nada.

Sasuke ficou de pé penetrando-a com o olhar e Sakura soube exatamente o que ele pretendia. Muitas vezes viu esse olhar, muitas vezes pôde distinguir e foi presa dessa densa capa de desejo que cobria nesse instante os olhos azeviche e dava certo brilho intenso, mordaz. _Caçador. _Mas não amedrontador. Era tentador. _**"Todo ele é tentador".**_

De forma brincalhona, Sakura deu um passo para trás sorrindo travessamente, fazendo-se de desentendida. _Inocente. _Uma fina sobrancelha se ergueu em divertimento. Ele deu mais um passo e ela retrocedeu. Ela estava o incitando? Nop, jogava com ele. E _ele gostava. _Em um movimento que ela não conseguiu distinguir, digno dele, ele a encurralou contra a parede sorrindo um sorriso orgulhoso.

Sakura passou suas mãos sobre os ombros dele atraindo-o. E ele não tardou em reagir segurando-a pelo traseiro, elevando-a e esmagando-a contra si. As travessas pernas dela se acomodaram ao redor do quadril dele e sentiu que se encaixavam, que ela acoplava perfeitamente nele e não soube dizer se isso era bom ou ruim. _**"É isso que tenho dito todo o tempo, Uchiha. E, acredite em mim, é bom".**_Afastou esses pensamentos de sua mente, preferiu não dar mais voltas ao assunto e concentrar-se no agora. _Sakura._

Os olhos dele caíram sobre os jades e ali viu a paixão. Pouco a pouco ele foi descendo o olhar até que focou um ponto específico do rosto dela. A boca. E sofreu um deja vu. A saia, a posição em que estavam e a atração efêmera por aqueles lábios rosados e carnudos. _Como no sonho. _A pergunta era... Atreveria-se a fazer o que queria fazer no sonho e que foi interrompido por Suigetsu? _**"Te atreverás, Uchiha? Beijará a ela?".**_

E atraído por uma força desconhecida, por um impulso descabido e sem sentido agachou a cabeça. Pela mente de Sakura passaram muitas imagens, muitas possibilidades, mas nunca a que realmente ocorreu. Sasuke não desviou de seu destino. Não foi para no pescoço dela. Não. _Nada disso. _O hálito dele se misturou com o dela esquentando as bochechas coradas da jovem, suas testas permaneceram unidas e seus lábios ficaram a centímetros de se roçarem. A língua dele percorreu o próprio lábio inferior incitando-a e provando a si mesmo. No que estava pensando? Não sabia ao certo, e para dizer a verdade lhe importava uma reverenda merda porque ia beijá-la.

- Sasuke. - Sakura sussurrou em um suspiro surpreendida pela proximidade.

E ele o fez. Beijou-a. Lentamente, tomando todo o tempo do mundo nesse beijo. Uma de suas mãos a tomou pelo queixo e foi estranhamente terno nesse gesto. Os olhos de Sakura, a princípio abertos pela impressão, já que cada vez que se aproximava dos lábios dele, o Uchiha sempre terminava se afastando, foi fechando-se, imitando-o.

_Doce. _Os lábios de Sakura não eram só suaves, mas também doces. Todo o mundo sabia que Uchiha Sasuke não gostava de doce, desprezava as guloseimas ou bolos, no entanto, esse xarope açucarado que era o beijo dela lhe pareceu o mais requintado que jamais havia provado. Sim, o doce dos lábios da Haruno agradou a Sasuke. _**"Por fim".**_

Sasuke girou seu rosto em um ângulo diferente, mordeu o lábio inferior dela e introduziu a língua dentro da boca feminina explorando-a com deleite e paciência, saboreando-a por completo. Ela sentiu-se extasiada, o aroma masculino e amadeirado chegou até ela desorientando-a. Deixou-se levar, deixou-se guiar e a encantou. Por fim sabia o que havia nos lábios de Sasuke. Por fim recebeu seu primeiro beijo vindo dele. Por fim soube o que era um beijo porque o que Sai lhe deu não foi um beijo... pelo menos não com amor. _**"E este tão pouco é com amor, Sakura, pelo menos não da parte dele. O é possível que sim?" **_Enrolou os dedos em algumas mechas de cabelo azeviche e dedicou-se a não pensar, logo teria tempo para isso.

Separaram-se por falta de ar. Ele contemplou sua obra prima: Os lábios de Sakura vermelhos, inchados. _Agradou-lhe. _Ele foi quem provocou. Ser conhecedor disso criou-lhe essa maldita sensação de satisfação tão agradável. Sorriu. Um sorriso sincero que pela primeira vez em muito tempo chegou aos seus olhos e sentiu aflorar em seu interior em forma de... não soube defini-lo, mas tinha certeza que ia voltar a fazê-lo. _Beijá-la._

Desta vez o beijo tornou-se mais passional e desenfreado, suas bocas brincaram uma com a outra cúmplices de um jogo não escrito. Sasuke a pressionou mais contra seu corpo fogoso e as mãos femininas puxaram os cabelos enrolados em seus dedos em um gesto totalmente _incitador_ ou assim ele denominou. A porta foi aberta.

- Sasuke, um ninja a...! - a exclamação foi interrompida ao ver a cena. A boca de Suigetsu abriu mais do que a conta e seus olhos quase saíram das órbitas.

- Que merda quer agora Suigetsu? Não sabe bater antes de entrar? - latiu o Uchiha, enervado.

Maldito Suigetsu. Maldito cara de tubarão. Por acaso hoje era o dia de "interrompamos o Sasuke?" Porra. _Por-ra._

Sakura não sabia aonde se meter, e mais, pediu a todos os deuses que a terra se abrisse nesse instante e a engolisse, mas nada aconteceu, o shinobi seguia observando-os com uma cara de surpresa absoluta formando um perfeito "O" gigante com sua boca. Puta sorte. Era a primeira vez que Sasuke a beijava dessa forma e... e tinham que foder o momento. Rapidamente baixou as pernas que estavam ao redor da cintura dele tocando em terra firme, apesar de que não sabia se seria capaz de sustentar-se por si mesma. Teria que fazê-lo, e mais, teria que sair dali.

- Eu... será melhor que eu vá. - ela apostava todo o seu salário do mês que seu rosto era igual ou pior do que um tomate.

Escapuliu dos braços de Sasuke, passou esquivando a Suigetsu que mostrava um olhar mesclado com surpresa e perversão como se estivesse imaginando _coisas_ e quase correu pelo corredor até às escadas. Não deixou de trotar até chegar à porta e sair da casa.

Ambos os ninjas observaram o corpo feminino desaparecer e permaneceram em silêncio escutando os passos atropelados de Sakura. Nada se passou até que se ouviu o portão de entrada ser fechado e então o espadachim dignou-se a centrar sua visão no cenho franzido e no penetrante olhar do Uchiha. _Irritado._

Suigetsu foi abrir a boca para fazer um de seus comentários certamente zoando com esse maldito tom pícaro e debochado que tanto detestava Sasuke quando o espadachim dedicava-se a irritá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Nenhuma palavra sobre o que acaba de ver, _a ninguém_, Suigetsu. - silvou com a ameaça de morte explícita em cada palavra.

Suigetsu era brincalhão, não estúpido. _Isso _não foi uma brincadeira e a ele não lhe atraía morrer, _não tão jovem. _Assentiu lentamente com a cabeça fechando por fim sua grande bocarra de peixe.

.

.

.


End file.
